Family Ties
by kt2785
Summary: Sawyer and Jack are brothers. Sawyer and Kate are in love and get married, but when Kate starts hanging out with Jack, and feelings develop, the marriage may be compromised.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Kate is with Sawyer, and happy, but she's hiding a secret from him. She's also in love with his twin brother Jack. When Sawyer and Kate get married, it brings her closer to Jack. Will her marriage survive? Will Jack return her feelings? Or will everything fall apart?**

When Sawyer and Jack were growing up, they couldn't be more opposite. Jack always did well in school. He didn't always have girlfriends, but the few that he did, were lasting relationships. Sawyer hated school, and half the time skipped. He was a ladies man, and had girls coming in and out of their house all the time. Their parents always favored Jack. Jack and Sawyer were pretty even when it came to their parents money. Sawyer always got whatever Jack got. When they turned 16 they each got brand new cars. But after high school, when Jack graduated with honors, just a few points shy of getting valedictorian, and Sawyer just barely got by, their parents decided to stop supporting Sawyer. Sawyer wasn't going to college, which wasn't ok with them, and so he moved out, not wanting to accept their help even if they had offered it (which they hadn't). Jack had gone to medical school, and made himself a career. Sawyer didn't ever go home except for on his and Jack's birthday and sometimes Christmas.

Kate had a rough childhood. When she was 5 her mom died in a car accident. Her mom was driving in a snow storm and veered off the road. Kate's dad decided that they would move to California, and leave the cold weather. When Kate was 9 her dad got remarried to a woman who didn't particularly like Kate. She was jealous of the attention that Kate got from her dad. Kate's dad always put her first, which angered her step-mom. Her dad had only been married to the woman for 3 months before he died. The doctors said that it was a heart attack, but Kate always thought that her step-mother had something to do with it. Growing up with a woman who hated her, Kate learned to fend for herself.

Kate met Sawyer in a bar on his birthday. They were both there drowning their sorrows. Kate had just been dumped by her boyfriend, and Sawyer had just gotten back from being at his parents house, where they had torn him a new one for losing his job.

They had been dating for 6 months. Most of their secrets were out. Sawyer had called Kate, Freckles, from the moment he met her, but when she told him the story about both of her parents dying, and growing up with a horrible step-mother, he started calling her Cinderella. She had met Jack a few times and was automatically attracted to him. He was smart and funny and he always made her blush.

Sawyer was taking Kate to Fiji on vacation. He had won two tickets by calling in to a radio contest. His parents thought that he was stupid for trying to call in and win things, but when he won the tickets to Fiji, they had to stay quiet. Kate had been very excited. She had never really been out of the country except one time to Mexico. She was particularly excited to spend the time with Sawyer.

They were on the airplane and Sawyer kept looking at her oddly. He took her by the hand and squeezed it.

"Kate," he started. "Freckles…Cinderella-"

"What?" she chuckled.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," she smiled.

"Um. I really don't know how to say this without sounding like a total idiot," he chuckled.

"Just say it then," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"I want you to start spending the night at my place every night," he stated.

"You mean you want me to move in?" she asked with a smile.

"Not exactly," he shrugged. "The days that I wake up and you're not next to me…I miss you."

"James," she said softly. "Where are you going with this?"

"I know that I don't really have much," he started. "I don't want to sound stupid Kate."

"You're not," she shook her head. "Go on. What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say," he sighed. "I think that we should get married."

"What?" she asked softly.

"I don't have a damn ring," he whispered. "But we're going to Fiji…I just thought…why not get married, but now as I'm saying this I realize how ridiculous it really sounds so never mind-"

"Yes," she nodded. "Yes. I'll marry you. Just name the time and place."

"Today…as soon as we land," he said. She let out a breath and wrapped her arms around him.

An hour after they landed in Fiji, Sawyer and Kate went sight seeing. They were walking down a path and Kate noticed that the path was sprinkled with rose petals.

"What is this?" she chuckled and smiled. He stayed quiet, and lead her through the trees. Kate could hear the sound of rushing water, but it was more like a trickle rather than a rush. When they came through the trees Kate saw a small waterfall trickling softly. There was a white canopy set up and under the canopy there was a man.

"Who is that?" she whispered.

"The minister," he answered.

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed. "You were serious when you said 'when we land'?"

"Why wait?" he asked.

"Don't you want your parents here?" she asked.

"They don't care," he answered. "And all I care about is that you're here. I don't want them here to ruin it because you know damn well that that is what would happen."

"Ok," she said. "You made your point."

"So what do you say?" he asked. "Did I spend all this time and money for nothing?"

"No," she shook her head. "I mean yes. I mean let's get married."

He pulled her toward him and kissed her gently, but passionately. She kissed him back and then they heard the minister clear his throat.

"Don't you want to wait till after?" he asked. Kate and Sawyer backed away from each other and walked toward the canopy. Sawyer lifted Kate up and carried her into the small pool that the waterfall was falling into.

"James!" she exclaimed.

"What better way to get married than directly under this warm waterfall," he whispered.

"Put me down!" she exclaimed. He took her words literally and put her down in the water. She was wearing jeans and flip flops. She glared at him, but took her flip flops off and tossed them up onto the ground.

"We're just waiting for one more," the minister stated.

"Who?" she asked. Before Sawyer could answer her a woman walked through the trees carrying a camera and a camera bag. Kate looked at Sawyer and shook her head.

"Well my parents may not give a crap whether they see any of this, but Jack's gonna at least want to see pictures," he told her. She smiled at him and then kissed him.

That night they were laying in bed. Their hotel was on the beach. They left the door opened leading to the balcony so they could hear the waves. The waves were crashing on the beach and it was lulling Kate to sleep.

"Don't go to sleep yet," Sawyer whispered.

"Why?" she chuckled, running her hands over his chest. "I'm tired. Aren't you? I mean with everything that happened today, plus the time difference. Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah," he replied. "But there's something that I gotta do first."

He leaned toward her and kissed her neck and then moved to her lips. He made the kisses short and careful. She kept trying to deepen the kisses, but each time he would pull away too quickly. She ran her hands down his back and took a deep breath.

"You can't possibly still want to-" she started.

"No," he chuckled. "But I got a question for you."

"What?" she asked.

"Do you remember our first date?" he questioned.

"I don't know if you can really constitute that as a first date, but of course I remember it," she chuckled.

_Flashback_

_Kate was sitting at the bar drinking something, which she wasn't quite sure what it was. She asked the bartender to make her the bartender for strongest drink possible. She felt someone come up behind her and turned around to see who it was._

Sawyer's hair was slightly longer than her normally wore it. He had a drink in his hand, and a cigarette between two of his fingers in the same hand. He sat down next to her and silently asked the bartender for another shot. Kate looked at him slightly curiously. He still stayed quiet, but continued to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"_Can I help you?" she asked._

"Yeah," he nodded. "First, you can tell me your name…and then, you can dance with me."

"_Kate," she answered. "But I'm not dancing with you."_

"Aw, come on Freckles," he said. "I'm a great dancer."

"If you were just gonna call me Freckles anyway, then why did you need to know my name?" she asked.

"_Because I'll be screaming it later," he whispered._

"_In your dreams," she chuckled._

"Humor me," he said, standing up and holding out his hand. "Dance with me Kate."

_Kate looked at the bartender. The bartender shrugged and raised his eyebrows. Kate reluctantly stood up and followed Sawyer to the dance floor. He stepped toward her and put his hands against her waist. She backed away and looked at him._

"_First," she said. "What's your name?"_

_  
"James," he whispered, stepping toward her again. "But everyone calls me Sawyer."_

_  
They stayed at the bar till 2:00 in the morning, when the bartender kicked them out. Neither of them were in any condition to drive home, so Sawyer offered to pay for a cab. He actually first offered to take her to his apartment, but she was sober enough to say no. When they got to Kate's apartment building Sawyer walked her up to the door. When they got there he leaned forward to kiss her, and she moved out of the way._

_  
"I don't kiss on a first date," she whispered._

"Hmm," he said softly, leaning forward again. "Lucky for us, this isn't a date Freckles."

_He pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back slowly, and then quickly backed away._

"_Goodnight."_

_Flashback Over_

"I can't believe that you came back the next day," Kate chuckled. "I was shocked when I came out the double doors at my apartment and you were sitting on the steps."

"Well I was shocked that you let me take you to breakfast," he replied.

"So you said that your parents aren't going to care that they missed our wedding, but what about Jack?" she asked. "I mean…I know I've only met him a few times, but I know that he cares about you. I know that he would want to be here."

"Ok," he sighed. "I'm gonna go to bed, but first…I have one last question."

"Ok," she said slightly nervously.

"Are you in love with him?"

"With Jack?" she asked. "No. Of course not. I'm in love with you. That's why I married you. Plus I don't even know Jack. I've met him what, like 4 times?"

"Just because you don't know him well doesn't mean that you're not in love with him," Sawyer answered. "We fell in love quickly…or at least I fell in love quickly."

"That's different," she sighed, taking his face in her hands. "I mean come on…we spent practically the entire weekend together when we first met. We spent a ton of time together. I know it went fast, but-believe me I don't love Jack."

"Ok," he nodded. "Fine. I just have one more question."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," she whispered.

"You wanna," he started. "You wanna go get me some water?"

"Get it yourself!" she exclaimed and hit him in the chest. He smirked at her and kissed her quickly before getting out of the bed. She laid back on the pillows and sighed softly. She felt slightly guilty about Sawyer asking her about Jack. It wasn't that she was in love with Jack just yet. She had only met Jack a few times, but she got excited each time they met. She enjoyed being with Jack and sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she had met Jack first. When Sawyer came back into the room and was holding two glasses of champagne.

"I thought we should celebrate," he said, handing her one of the glasses.

"Ok," she smirked. "Thanks."

"To us," he said, sitting down on the bed. He clinked their glasses together and she kissed him quickly.

"To us," she stated. She lifted her glass to her lips, and before she drank out of it she noticed something at the bottom of the glass. She lifted the glass to look in it.

"Something wrong with your champagne?" he asked with a smile. She looked back at him and then at the glass again. She tipped the champagne into her mouth and took the object out of the glass with her lips. She took the ring out of her mouth and looked at him.

"I love you Kate," he said. "Did you really think that I didn't get you a ring?"

"Sawyer," she gasped. "Sawyer, you can't afford this."

"Thanks," he scoffed.

"No," she sighed. "No I mean, it's gorgeous, but it's too much. I can't take this from you."

"I was trying to be romantic, but fine, if you don't want it," he said, taking her wrist, slightly playfully, but slightly mad at her reaction to the ring.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I love it! I just-I don't want you to spent so much money on me."

"Well I got a confession for you Kate," he started. "I-God, this was a mistake."

"What?" she asked, frowning at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just don't want you to worry about how much the ring costs. It's your ring now. I'm not taking it back."

"I'm sorry too," she sighed. "I just don't really want you to waste your money on me. It's a beautiful ring James. I won't mention the cost of it anymore."

"I'm not wasting my money," he answered. "You deserve a ring Kate. But I have a confession."

"You already said that," she said, this time smiling slightly.

"I didn't pay anything for it."

"Don't tell me that you stole it," she smirked.

"Is that really what you think of me!" he exclaimed. He got out of the bed and went out on the balcony. He shut the door behind him. Kate sighed softly and followed him. She opened the sliding door and sat down next to him on the balcony.

"You really think-" he began.

"No," she interrupted. "It was a joke Sawyer. I don't know if I can do this. If you're going to get mad at me every time I make a joke-"

"It's not just that Freckles," he whispered. "My parents already think I'm a loser. I was a loser before I graduated high school. I just can't take that from you too."

"I don't think you're a loser," she said softly. "I mean, how could you be when you chose me?"

She smiled at him and he smiled back. He leaned toward her and kissed her lips softly. He kept kissing her and pulled her closer. Both of them forgot that they were tired, and forgot that Sawyer had a confession about the ring. Sawyer stood up and picked up Kate. He carried her back into the hotel room and put her down on the bed gently. He went down her body and kissed her skin as softly as he could. She ran her hands down his hair and took a deep breath.

"James," she whispered.

They made love for the second time that night, and they both breathed and moaned softly. They were still breathing heavily, when Sawyer rolled off of her. Kate was laying on her back, and she pulled Sawyer back toward her. He put his arms around her and put his head against her chest. She smiled at him and stroked his hair softly.

"I didn't pay for your ring," he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"I mean, I didn't steal it," he said quickly. "But I didn't have to pay for it. I told my parents that you were 'the one'. I told them that I was going to propose to you here in Fiji."

"So they know we got married?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I didn't tell them that part. I just said I was going to propose. My mom-well both my parents think I could never afford a good enough ring for you-"

"Sawyer I already told you-" she began.

"Well my parents think you should have a diamond, and I tend to agree with them," he replied. "So my mom gave me her ring."

"That was nice," she said.

"You really don't know my parents," he chuckled. "They're going to hold this over my head for forever. I know that they're never going to let me forget it. But I promise you, someday I'm going to get you a real ring."

"This is a real ring," she laughed.

"No," he sighed. "I mean one that I buy for you. And then you can give this ring back to my mom. I don't want you having a second hand diamond…but it's all I can give you now. My parents think I can't take care of you."

"James," she whispered. "Taking care of someone has nothing to do with money. Keeping them safe and loving them…that's all I want from you. I don't need anything else."

"Yeah," he sighed. "But wouldn't it be nice if I could buy you whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted it?"

"I never got anything as a kid-" she started.

"Exactly," he interrupted. "So you deserve everything."

"Sawyer," she whispered. "So do you. You deserve better parents. I deserve better parents too, but I have a feeling it's never gonna happen. We have each other and that's really all that matters."

"I love you Cinderella," he said.

"You can't call me that anymore," she smiled. "I found my prince."

"I'm not a prince," he chuckled. "Far from it. But I do love you."

"I know you do," she nodded. "Goodnight James."

They stayed in Fiji for a full week. Most of the time was spent in the hotel room. When they got back home, Jack was going to pick them up at the airport. Sawyer and Kate were waiting outside for Jack. Kate saw his car first and started walking toward it.

"Don't tell him anything," Sawyer whispered, coming up next to her.

"Well I think that eventually we're gonna have to tell him," she answered.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I know, but I want to be the one to tell him. Jack-o! Hey!"

He walked toward Jack and Jack hugged Sawyer. Kate stepped toward them and smiled slightly embarrassed.

"Hi Jack," she said.

"Hey," he smiled. "How was the flight?"

"Uneventful," Kate answered. "Thanks for picking us up."

"So where to?" Jack asked, putting the bags in the car and opening the door for Kate. Kate got into the car and looked at Sawyer.

"To her place," Sawyer replied. "Then you can take me home."

"Mom wants to take all of us out to dinner tonight," Jack said. "I don't really know why. She was acting really weird. She said that we should celebrate, but she didn't say what we're celebrating."

"Well, my car is at Kate's apartment," Sawyer answered. "So take us there and we'll meet you at the restaurant."

"OK."

The rest of the drive was spent with Sawyer telling Jack everything about the trip, except for the marriage. Kate started playing with her ring and then noticed that Jack was looking in the rearview mirror at her.

"Kate?" he asked. "What are you doing with my mother's ring?"

"I-uhm," she started.

"I gave it to her Jack-o," Sawyer told him.

"What?" he asked.

"We got married," Sawyer replied. "But don't say anything to mom and dad, they don't know yet. They just thought that we were getting engaged."

"You got married!" Jack exclaimed. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I love her Jack," Sawyer answered. "We love each other. That's kinda what happens when you love someone…eventually you get married."

"You've known each other what, like 6 months?"

"It's 9," Sawyer argued. "I thought you'd be happy for us."

"Well I'm not!" he exclaimed. "You didn't even invite your own family?"

"My own family treats me like shit!" Sawyer yelled back. "God Jack, I told you first because I thought that you'd at least be happy that I'm settling down."

"You should have told us," Jack shook his head. "I wanted to be there."

"Well not everything is about you Jack," Sawyer answered. Jack pulled up to Kate's apartment complex and Sawyer silently got out of the car. He opened Kate's door for her and she stepped out. Jack stayed in the car as Sawyer got all the luggage. Kate went up to the apartment, and Sawyer got back into the car.

"Jack," he sighed.

"Why would you get married without us there?" Jack asked.

"Because I didn't want dad there to ruin a perfect wedding," Sawyer answered. "And mom's almost worse than dad because she only ever agrees with him. She can't make her own choices."

"Sawyer that's not fair," Jack replied. "Mom and dad have both tried, and you know it."

"When?" he asked. "When have they ever tried?"

"I dunno," he mumbled. "I just-I wish that I could have been there."

"I'm sorry," Sawyer shrugged. "But we're happy. And now we're married."

"Well, congratulations," Jack smiled.

"Thanks," Sawyer answered. "I guess we'll see you at dinner?"

"Yeah," he nodded. Sawyer left the car and went up to Kate's apartment. When he got there Kate was sitting on the couch. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"I told you they'd be pissed," Kate said, looking at him.

"They'll get over it," he sighed. "I wanted our wedding to be perfect. I didn't want my parents there to ruin everything, and you know damn well that that is what would have happened."

"OK, fine," she whispered. "So are we going to go to dinner with them?"

"I guess we're gonna have to," he answered. "But first…I say we-"

He leaned toward her and kissed her lips. He ran his hands down her body. He started reaching his hands up her shirt. He started taking her shirt off, and she backed away and pulled her shirt back down and looked at him with a smile.

"Shouldn't I pack my stuff?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I guess you should."

Later that night they moved most of Kate's stuff to Sawyer's. They still had one more trip to make, but they decided they would get it the next day. They went to dinner and when they got there Margo, and Christian were already there. Jack was there too. Sawyer had told Jack not to tell their parents, but he wasn't sure if he listened. Sawyer and Kate sat down at the table and greeted everyone.

"How was your vacation?" Margo asked.

"It was good," Kate smiled.

"I see that Sawyer gave you my ring," Margo replied. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," she nodded. "Thank you."

"So when's the wedding?" Christian asked.

"We have something to tell you actually," Sawyer answered, taking Kate's hand. She took a deep breath and looked at Margo and Christian.

"I'll tell them," Kate replied.

"No," Sawyer shook his head. "They're my parents. We got married. We didn't want to wait. So we just got married there."

"You did what?" Margo asked.

"We got married," Kate repeated for Sawyer. "He asked me and when the plane landed we got married."

"At one of those cheesy wedding chapels?" Christian asked. "I bet you didn't even wear white."

"Dad!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"Sawyer, you've done a lot of stupid things in your life, but this one takes the cake," Christian stated. "You'll never last. Kate's gonna find someone much better than you."

"Hey!" Kate yelled. "How dare you! Your son is one of the most amazing men I've ever met."

"Yeah, I know, too bad you didn't marry him," Christian said.

"James, we don't have to stay here and listen to this," Kate scoffed. "Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Shephard. Get used to the fact that I'm Mrs. James Shephard…I love him. We love each other, so that's all that matters. And you, Margo…I can't believe that you'd just sit there while your husband degrades him like that. James may not be a famous doctor, but he's better than any of you put together."

She took Sawyer by the hand and left the restaurant quickly. When they walked outside it was pouring rain. Sawyer went to get the car, while Kate waited under the awning of the restaurant. She felt someone coming up behind her, but was still startled when he touched her shoulder.

"Jack," she gasped.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok," she shook her head. "Sorry for causing that scene in the restaurant. Your parents…they just piss me off. I can't believe those things they were saying about Sawyer. I mean…I get that they're disappointed in him, but he's really a good man."

"I know he is," Jack nodded. "And he certainly loves you. It's all that matters. I got you guys something."

"What?" Kate asked.

"Call it a wedding gift," Jack smiled. He handed Kate a package. She unwrapped it quickly. It was a silver picture frame. "I don't know if you guys had pictures taken of your wedding, but I figured, that you could put a wedding picture in there."

"We did take pictures. We had a photographer," she nodded. "Our pictures are supposed to get here in 2 weeks. We'll be sure to give you a few."

"And this," Jack said handing her an envelope. She looked inside. Kate saw that the envelope was filled with 20 dollar bills. It looked like there was about 300 dollars.

"Jack," she whispered.

"Don't say that you can't take it," he chuckled. "You guys need it more than I do."

"You know that this is going to piss Sawyer off," she replied.

"You guys aren't going to get anything from my parents," Jack shook his head. "My dad will probably say that the ring is their gift. But it's gonna be alright. They'll get over it."

"I'm not so sure," she whispered.

"Well you have my support…and you have each other," Jack said softly. "Have a good night Kate."

He leaned toward her and kissed her cheek quickly. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Goodnight bro," she said.

"That kinda sounded weird," he chuckled.

"Yeah," she nodded. "You're right. I won't do it again, I promise."

Sawyer pulled up and Kate got into the car. She waved at Jack and smiled. She looked back at Sawyer. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I can't believe they acted like that," he sighed. "I'm sorry Cinderella."

"It's ok," she whispered. "I guess they're family now."

**A/N: OK…so I know that was very Skatey, but I promise you that it's going to turn more Jatey. I hope that you like it so far. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kate was sitting on the couch in her pajamas. Sawyer was out job hunting and she was still taking some vacation time from her job as a receptionist at a salon. She heard the door buzz and went to see who it was.

"Sawyer let me in," Jack's voice came over the speaker. Kate buzzed him in without bothering to tell him that Sawyer wasn't home. She opened the door for Jack and he looked surprised to see her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied, coming into the apartment. "Is my brother here?"

"Actually," she began. "He's out job hunting."

"Job hunting? My brother?" he asked.

"Give him more credit than that," Kate sighed, walking into the room and taking her place back on the couch. Jack sat down on the chair next to her and shook his head.

"He just never really seems interested in having a job Kate," he replied. "It's nothing personal. I love my brother…but he's never held a job for more than a few months…ever."

"Well he wants to get me a better ring," she answered. "One that isn't from your mom."

"I'm sorry about the other night," Jack shook his head. "They can come on a little strong sometimes…but they just want what's best for him."

"Why do they constantly compare you two?" she asked.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "I guess because that's what happens. It just happens Kate. Do you have any siblings?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Then you wouldn't understand," he replied. "My parents are only hard on him because they want him to get pissed, and prove them wrong."

"Have they ever been disappointed in you?" she asked.

"No," he whispered. "Probably not."

"Well then sorry," she shrugged. "Because you don't understand either. You don't know what it's like to be rejected your entire life. By the only person who is supposed to love you and care about you unconditionally. I know my parents loved me, but they both died before I was 10. I grew up with a step-mother, thinking that I wasn't worth anything."

"Kate," he shook his head. "Sawyer is worth a lot. He's a good brother. He lets me have the attention. In fact I think he prefers it."

"Because the only attention he gets from them is negative," she replied. "Never mind, there's no way you could possibly get this."

"I just hope that my parents didn't upset you too much," he said. "The only reason why they say some of the things they do is because they care about him. They don't want to see him hurt."

"Well then why would they tell him that I'm going to leave him?" she asked.

"You too haven't known each other very long," Jack answered. "They probably think that you're going to end up hurting him."

"Ok," Kate sighed. "I think we should stop talking about your crazy parents."

"Sorry," he replied. "I guess I'm not really being of much help."

"Yeah," she whispered. "Not really. Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure," he nodded. "Yeah. You guys got any vodka?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of a coffee or tea," Kate answered. "Vodka at this time?"

"I have a day off," Jack stated. "The first time in weeks that I'm not on call."

"Ok," she chuckled. She got up off the couch and started looking in the cupboards. She found the vodka and then tipped the bottle toward Jack. He got up and made himself a drink. Kate made herself a cup of tea in the microwave and then went back to the couch with Jack.

"So, we haven't really had much time to talk," Jack said.

"I guess we haven't," she nodded. "How do you like being a spinal surgeon?"

"Hah, well," he began. "There's days I love it, and days I wish I hadn't gone to medical school at all. But at the end of the day I guess it's all worth it. When people thank me for giving them their life back…I dunno. It can get really stressful."

"Do you like working with your dad?" she smiled.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about my parents," he said.

"It's just a question," she responded.

"I guess it's alright," he nodded. "It's nice to be able to see him every day. I go over to their house for dinner about once a week. Sawyer never comes."

"Is Sawyer ever invited?" she asked.

"He knows that he's welcome anytime," Jack answered. "But I think it's better that he doesn't because most of the time we just end up talking about work. I do care about his feelings Kate. I know it might not seem like it, but-I wish that he could be happy. So if he's happy with you…then I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks," she smiled. "You have really pretty eyes."

"Not as pretty as Sawyer's," he argued. "That's the one thing that he always did better than me. He attracts the women way more. He has those piercing blue eyes. You know what my dad used to say about me?"

"No," she whispered.

"That I'm full of shit, up to here," he replied, gesturing at his brown eyes. Kate couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. Jack laughed too and then took a sip of his drink. Kate sipped her tea slowly, trying not to burn her tongue.

"Your dad seems like a real prick," Kate said.

"Yeah, well," he shrugged. "I guess he kinda is. I like you Kate."

She was taken aback by his words and coughed slightly on her tea.

"I mean," he continued. "I think you're really good for my brother. He needs someone in his life that supports everything."

"Well ya know," she began. "You could take that job just as easily as I can."

"He's had quite a few girlfriends," Jack began.

"Trying to make me jealous?" she interrupted.

"No," he shook his head. "Because none of them compare to you. I'm sure he's told you that. None of them are as gorgeous."

"Jack," she whispered. "I don't know if this is a good idea."

"He has a daughter," he said.

"What?!" Kate exclaimed.

"He doesn't know about her," Jack replied.

"Jack-" she started again. "Jack, what the hell are you talking about? He has a daughter and he doesn't know about her but you do? That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. How could he have a daughter that he doesn't know about?"

"Easy," he answered. "She came to me while you guys were in Fiji. She asked me what she should do. I told her that she should tell him of course. She's going to tell him today. He's meeting her for lunch."

"So are you telling me that he's not going out job searching?" Kate asked. "He lied to me? Less than 2 weeks into our marriage and he's lying to me."

"Freckles!" Sawyer's voice exclaimed through the door. He opened the door and Kate wiped the tears that had begun to form in her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Hey," she said, standing up. "How was the job search?"

"Jack?" he asked. "What are you doing here-you told her didn't you? You don't-Kate, I didn't know I swear to God. And I-"

"So you went to lunch with some ex-girlfriend instead of going job searching?" she asked.

"Goddammit Jack!" he exclaimed. "Get out of my house."

Kate shook her head and left the living room. She slammed the bedroom door and Jack stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I thought she should know," Jack answered.

"For your information Jackass," Sawyer began. "I was job searching. I met Cassidy for lunch, but at the same time I looked for a job. And I got one…but Kate probably won't give a crap about that considering. And I should have been the one to tell her…not you! What the hell gives you the right to tell my wife about-get out. Go tell mom and dad why don't you…then they can really think I'm a loser. Get out!"

Jack left the apartment and Sawyer slammed the door and locked it behind him. He walked to the bedroom door and opened it. He was glad there was no lock on the door. Kate was sitting on the floor in front of the bed. He walked toward her and sat down next to her.

"You don't have to say anything, I heard you yelling at Jack," she said. "Congratulations on the job."

"Kate," he whispered.

"Do you love her?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "Freck-no. I love you. I don't love her. I never did. She knows that."

"What about that baby?" she whispered.

"Clementine is gonna be just fine," he answered. "I'm gonna go meet her tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sawyer you have got to be kidding me," she scoffed. "I just found out about the fact that you have a kid, and now you want me to go meet her."

"Yeah," he replied. "Kate, Jack never should have told you. It wasn't his job. I know that he was probably trying to give you a heads up, but I really think that I should have been the one to tell you. But now that we're married, you're a part of it too. Do you want to meet her tomorrow or not? I mean if you don't want to then fine, but it'd be really nice if you could be there with me."

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "I'd love to. So tell me about the job."

"It's actually," he sighed. "Really lame. I'm working for a book dealer. She finds rare books, and then sells them for twice what they're worth. It's at her house 4 days a week."

"Her?" Kate asked.

"I start Monday," he said.

"What's her name?" Kate asked.

"Claire," he answered. "She's pregnant…her boyfriend left her because-well mainly because he's a bastard, but apparently he wasn't ready to become a dad."

"So did you meet this 'Claire' before or after you found out about your daughter?" Kate asked, with a slight smile.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Well I guess that makes me a bastard too huh?"

"Well it's not your fault that she didn't tell you about it," Kate argued.

"I guess not," he shrugged. "I thought about what my parents were saying at dinner last night…that you would leave me for someone better. I don't want there to be someone better."

"But you also want to meet your daughter, don't you?" she asked.

"Well," he sighed. "I mean, yes. I just-I don't want you to think-I don't want you to think that I'm some asshole."

"I don't," she whispered. "I don't think you're an asshole James."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. She ran her hands across his face and then moved over him. She put one leg on either side of him. He moaned softly and she started unbuckling his belt.

"I love you," she whispered. "I don't love your brother. I want to be with you."

"You are with me," he said softly, kissing her and then picking her up and putting her on the bed. Neither one of them spoke again. He lifted her shirt off her head carefully. He didn't pay attention to the knocking on the door. Kate didn't seem to hear it either. They kissed and made noises with their mouths. Their bodies became slippery with sweat, but that didn't slow either of them down. Finally they stopped, and they were laying together. Kate's back was against his chest. She brought his arms around her. And then they heard the knocking.

"I know you're still in there, come on Sawyer I'm sorry!" Jack exclaimed. Sawyer sighed softly and looked at Kate. He took the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around himself. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Do you mind?" Sawyer said.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"What the hell do you think we're doing?" he questioned. "What do you want?"

"I left my wallet," Jack whispered, showing his embarrassment. Sawyer looked at the coffee table and saw Jack's wallet sitting there.

"Do me a favor Jack," Sawyer said. "Take a cab."

Jack nodded and left the apartment. Sawyer walked back into the bedroom where Kate was laying. She had wrapped herself up in the sheet, and looked at Sawyer with an embarrassed smile.

"He brought it on himself," Sawyer said before Kate could say anything. "He could have just left."

"Not really…not without his wallet," she answered. "He was standing out there for that long? Poor guy."

"No, not poor guy," Sawyer shook his head. "More like, brother who needs to mind his own damn business. I mean, I love him and all…but I can still be pissed that he told you about Clementine before I could have the chance."

"It was just kinda a surprise," she stated.

"For me too," he nodded. "When Cassidy called me last night…I was shocked. I didn't know what to say, but I didn't want to just ditch her either. She said she wanted to go to lunch-"

"Was she the last one you've been with since me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Clementine is about a month old. Anyway I couldn't say no to Cassidy. I wasn't in love with her Kate, but I cared a lot about her. She was like-she was my longest relationship till you. I was with her for 6 months. But I didn't let myself feel anything for her, because I couldn't."

"What does your daughter look like?" she asked.

"I dunno," he shrugged.

"Cassidy didn't show you a picture?" she said.

"She was going to, but she didn't have one in her wallet. She said that she looks just like me though," he shrugged. "Poor kid."

"I'm sure she's beautiful," Kate answered. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Oddly enough me neither," he whispered. "We've only been married a week and I'm already a dad."

Kate smiled at him and ran her hand over his face.

"You're gonna be a good dad," she told him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive," she responded and leaned toward his lips.

The next day Kate and Sawyer drove to Cassidy's house. When they got to the house they were waiting in the car. Sawyer took Kate by the hand and sighed deeply.

"Should we go in?" he asked.

"Up to you," she answered.

"Ok," he sighed. "Let's just go home."

"Ok, fine, then it's not up to you…we're meeting your daughter. Get out of the car," she stated.

They got out of the car and walked up to the house together. Sawyer got to the door first and knocked on it. He turned back around and looked at Kate.

"No one's home," he said.

"Sawyer," she shook her head and pushed him back toward the door. "You gotta give her more than 2 seconds."

Cassidy came to the door and looked at Sawyer.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hey Cass," he answered. "This is my wife Kate."

"Hi Kate," Cassidy said holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," she nodded.

"Come on in, I just put Clementine down for a nap," Cassidy stated.

"Hold on," Sawyer said. "I thought this was so I could meet my daughter."

"It is," she nodded. "But I want to give it a minute if that's ok. I mean I think we should all talk. And you didn't tell me that you were bringing your wife with you Sawyer."

"I thought she should be here Cassidy," he replied. "Can you really blame me?"

"Never mind, I'll go get her," she mumbled.

Cassidy left the room and went up the stairs. Sawyer let out a deep breath and looked at Kate. She stood up and shook her head.

"I shouldn't be here. This isn't right," she said. "I should leave. I'll come back in an hour."

"Don't you dare go anywhere," he replied, standing up and putting his hands on her hips. "Freckles, I want you here with me. We're a family now."

"But maybe Cassidy's right…this is too awkward," she answered.

"You are my wife," he said touching her face. "If I'm going to be any part of Clementine's life, that means you will be too. I want you to meet her."

"OK," she smiled. She sat back down and they could both hear the baby crying. Cassidy came into the room with the baby wrapped up in a pink blanket. She looked down at Sawyer and then lowered the crying baby into his arms. Sawyer immediately tensed up and looked at Kate.

"Rock her," Cassidy said. "But make sure you're careful."

"Cassidy I can't-" he started.

"Yes you can," Kate whispered. He looked back down at the baby and started rocking her gently. Clementine started settling down. Kate leaned over Sawyer's shoulder to look at the baby. Cassidy stood up and then took the baby back from him.

"Can I hold her?" Kate asked.

"No," Cassidy answered. "You met your daughter. Now go."

"No!" he exclaimed. "Hold on a damn minute!"

Clementine started crying and Cassidy shook her head.

"Go," Cassidy said, still staying calm.

"This was your idea Cassidy," he stated. "You wanted me to meet my daughter. You're just gonna keep her from me now?"

"She's mine," Cassidy answered. "I don't want you anywhere near her. Stay away from us."

"I'll fight for custody."

"You'll never get it," she shook her head. "You don't even have a job."

"I do now," he answered. "You can't just keep her from me."

"You don't want kids Sawyer," she told him. "You can barely take care of yourself. How will you ever take care of a baby?"

"I'll help him," Kate responded. "How can you do this to him?"

"You, stay out of this," Cassidy said, pointing her finger at Kate.

"Is that what all this is about?" Kate asked. "Because I'm here? You won't let Sawyer see his daughter because of me? Well then I'll leave."

"I just remembered that Sawyer is always going to have women coming in and out of her life, and I don't want my daughter to get attached to you when I know you'll be gone in a few months."

"He's changed," Kate whispered. "He loves me. And I'm here to stay. Please, don't punish him just because he got married."

"Fine," Cassidy said sighing, and closing her eyes. "I still don't like this. But-I have a few errands to run. Do you think you could stay here with Clementine?"

"Yeah," Sawyer nodded.

"You are not to leave my house…you get that?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered. "We'll stay right here."

Kate and Sawyer stayed at the house for almost 3 hours. They hadn't gotten a call from Cassidy saying where she was. Kate's cell phone started vibrating. She jumped from being startled by it. She looked at the caller id and noticed that it was the hospital.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Kate, hello, it's Christian," he said. "Is my son with you?"

"Which one are you looking for?" she asked.

"Your husband," he scoffed. Kate silently handed the phone to Sawyer and Sawyer began to talk.

"What's up?" Sawyer asked.

"What kind of trouble did you get yourself in to now?" Christian asked.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," he replied.

"I'm talking about your little girlfriend."

"Dad she's my wife," Sawyer said. "You really need to stop being such an ass."

"Not her," Christian answered. "Cassidy Phillips."

"What about her?" Sawyer asked. "Is something wrong."

"Yeah, something's wrong," he replied. "She was brought into the hospital for taking a half a bottle of aspirin. We saved her, but she's got some major problems. And she's asking for her family…James and Clementine Shephard."

"We'll be right there," he sighed. He hung up the phone and went over to where the baby was sleeping on the floor. He picked her up carefully and carried her toward the door. Kate hadn't made a move, but when she saw Sawyer leaving the house she followed him.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Sawyer what did your dad want? Where's Cassidy? Where are we going?"

Sawyer didn't say anything and he handed Kate the baby and got into the car. He knew that it wasn't the safest thing in the world to take the baby in the car without a car seat, but Cassidy had taken the car, and there was no car seat available. He carefully drove to the hospital. When he got there he took the baby back from Kate and went into the hospital quickly. He walked to the emergency room and bumped into Christian on the way there. Clementine was crying. Sawyer tried to get her to settle down but nothing was helping.

"Where is she?" Sawyer asked.

"Right through there James," Christian answered. "But I think-"

"I don't care what you think," Sawyer scoffed. He walked into the curtain area that his dad was pointing to and saw Cassidy sitting up in bed.

"My baby!" she exclaimed. Sawyer moved his body away from Cassidy's outstretched arms.

"You will never go near my daughter again," he said.

"_Your_ daughter?" she asked. "You weren't even there for my entire pregnancy! You didn't watch me give birth."

"She's only a month old…she won't even know you existed. How the hell could you do that?" he asked. "You left me at your house and you tried to kill yourself?"

"I didn't try to kill myself," she argued.

"Really?" he asked. "What's your excuse then? You just had a really bad headache?"

"No," she sniffled. "Sawyer please don't take my daughter away from me. She's all I have left."

"I'll see you in court," he answered, walking away from her and toward where Kate was standing. On the way home Kate was holding the baby again. She was looking down at the baby and she smiled weakly.

"She's precious Sawyer," she whispered. "She looks exactly like you."

"Well maybe a little shorter," he said looking at her with a smile. She smiled back and ran the back of her hand over Clementine's cheek.

"I guess we're gonna have to go buy some baby furniture," Kate said.

**A/N: OK…so I know it's still Skatey, but it's going to have more Jate. I just have to work up to it. After all they still don't know each other that well. I keep watching the trailers for season 5 and I can hardly contain my excitement! Please please review chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers  
**_**Elle-**Thank you so much for the compliment. I am one of the biggest Skaters ever. I truly believe that Kate and Sawyer should be together in the end. I just need to do something different because I don't have many Jate stories, and even my Jate stories have Skate in it. So I know you're disappointed, but I did promise that my next story would be Jate. But don't worry because since in this story Sawyer and Jack are bros…there will still be Skateness…and the Jate won't start for another few chapters. (But I can almost guarantee you that once the season starts again I will be writing another Skate story…they are definitely my number one ship!)  
**Kayla-**I hope that there's enough Jate in this chapter for you. I'm still gonna wait a few more chapters to have full Jateness, because I don't want to make Kate cheat on Sawyer already. I don't want to cheapen my story by having her already be going to Jack. I hope you don't mind…but I promise promise, the Jate is coming._  
_**Lizi-**This story is basically for you. Hah. I promised I'd do a Jate story…I just had to find inspiration. I hope that you enjoy my story._

Kate and Sawyer were driving home. Kate was holding the baby again. She looked down at the baby and then looked at Sawyer.

"Are you sure that this is what we should do?" she whispered.

"You just said two minutes ago that we needed to get baby furniture," he said. "You can't already change your mind Kate. She's ours now."

"Sawyer," she sighed. "I just-I don't think that we can just take her away from Cassidy. She'll fight for her."

"So!?" he exclaimed. "We'll fight just as hard. I'm not going to let her just take my daughter. I know I just met her but she's mine. She looks just like me. I can't lose her Kate."

"I think it's incredibly sweet that you already feel so much love for her Sawyer," Kate began. "But don't you think that it's just a little too fast?"

"What?!" he exclaimed. "Did you see Cassidy? Did you get the fact that she tried to kill herself? I'm not having my daughter live with a woman like that."

"Honey, you just met your daughter today," she said quietly.

"So you don't think I can do this," he stated. "You really think I'm gonna make that horrible of a dad that you'd rather me leave her with a crazy mother?"

"Sawyer that isn't what I said," Kate breathed. "I just mean…are we really ready to have a baby living with us? We're newlyweds. We haven't even been married for 2 full weeks yet."

"Well I'm sorry if my complicated love life ruins your plans," he scoffed. "But I'm keeping my daughter Kate…if you can't handle it then maybe you should move out."

When they got home Kate carried Clementine up the stairs of the apartment. She handed her to Sawyer and then silently went into the bedroom and shut the door quietly. Sawyer sighed deeply and looked down at Clementine, who looked content, but was looking around the new place curiously. He kissed Clementine on the forehead and then walked over to the phone. He dialed his parents house, which he knew would be a big mistake.

"Hello?" Jack answered.

"Oh thank god you answered," Sawyer sighed. "I got myself into a mess. Dad's gonna be home any minute to tell you guys about it."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I went to meet my daughter today," he began. "Cassidy left…and about 3 hours later dad called and told me that she tried to overdose on aspirin. So I kinda took the baby."

"Well of course you did," Jack answered. "Why would you want your baby with someone like that?"

"Thank you!" he exclaimed.

"Especially when you have a wife who just found out about this baby yesterday," Jack continued. "How the hell could you do that to Kate? She loves you, she's not going to tell you that you can't have your daughter, but think about how incredibly awkward this is going to be for her. Especially when you know damn well that Cassidy is going to fight for your daughter…you just-"

"Jack," he interrupted. "Cassidy has to stay at the hospital tonight anyway…what else would you have me do? Leave her there?"

"Yeah," Jack whispered. "I guess you're right. What do you want me to do?"

"Anyway I was just wondering if you could come and bring me that old baby furniture," Sawyer said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Well like you said…I'm a newlywed, I'm not ready for the baby to sleep in the bed with me and Kate," he chuckled. "I at least need the crib. It's not like she needs a high chair just yet, but-please Jack?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I'll be there after dinner…why don't you talk to your wife?"

"I hate it when you're right," Sawyer sighed. "How can you know more about being married than me?"

"Because I've been married genius," Jack answered. "I'll be there in a couple hours."

"Ok," Sawyer mumbled. "Bye."

Sawyer got up carefully and then walked over to the couch. He sat down with Clementine and then looked at the bedroom door, where Kate was. He sighed to himself and stood back up. Before he got to the door it opened quickly.

"I'm sorry," they both said. Kate stepped toward Sawyer and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her with one arm, while holding the baby in the other.

"Kate," he whispered. "I shouldn't have put you in this situation. I'm sorry."

"Me too," she sighed. "I just-I'm scared. I'm not ready to be a mom Sawyer. I just-I know this is selfish, but I figured that our first baby would be ours. I thought that it would be at least 2 or 3 years. That's something we talked about right? I mean…you said you didn't even really care if we ever had kids…and you're asking me to take in a little baby, who I just met…and who's the product of one of your other relationships. It's just weird."

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry Kate. I just-I can't let that psycho woman raise this baby. She deserves so much better than that. She deserves you Kate."

"You really think I'm gonna be a good mom?" she asked.

"I think you're going to be the best mom Clementine could ask for," he answered. "Just don't be mad. Don't leave."

"I'm not going to leave," she laughed. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I said if you can't handle it then you can leave," he mumbled. "I didn't mean that Kate. I don't want you to leave. I can't do this all by myself."

"You won't have to."

Later that night Jack came over with the furniture. Kate looked after the baby while Sawyer and Jack put the furniture together. There was just a crib and a changing table. Jack was also smart enough to buy them some diapers, baby bottles and formula on his way to their house. Sawyer and Kate decided they would go shopping the next day. Kate was rocking the baby when Jack came out of the baby's room and went to the sink. He washed his hands and then filled a glass with water. He walked over to Kate and sat down.

"Where's Sawyer?" she asked.

"Trying out the new crib," Jack smirked. Kate laughed and shook her head.

"I don't know what to do Jack," she sighed. "I mean I love Sawyer, and I want to support him…but this is just-we haven't even been married-"

"2 weeks," Jack finished her sentence. "Yeah…I know.. I think it's kinda crazy."

"Yeah, I knew you'd think I was nuts."

"It's not your fault Kate," he shook his head. "I know you love Sawyer. But…it's a lot of extra baggage."

"You're going to think I'm an awful person," she mumbled.

"I don't think so," he replied. "You're a great person, for taking this baby in, when you've only just met her today."

"No," she sighed. "Jack…I almost think-God, I can't even say it…forget it, I'm horrible. God! What is wrong with me!"

"Kinda hard to tell you what's wrong with you when you won't say what your thinking," he said.

"I almost think it would have been easier if Cassidy had died," she said quickly. "God! I'm terrible. I should just go. Clementine shouldn't have such a horrible woman even anywhere near her-"

"Kate," Jack said softly. "That's normal. I mean as horrible as it may be for you to think that…you're kinda right. The drama of all of this isn't going to come from this innocent child…it's gonna come from the court cases and the psycho birth mother who's going to fight tooth and nail for her baby."

"I just thought that being a newlywed was supposed to be the easy part," Kate whispered. "I thought we were supposed to stay in this honeymoon period till at least the first couple months."

"Well you can still be a newlywed with a new baby," Jack told her.

"So are your parents totally freaking out?" she asked.

"It's not really their business how you and Sawyer spend your life," he replied. "And I'm sure they're gonna want to get to know their granddaughter."

"I don't want this beautiful baby to split me and Sawyer up," she whispered.

"Then don't let it," Jack smiled.

"Thanks Jack," she said. She wrapped her arms around him and Jack hugged her back. He kissed her gently on the cheek and then stood back up.

"I better make sure that Sawyer's not screwing up the crib," Jack said. "We don't want the baby falling out the bottom of it while she's sleeping."

Kate smiled and then looked down at the baby. Clementine reached her hands up to Kate, and Kate couldn't help but smile again.

That night Kate and Sawyer were laying in bed. He reached over and ran his hand over her cheek and leaned forward. He kissed her and then backed away.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I never meant to screw your life up Kate."

"You didn't," she shook her head. "It's ok. I would do the same thing."

"I heard you talking to Jack," he said. "About Cassidy."

"Shi-Sawyer, I never should have said that," she stated. "I feel horrible. She didn't deserve that. I'm a horrible person."

"You know what I thought," he mumbled. "I was kinda thinking the same damn thing. So I guess I'm just as much of an asshole. I cared about her Kate, but that was in the past. I don't care about her anymore. I mean, I don't want to see her dead, but I don't want her in my life."

"I kinda think that's gonna be hard, when you have Clementine to think about," she answered. The baby started crying and Sawyer started chuckling softly. He got up and went into the bedroom. Kate followed him, and watched him from the doorway.

"You're adorable," she shook her head.

"Well Clementine is stinky," he said putting her down. Kate chuckled softly and went into the bedroom.

3 days later, Kate was at home with the baby while Sawyer went to his first day of work. She asked for an extra week off from work, explaining everything that had happened. Her boss was more than happy to give her the extra time, although she wasn't going to get paid time off. She was watching her soap operas and rocking Clementine to sleep. There was a sharp rap on the door. Kate carefully got up with Clementine and opened the door.

"Give me my baby!" Cassidy exclaimed. Kate held Clementine closer and shook her head.

"No," she shook her head.

"She's mine, give her to me, or I'll call the cops!" Cassidy yelled.

"Shh, you're scaring your daughter," Kate answered. "Sawyer said, 'see you in court', so that's where we'll see you."

"I'm her mother, I'm the only parent that has been in her life, till 4 days ago, give her to me or I'll call the cops," she threatened again.

"Fine, go ahead and call the cops."

Kate shut the door and then dialed Sawyer's work to let him know what was going on. He said that he'd be home soon. Before Sawyer could get there, there was another loud knock on the door.

"Los Angeles Police Department ma'am…open the door," a loud voice said. Kate's heart beat faster, she put Clementine in her crib and went to the door.

"Yes," she said.

"Where's the child ma'am?" he asked.

"I-" she started and then stopped.

"If you don't give us the location of the baby right now, I'm going to have to cuff you and take you down to the police station," he said.

"She's in her crib," Kate stated, stepping away. The police officer came into the apartment and took Clementine out of her crib. Kate put her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"You can't take her," Kate whispered.

"Well seems to me, ma'am, that Ms. Phillips is the baby's biological mother. In fact you have no legal rights to this baby whatsoever."

"She tried to kill herself!" Kate exclaimed. "You're going to give a 4 week old baby to a suicidal woman!"

"Attempted suicide was ruled out ma'am, it was recorded as an accidental overdose," he answered.

"Accidental!" she yelled. "She took a whole bottle of aspirin."

"Half," Cassidy said, standing in the door way and taking the baby from the officer.

"Thank you for your co-operation. If your boyfriend wants to call us-"

"Husband!" she said. "Get out of my house please."

The officer and Cassidy left. Kate slammed the door and let out a frustrated scream. She went back to the couch and flopped down. Sawyer walked into the room a few minutes later. She stood up quickly and went over to him.

"Sawyer, I'm so so sorry," she sobbed. "I didn't mean-I didn't know what to do. Don't hate me Sawyer."

"You just let Cassidy take her?" he asked.

"The police were here!" she said. "I didn't-Sawyer-"

"You didn't want the responsibility," he scoffed.

"James!" she sobbed. "James, I didn't-please-don't do this."

"I can't be here right now," he mumbled and left the apartment. Kate put her head down in her hands and let out another sob. She had been alone for almost a 2 hours before she heard the door opening again. Sawyer stumbled into the apartment, followed closely by Jack. Jack lead him into the bedroom and then came back out into the living room.

"Is he alright?" Kate whispered.

"Just a little drunk," Jack replied. "He's sorry he yelled at you Kate."

"Thanks," she chuckled. "But I really don't blame him for getting pissed. It's all my fault. They took her out of the crib…I let them leave with her. I should have tried to keep them here till Sawyer got here."

"Kate it's not your fault," Jack said. "Say it Kate."

"What?" she chuckled.

"You heard me…I know it probably sounds dumb…but say it."

"It's not my fault," she mumbled.

"The bar called us to tell us he was drunk…I went to pick him up and he kept saying over and over 'I'm sorry…I'm sorry'. I finally got it out of him that he yelled at you. He didn't mean to get so pissed. He just wants his daughter."

"I know he does," she answered. "I'm just-I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Just hang in there Kate," Jack whispered. "I know that I don't really know you that well, but I'm your brother-in-law, so anytime you need me…call me ok? Especially if Sawyer's drunk and you need someone."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I've never really seen him like that. I mean…I've seen him drunk, but he gets lovey when he's drunk. He gets very touchy feely."

"Well that's better than angry and abusive."

"Definitely," she nodded. "Thanks Jack. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how everything is…I've got it from here."

"When's the court date?" he asked.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "We'll have to figure that one out."

They both stood up at the same time, and they hugged each other. Kate walked Jack to the door and locked it after he left. She walked into the bedroom and laid down next to Sawyer. He wasn't sleeping which sort of surprised her.

"You smell like him," he mumbled.

"I smell like who?" she asked.

"Jack," he answered. "What were you guys doing out there? Did he screw you?"

"No," she scoffed. "Sawyer, go to bed. Sleep it off."

"What if I don't want to," he shrugged. "Do you understand that they took my daughter today?"

"Yes, I understand that Sawyer," she sighed. "Listen to me…we will get her back. Maybe we'll get joint custody."

"I DON'T _WANT-"_ he yelled, and then calmed down_._ "Freckles, I don't want joint custody. What if Cassidy does something while Clementine is there? What if she kills herself right in front of Clementine?"

"Well," she began. "Then at least Clementine isn't old enough to realize what's happening."

"What if she kills herself, and then no one finds her till weeks later, and Clementine starves to death or something. I can't risk that baby. Even if she wasn't mine I wouldn't want her with Cassidy…I can't believe that you do."

"I don't-" Kate sighed. "Look, I'm not going to talk to you while your drunk because anything I say is going to get twisted, and you're not even going to remember this conversation anyway."

"Fine," he scoffed. "If you don't care about Clementine-"

"I do care about her Sawyer," she interrupted. "James...I know that you love her, so that means I love her too. We'll get her back."

"You smell like him," he said again.

"Sawyer what the hell are you talking about?" she asked. "Who do I smell like?"

"Jack!" he exclaimed.

"You have to stop this," she whispered. "He hugged me…that's all."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because maybe he understands how this could scare the crap out of me," she answered.

"What?" he scoffed.

"Having a baby," she replied. "Sawyer-I always thought that my first baby would be-I thought that I would deal with the 9 months of pregnancy and-I mean I haven't exactly bonded with Clementine yet."

"Give it some time," he whispered. "Can you honestly ask me to just give up my daughter?"

"No," she sighed. "I'm not going to ask you to give her up Sawyer…but you can't ask me to just accept her completely with no questions asked. Like you just said…I need some time to get used to it. But stop accusing me of sleeping with Jack."

"Sleep with me then," he said, running his hand up her back. He leaned forward and kissed her drunkly but sweetly. She moaned softly and rolled over on top of him. She touched his face softly and he flipped them over so he was on top. He pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it on the floor.

"You got your figure back quickly after having that baby Freckles," he smirked. She couldn't help but smile too. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered.

Sawyer had sobered up. Kate was laying against his chest. She leaned up to him and kissed his lips softly. He kissed her back, but then stopped. She leaned up to kiss him again and smiled at him.

"I love kissing you," she said.

"I'm sorry I keep accusing you of sleeping with Jack," he said. "I just keep thinking about how my dad said that you should have picked him. I know that I'm crazy. I know that you love me. I'm just-my whole life I've never been good enough."

"You are," she whispered. She leaned against his chest again and closed her eyes.

That night she dreamed about Jack. When she woke up Sawyer was watching her sleep and she couldn't have felt worse. She leaned forward and kissed him quickly, but then left the bed and went to take a shower. She was washing her hair when the door creaked opened.

"Kate?" Sawyer asked. "Kate, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said, hiding a sniffle. "I'm fine."

"You want some company?" he asked, not waiting for an answer and coming up behind her. She let out a soft chuckle and put her face under the rushing water to rinse the tears off.

"Sure," she whispered.

"Freckles, what's wrong?" he said.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I'm just being stupid. Can you wash my back?"

Sawyer took the sponge and started running it down her back. He kissed her neck softly and she fell back under his spell. But Jack was still lingering in her mind.

**A/N: Please please review! AND Happy New Year! 21 more days till Lost premiere!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple weeks Sawyer and Kate both went to work. Jack spent a lot of his free time at their house…sometimes when Sawyer wasn't even home.

Kate walked up the steps to the apartment and opened the door. Jack was sitting on the couch when she walked in. She gasped loudly and looked at him.

"Jack," she whispered.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I mean…that came out wrong…I meant, why aren't you at work?"

"I just decided to leave early," he answered. "I wanted to-I kinda wanted to hang out with you."

"Jack, I'm married to your brother," she said.

"Oh, that's not what I-this is really embarrassing, I didn't mean-"

"Jack, it was a joke," she smiled. He let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kate," he sighed. "I just-I have a confession."

"Before you say anything, have you been drinking?" she asked, looking at his glass.

"Maybe a little," he admitted. "But Kate…I kinda-I like you. I know that we haven't known each other that long, and I know you're married to Sawyer…but every time I see you I get butterflies in my stomach. And I can tell you feel the same."

"It doesn't matter what I feel Jack," she whispered. "I love Sawyer. He's my husband. I'm not going to betray him."

"You wanna here some stories about when we were kids?" Jack asked with a smile. Kate nodded and smiled too.

They told stories about their lives and both of them made each other laugh. Kate told him about what happened to her as a kid, and Jack shared stories about both him and Sawyer.

"I was married," Jack whispered.

"I guess both you and Sawyer have your baggage," Kate answered.

"My wife divorced me because I didn't spend enough time with her," he said. "I mean-I loved her, but I-I promised myself that if I ever had the chance to have a wife again…I wouldn't make those mistakes again."

"Is your wife still around?" Kate asked.

"She moved to Memphis," he replied. "I don't think she'll be coming back."

"I'm sorry Jack," she said, noticing the slight pain in his eyes. "You do have really amazing eyes though…whether you believe it or not."

"Back at you Kate," he stated. He lifted his hand to her cheek and brushed her hair out of her face. He started leaning forward and then Kate stopped him.

"Jack," she whispered. He wasn't leaning forward anymore, but he wasn't backing away either. Kate shook her head and started leaving the couch. Jack reached over and took her by the hand. He pulled her toward him and kissed her softly. It was closed mouth and Kate quickly backed away. She got up and went into the bedroom and shut the door.

Jack sighed to himself, but didn't move from his spot on the couch. Moments later the door opened and Sawyer came through the door.

"Jack-o," he said, locking the door and walked over to the couch. "What's up? What are you doin' here?"

"I just wanted to see if you needed anything," Jack whispered, and stood up. "Kate said that everything was fine."

"Well then Kate lied to you brother," he answered. "Or she really doesn't know me at all. I have to find a way to get Clementine back. She can't stay with Cassidy. Is there anything you can do?"

"Well unfortunately James, I'm a doctor…not a lawyer," Jack replied. "I should probably go. I need to-"

"Jack!" Kate exclaimed, coming out of the room. "You can't-Sawyer. Hey. I didn't hear you come through the door. When did you come home."

"Just a second ago," he said furrowing his eyebrows. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Kate shook her head. "I'm glad you're home Sawyer."

"I should get going," Jack said. "I'll see you guys later."

Jack left the apartment. Sawyer leaned toward Kate and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled weakly and shook her head.

"I gotta start getting ready for this trial Kate, the trial is in a few days," he said softly. "Do you wanna help?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Of course I'll help."

The next day Sawyer spent the whole day at the lawyer's office. Kate stayed home from work because her boss called and said that he didn't need her to come in. She had just gotten out of the shower and there was a knock on the door. Kate wrapped her robe around herself and went to see who it was. When she looked through the peephole she saw Jack standing there. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "What the hell are you doing here Jack?"

"Whoa," he said holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry. I didn't-Kate…I'm here to see Sawyer…well and you."

"Sawyer isn't here," she sighed. "I'm going to get dressed."

"Kate, I'm sorry about yesterday," he stated.

"Well, I didn't stop you," she whispered. "Jack…I can't-I can't do this. I'm with Sawyer. I love him. And I have to be with him. I can't leave him alone right now…especially not with what's going on with him and Cassidy."

"I know," he shook his head. "I can't-I have to go home. I don't know why I came here."

"Wait," she said and stepped toward him. "Just let me get dressed. We have to talk."

"You're right," he whispered.

Kate went back to the bedroom and came back out a few minutes later. She sat down next to Jack and sighed heavily. Jack looked at her and began twiddling his thumbs.

"Jack," she began. "This is ridiculous. We can't be doing this. I love Sawyer. I'm married to him…and he's your brother."

"I wouldn't want to hurt him for anything in the world," Jack said.

"Me neither," she shook her head. "No one has ever loved me like him."

"Well how could he not love you," he whispered, reaching over and touching her hair.

"You do understand that this can't happen," she said. "Not ever. I can't-I can't hurt him. Especially not now…not with what he's going on with-"

"With Cassidy. I know, you already said that," he answered. "But what if all that wasn't going on. Is that the only reason you're staying with him right now?"

"How could you even ask me that?" she scoffed. "Jack, he's my husband. I didn't marry him, just to marry him Jack. And I got our wedding pictures today."

"Can I see them?" he asked with a smile. Kate nodded and stood up. She came back with a photo album that the photographer put together for Kate and Sawyer. She sat down next to Jack and opened it up. The book was filled with mostly candid pictures. Some were of Kate and Sawyer in the waterfall. There was only one that was a real posed picture with them facing the camera.

"I didn't even know that half of these were taken," she chuckled. Kate pointed at a picture of Sawyer and Kate splashing each other in the water. Kate was visibly laughing, with her mouth wide opened.

"You're beautiful," he said.

"I'm wearing jeans and flip flops," she said. "I don't have any make-up on or anything."

"Well that's what I like about it," he answered. "It's real. You two look like you're so in love."

"We are," she replied, looking at him. "Jack, I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I don't know-this is the worst-I love Sawyer so much. I love him and I don't-but it's like every time I see you…I feel like I'm falling for you too. But I can't-I can't do that to him."

"How crappy do you think I feel?" he asked. "He's my brother…I kissed you yesterday. I'm not supposed to be attracted to my brother's wife."

"Well, you can look, but you can't touch," she whispered. "That's what's killing me. Me and Sawyer-our romance was so whirl wind. I mean it went so quick, and before I knew it he was proposing. I haven't even known him a year, but I do know that I love him. I just want to be with someone who's going to love me completely…and I know he will. How can I break his heart? I just feel so horrible about this Clementine thing. He hasn't really been talking to me about it. I mean he's basically doing it all by himself. I've helped him a little, but he's scared. I know he won't tell me, but he's so scared that he's going to lose his daughter…and if that happens…I have to be there for him. And if he gets custody I have to be here too because he told me he needed me to help him with her…I can't abandon him…he already feels abandoned by your parents."

"I don't think you should," he answered. "And I can't say that I want you to leave him because I don't. I'm not in love with you Kate. I just like you. I want to kiss you, but I know that can't happen again."

"No," she whispered. "It really can't."

It was the day of court. Kate was standing in the bathroom putting her hair up in a bun. Sawyer walked up behind her and pulled her hands away from her hair.

"James," she chuckled. "I gotta get this perfect."

"You don't need to put your hair in a bun," he told her. "Leave it down."

He kissed her neck and ran is hands down her arms. She turned toward him and smiled. She let her hair back down and shook her head.

"What if we lose?" he whispered.

"They can't make you stay away," she answered. "But I'll help you through this James. And by the way…we're not gonna lose."

Kate and Sawyer were sitting in the court room. Both sides made their case. It didn't take as long as Kate thought it would before the judge was back with his decision. She grabbed Sawyer's hand tightly. She looked over at Cassidy. Cassidy was holding Clementine and looked proud and confident. The judge sat down and cleared his throat.

"After reviewing everything for this case, I've made my decision," he said. "In the case of Clementine Phillips…I grant physical custody to Mr. and Mrs. James Shephard."

Sawyer stood up quickly and hugged Kate. Kate hugged him back and ran her hand down his back. She smiled at him and then looked over at Cassidy who looked completely devastated.

"Ms. Phillips will have visitation rights. Every weekend Friday to Sunday. And considering I don't think either of you can make a good decision on a time, I'm going to say that it will be 4pm on Friday and Saturday. I would also like to remind all of you that if you are not on time to pick up or drop of the child, I will revisit this case and may change my mind."

"What if she doesn't bring her back on Sundays?" Sawyer asked.

"Mr. Shephard, what did I just say?" the judge asked. "Take your daughter home."

Sawyer walked over to Cassidy and held out his hands.

"Give her to me," he said.

"Let me say goodbye," she sniffled. He sighed and crossed his arms to wait. Cassidy hugged Clementine and kissed her on the forehead.

That night after they put Clementine to bed, Sawyer and Kate were sitting in the living room together. Sawyer didn't look very happy.

"Sawyer, what's wrong?" she asked. "You should be happy. We won."

"I don't want her in our lives Kate," he said. "Cassidy is going to ruin everything. I didn't want you to have to deal with her."

"Don't worry about me," she whispered. "I'll be fine. But that little girl...she deserves to know her real mom."

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "Cassidy tried to kill herself...she doesn't deserve anything."

"Maybe Cassidy doesn't deserve Clementine," she began. "But Clementine deserves to know Cassidy. My mom died when I was 5 James...I wish that I had had more time with her. So I think that Clementine should have time with her too."

"She'll have you," he answered.

"What if she doesn't want me," Kate frowned. "I remember what it was like to hate my step-mom. I haven't even talked to her in over 3 years. She tried to be my mom, but she wasn't."

"Well your step-mom is evil," Sawye replied. "You're not evil. And Clementine is a baby...she's not even gonna remember Cassidy even being there."

"Except, honey...Cassidy is gonna be there," she answered. "Cassidy has visitation rights. We can't just not take her to see Cassidy...the judge told us that already."

"I know," he mumbled. "I'm just scared something might happen to her."

"Nothing is going to happen to her," she replied. "I know that Cassidy loves her...she wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"Kate she tried to kill herself!" he exclaimed. "I don't want a suicidal maniac around my daughter."

"Well then I guess I can't be around her either," Kate whispered and stood up. She went quietly into the bedroom. Sawyer followed her. He stopped Kate from going into the bathroom and took her gently by the arm.

"What are you talking about," he said quietly.

"When I was 16," she breathed. "No one loved me. Both of my parents were gone, I just-I had no other way out. So I tried to kill myself. I slit my wrists. My step-mom heard me fall and she took me to the hospital, and then left me there alone."

"Freckles," he whispered and cupped her face in his hands. "Why?"

"I just told you," she shrugged. "No one loved me. My whole life I've been waiting for someone to love me."

"Well you know how much I love you Freckles," he said. "Or maybe you don't."

"I do," she nodded. "I know."

He turned toward her and kissed her softly and slowly. He pulled her onto his lap and she followed his lead. She sat down on his lap and let out a breathy moan. She backed away to catch her breath, but Sawyer pressed his lips to hers again. He ran his hand up her shirt and she pulled her shirt over her head quickly and tossed it on the floor.

"Sawyer," she whispered.

"Jack told me he kissed you," Sawyer said, standing up and bringing her with him. He carried her to the bedroom, kissing her on the way there. He laid her down on the bed and kissed down her neck. "What did it feel like?"

"What?" she asked, sounding slightly distracted.

"When Jack kissed you," he whispered, moving back to her lips and kissing them gently but nipping at them softly. She gasped and stopped him from kissing her.

"Nothing like you," she told him, flipping over on top of her and kissing him hard. "I love kissing you."

Neither of them said anything else. The only sounds that you could hear were soft breaths and the sound of their lips smacking. Kate was laying on her side, and she felt Sawyer move next to her and wrap one arm around her.

"Why did you let him kiss you?" Sawyer whispered.

"I don't know," she answered. "But it won't happen again. It can't happen again."

"Do you like him?" Sawyer asked.

"Not as much as I love you," she replied, flipping toward him and kissing his lips. "He's charming Sawyer...but not as charming as you. I don't know what I would do without you."

He wrapped his arms around her and the baby started crying. Kate sighed and then looked at Sawyer.

"I'll get her," she answered. She got out of bed and went to Clementine's room. She picked up the baby and bounced her gently. She looked at the doorway where Sawyer was standing. He walked toward her and kissed her on the lips.

"See?" he asked. "You're a natural."

"I just thought of something," she said. "What are we going to do with the baby while we're a work?"

"Oh, I already took care of that," he answered. "Claire is really cool. Since I just work at her house helping her organize the books, she told me I could bring her."

"Oh," she whispered.

"Are you pissed?" he asked.

"Not at all," she answered. "Why would I be pissed?"

"You just look distracted," he replied taking the baby from her.

"I'm just tired," she answered. She left the room, and went to their bedroom. She laid down and a few minutes later Sawyer came in and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her gently on the cheek and they both fell asleep.

**A/N: Please Review! It's soooo soon till Lost season premiere...I can hardly contain myself!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sawyer, she is so adorable," Claire said excitedly and picked her up. "Look at that face."

"Looks just like me huh?" he smirked.

"I can't wait to see my little guy," she said, putting her hands against her stomach.

"So you know that he's a boy?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm not sure," she answered. "I just have this feeling. I have no idea how to deal with boys, but I'm so excited."

"Well, I'll help ya out," he replied. "Our babies can play while we work. When Clementine gets a little older I'm gonna see if Kate wants to try for another baby."

"Well, you're the first man that I've ever met who actually wants kids," she said. "I mean most guys don't care…they just want kids because their wives do…but you…and Kate must be a remarkable woman to be ok with raising someone else's baby."

"It's like adoption," he shrugged. "I don't know though. Clementine's only been with us for a few weeks and it's like…I don't know, Kate doesn't exactly act like she's happy. I haven't seen her smile in-something just tells me that something's going on. When my brother used to come over all the time Kate would be so happy when I'd get home. She'd want to have sex-ok…sorry that was a little too far. I just-since my brother hasn't been around as much, she's been a little depressed. I think he's in love with her."

"Sawyer, you're a great guy…a great husband," she stated. "If Jack is in love with her..._if._ It doesn't mean she's in love with him."

"I know...I should go," he whispered. "It's almost 6. I gotta stop by the florist on my way home."

"See, everyone should be as lucky as Kate," Claire chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow Sawyer."

"Yeah," he nodded. "See ya Claire."

Claire handed Clementine to Sawyer. He left the house and drove home. He stopped by the flower shop on the way home. Then he decided to go get take-out for dinner. He decided that he liked all the 'awws' he got when he brought Clementine with him. He drove home, and was excited to surprise Kate, but then he noticed that her car wasn't there.

Kate was sitting in her car outside of the Shephard's house. Jack had called her and asked if he could see her. Both of his parents were gone for the day. She walked up the steps to the house and her heart was pounding. She knocked on the door and Jack came to the door.

"I-" she started.

"Me first," he interrupted. "Kate, I've tried. I've tried to stay away…but I miss you. I feel like-I need you Kate."

"Jack don't do this," she shook her head. "I can't-"

"Tell me that that kiss meant nothing," he said, reaching forward and touching her face. She shook her head and sniffled softly.

"I can't," she whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. He backed away, and she looked at him and leaned back in to kiss him. She kissed him and opened her mouth to let him deepen the kiss. She sighed into his mouth but continued to kiss him. He ran his hand through her hair, somewhat similar to what Sawyer did to her, but she didn't think about it. She stopped to take a breath, and leaned back in, and before their lips touched, her phone started vibrating. Jack was standing close enough to her, to feel it also. She backed away and picked up the phone. She noticed on the caller ID, that it was Sawyer.

"Hello?" she asked, wiping her lips.

"Freckles?" Sawyer asked. "Where are you?"

"W-where are you?" she asked.

"I just got home," he answered. "And I asked you first. What's going on?"

"I just came to your parents house, your mom had that extra baby stuff for us," she replied quickly.

"My mom is at work Kate," he argued.

"Well Jack's here," she stated. "I'm coming home right now."

She hung up the phone and went further into the house.

"Your mom really did tell me she had some baby stuff," she said, crossing her arms. "So can I please have it so I can go home to my husband-your brother! God! We're so stupid!"

"We can't help the way we feel Kate," he whispered, stepping toward her. "If you love me-"

"I love him!" she exclaimed. "Please just get me the baby stuff and let me go!"

He left the room and came back with a box of baby stuff. She took the box and then started leaving the house, practically at a run. Jack followed her quickly and stopped her right before she left the house.

"Jack, don't," she sobbed. "Please, let me go. I'm so-I can't do this. Sawyer-"

"Just tell me one thing," he said. "If you don't like me…if you don't want to be with me Kate, then why did you agree to come over?"

"I don't know," she answered. "But I have to go. I have to go home."

Kate left the house and drove home. The tears started streaming down her face as she drove. Her vision was blurred from the tears, but she didn't slow down or pull over. She pulled up to the apartment complex and put her head against the steering wheel. She kept thinking about the kiss. She kept thinking about what could have happened if Sawyer hadn't called her. She never thought that she would ever cheat. That wasn't something that she could do. But thinking about the kiss and thinking about how it could very well have escalated to something much worse. She composed herself and went up the steps to the apartment. When she reached the hallway she could smell the scent of candles. She got to the door and knew it was coming from their apartment. She put her head against the door, and it opened. Kate fell into the apartment and Sawyer caught her.

"Hey," he chuckled. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing," she breathed. "Hi."

She kissed his lips and he took her by the hand and guided her into the house. She looked around and saw that the apartment was filled with lit candles and the baby was no where to be seen. She saw the table set with the food already on the plates. There was a vase of daisies, and yellow and white roses sitting on the table.

"James," she whispered. "This is beautiful. Where's the baby?"

"Neighbors," he answered.

"I love you so much," she said softly and wrapped her arms around him. She sobbed softly, trying not to let him hear it.

"Freckles?" he asked. "What's the matter?"

"You," she whispered. "You are so good to me. I don't deserve you."

"Oh, yes you do," he replied, putting his hands in her hair.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom and then I'll be back," she answered.

She walked into the bathroom and looked at her face in the mirror. She scoffed at herself and shook her head. She turned on the water and splashed her face and then sobbed again.

"You're a stupid stupid woman Katherine Shephard," she whispered.

"Kate?" Sawyer asked, knocking on the door softly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she answered, and turned the water off. She came out of the bathroom and Sawyer pulled her into a kiss.

"Let's forget dinner," he whispered. "I never could wait till dessert."

Kate smiled weakly at him and he leaned back in for another kiss. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall. She moaned softly and then let go of him and lowered herself back down.

"I'm actually kinda hungry," she told him. "Do you mind if we wait?"

"Ok," he sighed. "Now I know that I told you I would stop accusing you of sleeping with Jack, but what the hell is happening with you guys? What the hell-I don't understand it. You used to want me. What's wrong?"

"Sawyer please," she whispered. "Nothing is going on. I love you. I'm just hungry."

"When was the last time we had sex Kate?" he asked. "Because…not that I'm keeping count…but it's been like 3 weeks…actually since Clementine moved in…so perfect, you can blame it on that. Let's just go eat. I'm not really in the mood anymore anyway."

He pushed past her and walked over to the table. He sat down and scooted his chair in loudly. Kate cautiously walked over to the table and sat down across from him. He started shoveling the food into his mouth quickly. He didn't look up at Kate even once as he ate. Kate ate quietly and slowly, watching Sawyer, not sure what he might do next. Sawyer finished his dinner quickly and then cleared his own plate and threw it into the sink. It didn't break, but it made a loud clatter. Kate jumped and tensed her shoulders.

"I'm going to get Clementine," he mumbled. "We obviously aren't doing anything tonight."

"Sawyer," she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I just want to see you Kate," he shook his head. "I mean we see each other at night, but I have to take care of my daughter. I know that you probably resent me for taking her in, but-you're gonna have to deal with it. I mean if it's like this now, what's gonna happen when we have another baby?"

"Another baby?" she shook her head and stood up.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I was gonna-never mind, there's no point."

"Sawyer talk to me," she said, taking his hand.

"I love you," he told her. "I think I've been pretty clear."

"Yeah," she whispered. "I know you love me. And I would never ask you to give up Clementine. I don't resent you. I just don't want-"

"I was gonna tell you today, that when Clementine gets a little older, I want to have another baby," he said. "I like the idea of having a little mini-you. It doesn't even matter to me if it's a boy or girl. I just-"

"James," she whispered and stepped toward him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "You really want another baby?"

"It's stupid. I'm going to get Clementine," he murmured. "I'll do the dishes when I get back."

"Leave the dishes," she said. "Leave Clementine." She took him by the hand and pulled him toward her. She kissed him softly. He didn't seem interested at first, but then he gave in and kissed her back. He cleared the table off and lifted her up on to the table.

"Sawyer," she breathed. "We eat here."

"Who cares?" he asked. She laid down and he crawled over her.

The next day while Sawyer was at work, Clementine wouldn't stop crying. He kept going over to her and picking her up, but each time he'd set her back down, she would start crying again.

"I'm really sorry Claire. I don't know what's wrong with her," he whispered.

"Maybe she knows that something's wrong with her daddy," she answered, sitting down next to him. "Come on Sawyer. Spill."

"I think Kate's cheating on me," he sighed. "With Jack."

"You mean your brother Jack?" she asked.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just paranoid. But last night when I came home…I brought flowers and food and she was at my parents house 'picking up baby stuff'."

"Well did she bring home baby stuff?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," he sighed. "But when I tried to-I dunno. She just didn't really seem very interested in having sex with me. I mean when I first met her I couldn't keep her away from me. She was always kissing me. I just-how can the romance already be gone. We've only been married for 3 months."

"Do you really think that either of them would be capable of doing that to you?" she asked. "I mean it would be one thing for Kate to cheat on you…I mean it would make her a bitch, but if she cheated on you with your own brother…I'd kick her ass and his ass…I'm 9 months pregnant, but I feel confident that I could take both of them."

"Probably could mamacita," he chuckled. "I dunno…I know I'm probably just being stupid. But I just feel like-I want her to love me. I don't want her to leave me…least of all for Jack. Jack's a good guy…but he's definitely not a good husband. I don't want to hate them…but if they're sleeping with each other…I don't know if I could ever forgive that."

Kate went home from work early so that she could make Sawyer a nice home cooked meal. She felt so guilty from the previous night that she had to do something to make up for it. She was standing in the kitchen, with an apron on, and she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door without bothering to look to see who it was. Jack was standing in front of her with a bouquet of flowers. It was almost the same bouquet that Sawyer had bought her, only there was a dozen red roses with the daisies.

"Great minds think alike," she sighed. "What are you doing here Jack?"

"I had to see you again Kate," he whispered.

"You can't be bringing me flowers, and planting kisses on me at your parents house," she told him. "Jack, you have to go. I'm making dinner for Sawyer."

"Generally when someone brings you flowers, you should thank them," he argued.

"Well thank you, thank you very much, they're gorgeous, but don't you see that this could totally ruin my marriage to your brother! Your _only_ brother," she said.

"Kate, I have tried not to love you," he started.

"Then try harder!" she exclaimed with tears forming in her eyes. He stepped toward her and hushed her gently. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs. She looked at her feet and took a deep breath.

"I never thought that I could have so many emotions running through me," she whispered. "I want you. And when I'm with you I feel alive…but then I think about Sawyer, and I just feel like puking everywhere."

"That's a pretty picture," Jack smiled. Kate let out a chuckle and scratched the side of her head.

"Remember how you were talking about how you get butterflies when you see me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, and ran his hand down her arm.

"Well I have these butterflies, that are like rabid," she whispered. "It makes me feel amazing, and horrible all at the same time. Jack-"

"Shh," he whispered. "When will he be home?"

"5 or 6-but-" she began, and he pressed his lips to hers. She sobbed, but opened her mouth and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. He started running his hands up and down her body and she let out a sharp breath. He moved to her neck and started kissing her and moving down her chest.

"Jack," she whispered.

"Tell me you want me to stop," he said, looking at her.

"I want you to stop," she told him. He nodded and started leaving. She quickly grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back toward her. She kissed him and then could smell the dinner burning so stopped. Jack put his hands against her hips and started kissing the back of her neck while Kate continued to cook.

"This apron is really sexy," he whispered. Kate let out a chuckle, and then they both heard the key in the door. Jack backed away and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Sawyer walked through the door, and Kate could hear Clementine screaming.

"Is she ok?" Kate asked, walking toward them and picking her up. Clementine clung to Kate's apron and stopped crying.

"I guess she just needed her momma," he smirked. "What are you doin' here Jack? Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"Dad let me go home early," he answered.

"You're home early," Kate said.

"Not expecting me?" he asked. "You guys weren't done with your afternoon tryst. How the hell could you do this to me! I trusted you! And you…my brother…we're done."

He stormed out of the room. Kate was still holding Clementine and rocking back and forth. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"I'll go talk to him," Jack said. "I have to explain everything."

"You're not going to tell him anything Jack," she answered. "You're gonna go home."

"But-I thought-" he started.

"Go home," she repeated. Jack hesitated, and watched as she put Clementine down in the baby seat. Then he turned and left. Kate shook her head and walked to the bedroom. Looking back at Clementine who had already fallen asleep. She went into the bedroom, and saw an opened suitcase sitting on the bed. She saw that the closet door was opened too and knew that Sawyer was inside.

"Sawyer," she said, loud enough for him to hear. "Sawyer, don't leave. Please. Don't leave Clementine."

"I don't think you understand," he chuckled from inside of the closet, and then reappeared, holding a pile of her clothes. "I'm not going anywhere, you are. Go be with Jack, but you sure as hell aren't staying here anymore."

"Sawyer," she sobbed. "No. Sawyer please. Don't do this. I didn't-we didn't. He came over because-Sawyer. Please just hear me."

"Fine," he scoffed. "This oughta be really good."

He sat down on the bed. She sniffled again and knelt in front of him. She put her head in his lap, and began to cry. He pushed her gently off his legs and looked at her angrily, without one ounce of remorse for her tears.

"What?" he asked. "You wanna tell me, fine, I'm listening, but I'm not gonna feel sorry for you."

"He came over today," she whispered. "I told him he needed to stay away from me."

"Why is that Kate?" he asked. "You can't control yourself when you're with him? You just fall against him, and your clothes just melt off? What happened to _us _Kate? What happened to that woman who couldn't get enough sex with me? Oh I get it…you don't need me for sex anymore because you have Jack…my brother!"

"Sawyer," she breathed. "We didn't-I didn't-we haven't had sex."

"Oh," he nodded. "Alright. Well then tell me what the hell he was doing here?"

"H-he came over," she sniffled. "I dunno Sawyer. I don't know-I don't know what to tell you."

"Just tell me the truth," he said, closing his mouth and staring at her.

"I-um-," she whispered. "I didn't invite him. He came over. He kissed me."

"Did you kiss him?" he asked.

"W-what?" she shook her head. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do!" he yelled, and stood up. He took her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall roughly, but he didn't hurt her. "When someone kisses you, you can choose to kiss back. Did you kiss him-"

"Yes," she answered and let out a soft breathy sob. "Yes."

"Do you love him?" he asked softly.

"What?" she said softly.

"Do you love him?" he repeated.

"James," she whispered. "I love you. I love…you."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Great…but you still didn't answer my question. Do you love him?"

"No," she replied, not really sure if it was a lie or not.

"I don't want you to ever see him again," he said.

"Sawyer, he's your brother-" she started.

"I mean-" he began yelling. "I mean these little secret meetings. If I find out that you're seeing him…behind my back. We're done."

The next day was a Friday. Sawyer told Cassidy that he would meet her a little earlier than normal so that they could talk some before he gave Clementine to her for the weekend. It was an hour drive one way. Sawyer was pissed off about the long drive, but Cassidy's drive was 2 hours, so it made him feel slightly better. Kate offered to go with him, but he told her it would be better if she stayed home, for Clementine's case. He knew that Cassidy could start a fight right in the middle of the parking lot where they decided to meet. But in reality he knew that Kate would leave the house and go to Jack, and he wanted to catch them.

He drove up to their meeting spot and saw Cassidy sitting in the car. He got out of the car and brought Clementine with him. Cassidy got out of the car and he noticed that her eyes and nose were very red. He knew that she had been crying.

"Oh Jesus," he whispered.

"Keep her," Cassidy said, stifling a sob.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm signing over all my rights," she whispered. "This isn't fair for Clementine. She deserves a normal life. I'm staying away. And this can't be good for your marriage."

"Since when do you care anything about my marriage?" he asked.

"You're right," she nodded. "I didn't really act like I did. But seeing you with her, with Kate-Sawyer, it's the first time I've seen you that happy, I think ever. So I'm going to stay out of it. Clementine has a new mommy. I'm just in the way."

"You're serious?" he asked. She handed him a piece of paper, that looked like official court papers, and saw that she was. "Cassidy-you don't have to do this. I mean the judge said you have your rights."

"I know I don't have to," she smirked. "But I want to. I'm pregnant. I can't deal with a pregnancy and a 3 month old. I'll be fine…but promise me that one day you'll tell her about me. I mean you don't even have to tell her my name. But tell her that she had another mom, who loved her more than anything. Don't worry…you and Kate…you'll be ok."

"She's cheating on me," he mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"I left her alone while I came up here, and I know that right now…she's at my parents house. She's yelling at my brother that he needs to stay away from her, but it's going to turn into sex," he told her. "I just know it will."

"Sawyer," she whispered.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll make sure that Clementine has the best mommy there is."

"I'm so sorry Sawyer," she said. She stepped toward her and opened her arms. He stepped forward and hugged her. She hugged Clementine and kissed her on the head.

"Maybe she's sitting at home waiting for you," Cassidy said with a smile.

After Sawyer left Kate sat down on the couch and started watching TV. She wished that he would have let her come with him. Part of her almost thought that he was testing her to see if she would cheat, but she knew that any more contact with Jack, would end disastrously. Sawyer had been gone almost an hour when there was a knock on the door. She knew that Sawyer would probably be home in an hour and a half. She answered the door and Jack was standing in front of her. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him.

"What is wrong with you?!" she exclaimed. "Get out!"

"Just hear me out Kate," he said, stepping into the doorway and stopping her from closing the door.

"Jack I know what you said," she scoffed. "Sawyer told me last night that if I ever see you again, he's ending it. And I'm sorry Jack, but I don't want my marriage to be ended. You told me yesterday that you've tried not to love me…well I don't have to try Jack. I don't love you. I love Sawyer. So please leave."

Jack nodded and left the apartment. Kate went back to sit down on the couch. She covered her mouth, to keep herself from sobbing to uncontrollably. She didn't know if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life, or if she had saved her marriage for a damn good reason.

When Sawyer got home, he was almost surprised to see Kate's car in the parking lot, but he was almost sure that he would find that she couldn't help but visit him one last time. When he came up the stairs he saw Jack standing in the stairwell. He sighed deeply, but decided not to cause a scene while he was holding Clementine.

"I thought you were taking Clementine to see her mom," Jack said.

"Well, you're not gonna believe this, but Cassidy signed over all her rights," he answered. "Clementine is all mine. What are you doing here Jack? I don't speak to family members who deliberately betray their own brother."

"Kate told me to leave," Jack replied. "But I couldn't without explaining myself."

"Nothing to explain," he sighed. "I know how gorgeous my Freckles is…but here's the thing…she is _my _wife. You had your chance with Sarah and you blew it. You're not going to take her from me."

"I'm not," he shook his head. "That's what I wanted to tell you. Kate is a big girl. She married you for a reason. She loves you. You're a family now. I'm going to stay away."

"I'm gonna make sure of that," Sawyer responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked.

"You'll see," he stated and walked out of the stairwell and to his apartment door. He came through the door and Kate got up. She came over to him, wearing nothing except for a skimpy lingerie set. He chuckled softly at the sight. He set Clementine's car seat down and looked at Kate with a slight smirk.

"I-uh…" she began.

"Thought I was someone else," he partially joked, but it also stung at Kate's heart.

"No," she shook her head. "I-um, thought that Clementine was going to Cassidy."

"She signed over all her rights," Sawyer explained. She handed Kate the piece of paper. Kate gasped softly and looked at Sawyer.

"Sawyer this is-I dunno-is it good?" she asked.

"Good that her own mother doesn't want anything to do with her?" Sawyer asked. "I dunno. I'm not holding my breath for too long either Kate, because she could still come back."

"No she can't," Kate half chuckled. "This piece of paper says she can't. Sawyer-"

She wrapped her arms around him, and he stroked her back gently.

"Saw Jack in the hallway," he murmured.

"God Dammit," she scoffed. "I told him to leave-I mean we didn't do anything-I mean I kicked him out the second he got here."

"I know," he nodded. "Jack told me. I believe you…for now. I'm diggin' this look for you Freckles."

Kate closed her eyes. She was partially thankful that he changed the subject, but also slightly scared, that he might still be pissed. She opened her eyes and stepped toward him. He stepped toward her too and pulled her into his arms. She kissed him with her eyes opened. He kissed her back and then lifted her up. He reached his hand up the back of the lingerie and moaned softly.

"Ready for a little afternoon delight?" he asked. She nodded and kissed him again. He carried her into the bedroom, knocking against the doorways and walls on his way there. He slammed her against the dresser and she let out a pained moan, but neither of them stopped. He pushed her onto the bed. As they had sex, neither of them felt the love behind it. It was more like angry make-up sex if there was such a thing.

They were laying in the bed, completely out of breath. The covers were on the floor, and the clothes were strewn every which way. Kate was laying against Sawyer's chest, and breathing heavily but chuckling at the same time.

"That was amazing," she whispered.

"Right back atcha," he answered.

"I don't want to spoil this moment," she said, kissing his chest and looking at him. "But I just want to let you know that nothing is going to happen with me and Jack. I'm done with all of it. He's gonna stay away from me. I'll make sure of it."

"Me too," he mumbled softly.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered.

**A/N: Don't worry…there is still more Jate to come. I did promise that I would write a Jate story, and I keep my promises (unlike the people in my story…lol). I know this still had Skate in it, but they are after all still married, and for now she does love both Sawyer and Jack (just like in the show), so she's battling with herself. Please review. I'll update ASAP.**


	6. Chapter 6

When Sawyer woke up the next morning he stared at the ceiling. He hoped that Kate wouldn't be in too much pain from the night before. He had stubbed his toe on the way to the bedroom the night before and it was throbbing. He rolled over and she was sleeping and looked content, but not too content. He leaned toward her and kissed her softly. She woke up and kissed him back. She was still naked. He ran his hand down her back and rolled over on top of her.

"Sawyer," she moaned and shook her head. "Sawyer I gotta go to work."

"It's Saturday," he whispered, not getting off of her.

"I work Saturdays," she told him. "Remember? I gotta go take a shower."

"Fine," he mumbled. "I suppose that you don't want me to join you."

"Why would I refuse such an offer?" she whispered and smiled at him. She took him by the hand and they walked into the bathroom.

Sawyer stood in front of her and kissed her softly as the water rushed over them. Kate pressed her face against his chest and breathed deeply. He sighed and stroked her hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just-I feel guilty," she whispered. "I don't want to hurt you for anything in the world."

"You want him though right," he said, continuing to run his hands down her arms and back.

"I dunno," she sniffled. "I don't know James."

"I'll see you when you get home from work," he said. He kissed her quickly on the lips and then stepped out of the shower. Kate tried to stop him, but she realized that she had to get ready for work. She finished showering, and got ready for work.

When she came out of the bedroom, Sawyer was sitting on the couch, with Clementine laying in his arms. Kate walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I'll be home at 4," she said quietly.

"Bye," he mumbled.

While Kate was at work she couldn't concentrate. She hardly heard the phone ring. Her mind kept wandering to both Sawyer and Jack. She was writing the phone messages down in the book and felt someone standing at the counter.

"I'll be right with you," she murmured.

"Ok," Jack said. Kate looked up at him and then looked back down at what she was doing.

"Julia, can you please help this customer," Kate stated, standing up and beginning to leave the area. "I'm gonna go sweep."

"Kate," Jack said, stopping her. "Please…just-can I talk to you?"

"I'm at work Jack," she sighed. "I can't right now."

"Can't you take a break or something?" he asked.

"NO!" she exclaimed. She noticed that the salon had gotten eerily quiet. She sighed deeply and pushed Jack out of the salon. She dragged him down the sidewalk, out of the view of the windows.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't come see you at work?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "You can't. You can't come see me Jack. I belong to someone else."

"You don't belong to Sawyer," he scoffed. "You can be friends with whoever you want."

"There," she sighed. "You said it…friends…Jack, you know damn well that you and I will never be friends. It just won't happen. And I don't want to hurt Sawyer. Seeing him this morning-Jack, he was devastated. I can't-"

"Kate," he whispered. He stepped toward her and kissed her. She scoffed and turned her cheek.

"Goodbye," she said. "Leave me alone. Jack, if you come back…I'm calling the cops."

She went back into the salon and sighed to herself.

"Is everything alright?" Julia asked.

"Yeah," Kate sighed. "Everything is fine."

"If he comes back do you want me to call the police?" Julia asked.

"No," she answered. "I can handle it. It'll be fine."

* * *

After Kate left the apartment, Sawyer looked down at Clementine who was fast asleep in his arms. It was time to stop Jack from coming near Kate. Sawyer picked up the phone. He dialed the number and cleared his throat.

"Sarah?" Sawyer asked.

"Sawyer?" Sarah chuckled. "What are you up to?! It's been so long since I've talked to you. How's Jack?"

"Not good," he answered. "Sarah, I'm sorry to be calling you like this, but Jack needs you. He's-he's been drinking again. He got trashed at work and killed a patient. He's going on this downward spiral. Will you come?"

"Sawyer," she sighed. "You know that I care about him. He's-can't you just help him through it."

"He's trying to sleep with my wife," he replied. "I don't want him anywhere near us. But if you were there to distract him-I know it's a lot to ask, but he loves you. I just feel like if you give him just one more chance, he'll stop thinking about my girl."

"You got married?" she asked. "That's so great."

"Anyway…will you come?"

"Maybe just this once," she sighed. "But I'm not getting back together with him…that's the first thing I'm gonna tell you. But I'll tell him to leave your wife alone, if he's not listening to you."

"Thank you Sarah," he stated. "Dinner's at my place tonight…do you still have the address?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'll be there."

Sawyer smirked and hung up the phone.

* * *

Kate spent the rest of the day at work, but nothing got done. At 2:30 she asked if she could leave early. Because she had already messed up two appointments her boss decided that would be for the best. Kate left the salon and drove to the Shephard's house. She was glad to see that the only car in the driveway was Jack's. She walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Jack opened the door and Kate jumped into his arms and kissed him. He kissed her back and shut the front door behind them.

"My room's downstairs-"

"Shut up," she said kissing him again. She quickly pulled his shirt up over his head. She pulled her skirt up over her hips and wrapped her legs around him. He carried her down the stairs to the basement. He fell on to the bed with her and they pulled the rest of their clothes off.

He looked over at her and traced her jaw gently with his finger tips. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm glad you changed your mind," he whispered.

"I didn't," she answered. "I can never see you again."

She got up and started getting dressed.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "No-Kate-"

"Maybe marriage means nothing to you, but I'm going home to my husband, and I'm not ever going to see you again."

"That's pretty damn funny Kate," he scoffed. "In case you weren't there with what we just did…but whether we see each other again or not…you just cheated. You're a cheater. We just had sex. Are you gonna say it meant nothing?"

"It felt good," she whispered. "But I love Sawyer."

She finished getting dressed and drove home. The entire way home the tears streamed steadily down her cheeks. When she got up to the apartment she went inside, still crying, and went to find Sawyer. Sawyer was standing in the baby's room. He turned when he saw her and put his finger to his lips.

"I just got her down…Kate?" he asked. "Kate?"

She stepped into his arms and sobbed harder. He rubbed her back gently and she looked at him. He guided her out of the baby's room.

"What's going on? We're having company tonight. They should be here any minute," he told her. "What happened?"

"Wait company?" she asked and wiped her cheeks. "What do you mean company? Who's coming over?

"Jack and his ex-wife are getting back together," he stated.

"What?!" she asked. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Jealous?" he asked.

"N-no," she stuttered. "But-how-I mean-what do you mean they're getting back together?"

"I talked to Sarah today," he replied. "She told me how much she missed Jack, so she's coming back. She's-"

"She lives in Memphis," Kate argued.

"Oh is that what Jack told you?" he chuckled. "No…Sarah lives in Sacramento. Few hours away. She's here. She wants him back."

"So they're coming for dinner?" she asked.

* * *

Sarah walked up the steps to the Shephard's house. She knocked on the door and waited. Jack came to the door wearing his boxers, and holding a bottle of rum. He looked like he had been crying.

"Sarah," he said. "Hey."

"Hi," she whispered. "What are you up to?"

He stepped out of her way and looked at her. She looked at him and then put her hand against his cheek.

"You look good," she smiled.

"Not so bad yourself Sarah," he whispered. "And you don't have to lie."

"What happened?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Sarah, I screwed everything up," he answered. "I just had sex with my brother's wife."

"Jack," she sighed.

"I know the next words out of your mouth are gonna be 'What's wrong with you?', and honestly Sarah, I couldn't tell you," he told her. "All I know is that the last time I ever felt happy, was when I was with you."

"You're drunk," she said.

"What was your first guess," he slurred. "But now I've got a question. What are you doing here Sarah?"

"I miss you," she whispered. "And-well don't be mad but Sawyer called me and told me that you were miserable. I'm here to take care of you. I don't know where it's going to lead. But I want to take care of you till you can get your shit together."

"Ok," he nodded.

"And…we're going to their house for dinner," she told him.

"No," he shook his head. "I can't-I can't face her…and I can't face him. We're not doing that."

"Well Sawyer already invited us," she argued. "And what are we gonna say 'no, we can't come because you slept with Kate'?"

"How did you know her name?" Jack asked.

"Sawyer told me," she replied. "We're going. And this way you can say goodbye to her once and for all. You can see how happy she is with Sawyer, and you can let her go."

* * *

They were sitting at the dinner table in an awkward silence. Sawyer kept reaching over and touching Kate's leg. She was still wearing her skirt from work, and he kept sliding his hand up it. She would push him away each time, but he was only more persistent. Throughout dinner Sawyer drank. He drank all the beer in the house. Sarah found this quite amusing. She started putting her hand against Jack's hand and arm. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Everyone at the table could tell that Kate was jealous.

"Can you stop touching him?" Kate asked.

"Why?" Sarah asked. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Well I'm trying to eat," Kate answered.

"Well Kate," Jack started. "Seems to me like you and Sawyer are getting to third base over there, so why don't you tell him to stop."

"Sawyer, stop," Kate said, looking at him. Jack scoffed slightly and shook his head. Sawyer stopped reaching his hand up her skirt, but instead started rubbing her back and he trailed his hand down toward her butt. She shifted slightly, but didn't tell him to stop.

"Get a room," Jack scoffed, and got up. Everyone heard him go into the bathroom, and Sawyer stopped touching Kate. He got up and got second helpings for everyone. Throughout the rest of dinner things didn't get much better. Kate and Jack kept giving each other looks, that Sawyer didn't like. After dinner they went to sit down on the couch for coffee. Sarah put her hand in Jack's. Jack looked at her with a smile and didn't pull his hand away. Kate stared at Sarah and Jack's hands and then intertwined her and Sawyer's.

"I missed you," Sarah whispered into Jack's ear. Kate lifted Sawyer's hand to her mouth and kissed it. Sawyer looked at her slightly confused, but then smiled and leaned forward and kissed her gently. She kissed him back and smiled at him.

"I thought about what you said," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked. "What'd I say?"

"Another baby," she answered. "I think you're right. Let's have another baby…right now. I mean not right now, 9 months from now."

"Ok," Sawyer chuckled.

"I think we should go," Jack replied. Sarah nodded and they stood up. Sawyer and Kate walked them to the door and Sawyer put his arm around Kate's waist. Sarah and Jack left and Sawyer quickly let go of Kate's waist.

"So…how was Jack's house today?" he asked.

"What?" she whispered.

"I can smell is cologne all over you!" he yelled at her. He started leaving the room, but she held on to his arm and pulled him back toward her. She shook her head and put her hands against his face.

"It's over," she whispered. "It's over. I'm done."

"You slept with him," he shook his head. "Didn't you? You did…didn't you?!"

She stayed quiet, but nodded, and put her hands to her mouth. He pushed her against the counter. He didn't back away and kissed her hard. He lifted her up onto the counter and pushed her legs apart with his knee.

"What are you doing?" she breathed. "You're drunk."

"So what?" he asked, beginning to kiss her again, covering her mouth with his. "Guess what? We're even."

"What?" she asked.

"I slept with Claire," he told her.

"What?" she asked, feeling the sharp pain of jealousy.

"Today…when you left for work, I went to Claire's house. I told her how unhappy we were, and how I knew that you were going to Jack," he told her, beginning to kiss her again, but this time she really did push him away. "She felt sorry for me and she made me feel so much better."

"You did?" she asked, with tears coming into her eyes.

"Nope," he shook his head. "Because unlike you…I'm not a stupid slut."

He stormed out of the room and down the hall. Kate heard the door slam shut and took a deep breath. She knew that she deserved what Sawyer said, but hearing him say them out loud made. Hurt her more than anything else. She could hear the baby crying and walked down the hall. Sawyer came out of the bedroom and they both went into the baby's room at the same time. Sawyer pushed past Kate and picked up Clementine.

"Hey," Sawyer whispered. "Did the scary noises wake you up baby? I'm sorry. Daddy's sorry Clem."

Kate breathed in deeply and sniffled. Sawyer looked at Kate and then back at Clementine.

"Ok," he whispered, and ran his hand down her head. "I'm gonna put you down now alright?"

He put Clementine down in the crib, and she fell right back to sleep. He walked out of the room, ignoring Kate, and went back to their bedroom. Kate ran to the door and caught it before Sawyer could slam it shut. She stepped into the room and looked at him.

"I deserved that," she choked on her tears. "Sawyer…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't deserve that," he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm just so pissed off! How could you sleep with him? Look at yourself Kate, you can have your pick of any guy, but my brother? Do you really hate me that much?"

"No," she sobbed and shook her head. "God, Sawyer, no. I don't hate you. I'm so sorry Sawyer. I'm so sorry."

"And do you really think that I would cheat on you?" he asked. "Because as sad as it is Kate…I can't do any better than you. Even though you're a cheating-I can't do better than you."

"Yes you can," she nodded. "You're right. I'm a stupid slut. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry. James-James, I'm so-"

"Are you really sorry?" he asked. "Do you really really regret sleeping with him?"

"Yes," she sobbed. They stepped toward each other at the same time and hugged. He kissed her neck and ran his tongue over her jaw and to her neck. She breathed in sharply and pushed his face away from hers. He stepped toward her again and grinded against her hard, while keeping eye contact with her. She started breathing heavily, unable to catch her breath.

"James," she whispered. She held his face in her hands and kissed him. He stopped kissing her and pushed her shoulders against the wall. He tore her skirt off of her and went to his knees. He kissed her legs and her stomach and then moved up her stomach to her chest and neck, taking the shirt with him. He looked at her again and ran his thumb over her cheek and jaw, similar to what Jack did earlier that day.

"How can you even look at me?" she asked softly.

"Because," he whispered. "You're not going anywhere."

"You told me that if I-" she sobbed, starting to hyperventilate. "You told me we'd be done."

"Well I ain't ready for that just yet," he said. "I need you Freckles."

She sobbed again and he pulled her over to the bed. He jumped onto her and she gasped loudly. He kissed her roughly and ran his hands up her body.

"Is this what he did to you?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "Sawyer don't-"

"Don't?!" he exclaimed. "Don't? Don't what? Don't forgive you?"

He slowed way down and was more gentle than ever. He made love to her. She was almost shocked that he would want to touch her after she had already slept with Jack. She felt disgusted with herself, but she didn't want Sawyer to stop. They were laying in bed, and Sawyer leaned over her and rested his chin on her chest.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked. She stroked his hair and nodded. "When did you stop loving me?"

"I haven't stopped loving you Sawyer," she shook her head. "I'm so sorry that I slept with Jack. It was a huge mistake. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I'm so sorry. It's over Sawyer."

"No it's not," he chuckled and shook his head. "I was there tonight remember? I saw the way that you guys were looking at each other. I thought that if I got Sarah to be there as kind of a distraction…I thought that you would both realize that me and you…we're supposed to be together. You're not supposed to be with Jack."

"You invited her?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I just wanted to see what would happen if he had another woman there. I mean maybe he only wanted you because he was jealous that I had someone and he didn't, but I realized that he wants you. It doesn't matter if there's another woman there, because he wants you…and you want him."

"James," she sniffled and shook her head.

"And that whole thing with you wanting another baby with me," he chuckled. "That was just to make Jack-o jealous wasn't it?"

"Sawyer," she breathed and sobbed.

"Just tell me the truth," he shrugged. "Tell the truth Kate."

"I don't want another baby right now," she shook her head. "But I love Clementine. I love being here for her and you."

"Someday?" he asked.

"Someday what?" she asked.

"We should have a baby someday," he replied. "Unless you'd rather have that family with him."

"I don't," she shook her head. "I don't want a family with Jack. I want a family with you."

"One more question Cinderella," he whispered. She got chills up and down her spine, as he called her Cinderella. "Do you want to leave me?"

"No," she shook her head and put her hands against his cheeks. "No."

"Fairy tale is over Freckles," he whispered. "Isn't it?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "Sawyer…I don't want to lose you. Sawyer-please. Just give us one more chance. Please. I love you. Please…don't tell me it's over Sawyer."

When Jack and Sarah got back to the Shephard's house, Jack looked at Sarah and leaned in to kiss her. She turned her cheek and shook her head.

"You said you wanted me back," he said.

"Actually I said I missed you," she replied. "But even if I did want you back Jack, I don't do sloppy seconds…you slept with Kate today…remember?"

"How could I forget," he mumbled.

"Jack," she whispered. "You've gotta understand something ok…I basically came here because Sawyer knows. He knows that you are in love with Kate. He wanted me to come here and knock some sense in to you. Jack I love you. I still love you, but me and you…we just didn't work. But you have to let Kate go. You're just gonna end up brokenhearted."

"Can you stay here tonight?" he asked. She glared at him and he shook his head. "I know you have a life to get back to…but can you just stay here…just for tonight."

"Sure," she smiled, and ran her hand against his head.

**A/N: It's coming along. I have actually really enjoyed writing this story. Even though I'm not a Jater, and I never will be a Jater, it was kinda nice writing something, and actually being able to see it happen. Any of my other Jate stories for me have been really forced, but this has been easy. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A lot happens in this chapter. It jumps ahead a lot too. I hope that you all enjoy. **

The next morning Kate could hear Clementine crying. She moaned softly and rolled toward Sawyer, or where she thought Sawyer would be.

"James," she mumbled. "Clementine's crying. James?"

She opened her eyes and realized that he was gone. She sighed and went to the bathroom. He wasn't there either. She walked over to Clementine's room and picked her up. Sawyer wasn't in the apartment at all. Kate sat down on the couch and sighed to herself. She kissed Clementine on the top of her head.

"Where's your daddy?" Kate whispered.

Sawyer walked up the steps to Claire's house. He battled with himself about whether or not to bring Clementine, but he decided that this way Kate would have to stay away from Jack for a few hours anyway. He knocked on her door and sighed again. Claire opened her door and looked at him.

"Sawyer?" she asked. "Sawyer are you alright?"

"I was right," he mumbled.

"Come in," she replied stepping out of the way. They walked into the kitchen and Claire poured him a cup of coffee without being asked.

"Sorry, it's decaf," she told him. "So that bitch slept with your brother?"

"Don't call her that," he whispered.

"You still love her," she mumbled. "She betrayed you and you can't stop loving her, can you?"

"I'll never stop loving her Claire," he answered. She scooted her chair next to him and ran her hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He looked at her lips and then leaned toward her. He kissed her softly and then quickly backed away.

"I can't do this," he sighed. "I just-I can't."

"It's ok," she shook her head. "Sawyer…whatever you need."

"I want-I want my life back," he whispered. His phone started ringing, startling both him and Claire. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sawyer, where are you?" Kate asked.

"I just needed to clear my mind Freckles," he sighed. "Is Clem ok?"

"Yeah, Clem's fine," she answered. "Thanks for waking me up and letting me know you were leaving me with the baby. Sawyer-I'm sorry-"

"Kate, I can't talk to you right now," he interrupted. "I'm hanging up."

"Sawyer wait!" she exclaimed. Before she could say anything else he hung up the phone.

"You're gonna forgive her, aren't you?" Claire asked.

"Claire, I love her," he whispered. "I love her…and I have always always thought that that stupid phrase 'if you love someone let them go'…I've always thought that that was a bunch of garbage. I don't want to let her go. I'm not letting my brother take my wife from me."

"What about Clementine?" she asked.

"Clementine needs some consistency in her life," he answered. "And Kate has been the only mother she's known for the last month."

"Do you think that Kate loves you?" she whispered. "I mean I know that's probably awful of me to say, but-if Kate doesn't love you anymore-"

"She told me she did," Sawyer shrugged. "But I dunno. I just know that I'm not ready for my bed to be empty."

Claire ran her hand over his cheek again and sighed softly.

"I know the feeling," she told him. "If you change your mind though Sawyer…if you get sick of her hurting you…then my door is always open."

"Thanks mamacita," he chuckled. "Take care of yourself. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow," she answered. "You don't need to come here."

"Do you want someone to come with you to the doctor?" he asked.

"I think if you're gonna go back to Kate…you need to go now," she whispered.

He nodded and got up. He kissed her on the cheek and thanked her for the coffee. On his drive home he thought about the previous night. He wished that he hadn't had sex with Kate the night before. He kept thinking about Jack all over her. When he pulled into the apartment parking lot he saw Jack's car.

When Kate got off the phone with Sawyer she heard a knock at her door. She got up and opened it, and Jack stood in front of her.

"Did he hurt you?" Jack asked.

"What?" she scoffed. "No…I hurt him Jack. He didn't hurt me."

"God, yesterday when I got home, Sarah told me that Sawyer knew about us," he whispered. "I thought-"

"You thought he would touch me?" she asked. "Well he didn't. He just-we made up. He's giving me another chance Jack…I'm not gonna screw it up."

"Are you really happy with him?" he questioned, stepping toward her.

"Jack," she sighed. "It doesn't really matter-"

"Yes it does!" he exclaimed. "I love you Kate, and I really want you to be happy…so if you tell me that Sawyer truly makes you happy…then I'll leave you alone…once and for all."

"I'm happy."

"Liar," he whispered, and leaned toward her. He kissed her softly. She tried to push him away, but at the same time she wasn't really pushing him away at all. The next thing either of them knew he was pushed off of her. Sawyer came into the apartment and started hitting Jack as hard as he could numerous times.

"Sawyer!" Kate screamed. "Sawyer stop! Stop it!"

Sawyer breathed in deeply and stopped hitting him. Sawyer's hand was bleeding from punching Jack. Jack's face was bloody too. Sawyer got up off of him and let out a frustrated yell. He could hear Clementine crying, and went over to her. He picked her up, and some of his blood got on her pink outfit.

"Shh," he whispered. "You're alright baby."

Kate didn't move from her spot. She covered her mouth with her hands and let out several stifled sobs. Jack got to his feet and left the apartment before Kate could stop him. Kate looked over at Sawyer and saw that his hand had to be killing him. She walked over to the sink and got a wet rag. Sawyer sat down on the couch, and Clementine stopped crying. She walked over to him and sighed softly. She started cleaning his hand and he winced and pulled his hand away.

"Just let me-" she started.

"Go help him," he said angrily, but quietly so he didn't scare Clementine. "Get away from me."

Any other person would have listened to him but Kate didn't. She grabbed his hand, and held on to it tightly so that she could clean it.

"You're my husband," she whispered.

"Hard to tell Kate," he answered. She shook her head and wrapped the rag around his hand. "I want you out by tomorrow."

"Sawyer, I told him to leave."

"Really?" he chuckled. "Do you really think that I should believe that?"

"No," she whispered. "You don't have to believe anything that I say. I'm a liar, and I'm a bitch and a slut. I deserve what's coming to me…but we've only been married for 3 months. I don't want our marriage to be over already."

"I really wish I could hate you," he said. "That would make all this so much easier. If I could just hate you and tell you that we're over! But I'm more stupid than you ever will be because I can't do that Kate. I can't live without you. It makes me sick to my stomach thinking about you with him. Thinking about how he got to see where you have that birthmark on your hip."

"James," she sobbed.

"He got to make you moan," he continued. "Was it good Kate?"

"Stop," she whispered.

"No," he answered. "I'm not going to stop, because I need to know. You're my wife…and it probably means nothing to you because we got married under a damn waterfall without any of my family there. Maybe you wouldn't have slept with him if he had been there to watch us get married. But you don't care about marriage. You probably would rather we didn't get married at all because that would mean that you could sleep with Jack all you want and you wouldn't be breaking your vows."

"Sawyer, I married you because it's what I wanted," she answered.

"Wanted," he repeated her word. "But you don't want it aymore Freckles."

"Yes I do," she sniffled. "Of course I do. Why would I still be here-"

"Well here's one good thing," he replied, taking her hand and looking at her ring. "When you do leave me, you can just keep the ring since it wasn't mine to give you anyway. I want to let you know Kate…I got you another ring. I was gonna give it to you tomorrow because that's the day when we'll be married exactly 3 months."

"What?" she whispered.

"Might as well just give it to you. Here, hold Clementine," he said, standing up and handing her the baby. He went into their bedroom and then came back holding a box. He handed her the box and then took Clementine back. She looked at the box and then back at Sawyer.

"You gonna open it?" he asked. She opened the box and staring back at her was a simple diamond solitaire. She sniffled and looked back at him.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Do what you want with it," he mumbled, standing back up. "You can sell it, or melt it down for scrap metal…what do I care."

Sawyer walked over to the phone and picked it up. He dialed a number, and Kate watched from her spot on the couch. She was crying and she put the ring on her finger. It fit her perfectly. Better than the one from Sawyer's mom. She took another deep breath and waited.

"Claire," he said with a smirk. "You wanna come over tonight?"

Kate quickly got up and grabbed the phone from him. She slammed the phone down on the receiver and looked at him.

"I'm not leaving," Kate answered.

"We can have a three way Freckles," he shrugged. "I don't really care."

"Yes you do," she whispered. "Look at yourself. You care, or else why would you be getting so-"

"So what?" he interrupted. "My wife cheated on me with my own brother!"

"And you already said that you don't hate me," she said.

"Yeah," he sighed, sniffling once. "Unfortunately Kate…you do something to me…dunno what it is, but you-I'm completely in love with you Kate. But I'm trying to make you hate me so that you leave me. I want you to hate me!"

"I could never hate you," she whispered. He reached his hand back to hit her, but then lowered his hand and shook his head.

"Hate me!" he screamed. Clementine started crying again and Sawyer left the apartment with her. Kate fell to the ground and put her hands to her face.

Sawyer stayed gone for most of the day. When he got home he went into the bedroom and saw Kate laying in bed. She was sleeping, but her face was damp with tears. He knelt in front of her and ran his hand gently over her face.

"Kate?" he asked. She opened her eyes and looked down.

"I didn't know if you'd be back," she whispered.

"I never would have hit you Kate, I hope you know that," he said.

"I know," she nodded. "But just so you know…even if you had hit me Sawyer…it wouldn't have made me hate you."

"I can't kick you out Kate," he said. "So if you want to stay…then stay…but I'm done trying to make you love me."

Kate pulled Sawyer into the bed and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She kissed his neck softly and hugged him.

**1 Month Later**

Kate was in the bathroom throwing up. Sawyer had called her work to tell them that she wouldn't be in that day. He walked back into the bathroom and put his hand against her back.

"Some flu," he said.

"It's not the flu," she whispered. "I'm late."

Sawyer didn't need her to explain any further. He closed his eyes and walked out of the bathroom. Kate followed him and grabbed him by the arm.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted another baby," she said.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "But I think you're forgetting something Kate…you had sex with Jack…the baby might not be mine…and besides that…you don't want another baby."

"The baby might not be yours," she whispered. "But it might be."

"What if it's not Kate?" he asked. "How are we going to get through that? I know that you won't make Traitor stay away if you have a baby with him."

"Well first and foremost, I need to go get a pregnancy test," she answered. He went to the store to get her one while she stayed behind with Clementine. When he got back he waited in the living room while she took the test. She came out of the bathroom and sat down next to him, holding the test in her hand.

"3 minutes," she whispered. She rested her head against his shoulder and they waited. She held on to his hand. She looked down at the pregnancy test and a small blue plus sign appeared. She looked at him and shook her head.

"You're the father," she told him.

"Well I didn't know I got the kind that could tell you that," he said. She shook her head and chuckled softly.

"I just know," she whispered. "I know. Sawyer…I had sex with Jack once…once. You're the father."

"You can't know that," he stated. "And we probably won't know that until we can do DNA testing. I guess I'll call my dad to find out when that can happen."

"9 months," she answered. "It's too risky before then."

"How the hell do you know that?" he asked.

"I looked it up on the internet after you left."

"Well that's just great," he sighed. "Don't leave me Kate…don't leave me."

"What makes you think I'm going to leave you?" she asked.

"Because the second you find out that baby is Jack's…you're gonna walk out of the door…aren't you?"

"What if the baby isn't Jack's?" she whispered.

"You still love him," he answered. "But it's like I told Claire…I'm not real good with the phrase…if you love someone let them go…well I'm not letting you go. I've realized in this past month, that I can forgive and forget. I don't want to think about the fact that you had sex with Jack. I just want him out of our lives forever."

Kate swallowed hard and put her hands against her stomach.

**2 Weeks Later**

Kate was sitting at work. She heard the door jingle open and looked up to see Jack. He had a full beard and looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. She took a deep breath and stood up. She came around the counter and looked at him.

"What can I do for you Jack?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered.

"Course you do," she chuckled. "What do you want?"

"You," he answered.

"You look awful," she whispered.

"Yeah, well I haven't really been able to sleep lately."

"I see you also lost your razor," she answered.

"Kate," he said, stepping toward her and putting his hands on her hips. "I love you."

She trembled as she heard him say those words to her. She hadn't seen him in a month and a half. She was hoping that all her feelings had dissolved, but seeing him again only made her fall all over again. She stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm pregnant," she sobbed.

"You are?" he whispered.

"Yes," she answered and looked at him. "And I don't know who the father is…but I want to be with you so bad Jack. But at the same time, I don't know what to do about Sawyer."

"He's a lot stronger than you may think," Jack answered, stroking her cheek and leaning toward her. He kissed her lips and she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. She heard rustling coming from the door. She stopped kissing him and looked. There was no one there, but there was a bouquet of flowers laying on the floor. She walked past Jack and went over to the flowers. She picked them up and saw that there was a note.

_Just to brighten the salon…love you Freckles. James _

Kate closed her eyes and sighed softly.

When she got home she tripped over two suitcases. She went into the bedroom and saw that all her stuff had been emptied out. Sawyer was sitting on the bed. She knelt in front of him and sighed.

"I want you to leave," he whispered. "I just can't do it anymore. I love you more than anything, and the last thing I want is for you to be with Jackass, but I just can't do it anymore. I can't be with you if you're going to be wishing that I was someone else. So I want you to leave. Just know that I love you, and I would do anything for you."

"Sawyer," she sighed.

"No more excuses Kate," he shook his head. "No more 'I don't love Jack'…no more 'I love you, I don't want to leave'. You want to leave Freckles. If you love someone let them go. I love you…I'm letting you go."

"You don't believe in that bull," she whispered. "You don't believe in 'if you love someone let it go.'"

"Well Kate, what can I say…you have a way of making a believer out of me," he answered. "Go. Go to a hotel, or go to Jack's for all I care, but go. You can come see Clementine whenever you want. I want her to have a mother still."

Kate wrapped her arms around him and started crying, but knew that at the end of the day she would still walk out of the door.

**2 Months Later**

Kate was sitting on the couch in Jack's house. She had come to him a few weeks ago, and he decided that he would get his own place finally. She had gone to the doctor's the previous day, and found out that she was almost 4 months along, so it was before she had sex with Jack. The baby was Sawyer's without a doubt. She still loved Sawyer so much, but she felt so comfortable with Jack, and she knew that Jack loved her. She hadn't told Jack yet, because she was afraid of what might happen.

"You should go see Clementine," he told her. "I know you miss her."

"Yeah," she whispered. "But that would mean I would have to see Sawyer too. I'm just not ready to face him…after what happened-"

"Hey, I don't blame you," he said. "But sooner or later, you're gonna have to face him…and besides that…if this baby ends up being his-it's pretty possible Kate. After all we have only had sex once."

"Not for long," she smirked and leaned toward him to kiss him.

Sawyer was sitting on the floor at Claire's house. Clementine was looking at Aaron curiously. She had been crawling around for the past 2 weeks. Claire had felt horrible about Sawyer's situation and told him that he could move in. He took her up on it, only because he hated living alone, and Claire had an extra bedroom.

"I'm thinking about going back to school," he said to Claire.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I can't lose you…you're my best employee."

"First of all mamacita," he chuckled. "I'm your only employee…second of all…you're not gonna lose me as an employee…I live here now, remember?"

"You can't call me mamacita anymore," she told him. "I'm not pregnant anymore."

"Aaron is so well behaved. Unlike someone else I know, who cried nonstop," he said looking down at Clementine. Clementine smiled up at him. "Yeah. I'm talkin' about you Ms. Clementine."

"Dada," Clementine said reaching her arms to him.

"Did she just-" he asked, looking down at the little girl in awe.

"Yeah," Claire laughed. "I'm so glad I was here to see it."

Sawyer chuckled and lifted Clementine up and swung her around.

"That's my girl!" he exclaimed. "Smartest baby I know!"

"Has she come to see her yet?" Claire whispered.

"Do not ruin this moment Missy Claire," he said looking down at her.

"Sorry," she nodded. "You're right. Clementine said dada!"

Clementine started laughing as Claire and Sawyer praised her. She said 'dada' again which made them praise her more. Clementine was beginning to enjoy the praise and she kept saying the word.

When Kate pulled into the apartment parking lot she didn't notice Sawyer's car, but she went in anyway. She knocked on her old door and started getting butterflies in her stomach.

"Hold on," a woman's voice chuckled. The door opened and a brunette wearing only a towel answered the door.

"You comin' back to bed or what?!" a man's voice yelled through the apartment.

"I'll be there in a second James!" she exclaimed. "Can I help you?"

"N-no," Kate shook her head. "This was stupid."

But then Kate noticed that all Sawyer's stuff was gone. Clementine's high chair wasn't at the table.

"Wait," Kate said, before the door shut. "Does Sawyer live here?"

"No," the woman shook her head. "My husband and I just moved in about a month ago."

Kate nodded and left the apartment. When she got to the car she dialed Sawyer's number.

Sawyer and Claire decided to put a movie in. Clementine and Aaron were both napping. Claire was resting her head on his shoulder. She leaned up and kissed him. He backed away and looked at her.

"Claire I-" as Sawyer spoke his phone rang. He sighed and looked at the phone. He noticed it was Kate, and really really didn't want to talk to her, but decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?" he said.

"Sawyer," she whispered. Even though she was whispering, Sawyer could tell she was about to burst into tears. As much as he would like to not care that she was crying, he still cared about her and loved her.

"Kate?" he asked. "Kate is everything ok? The baby?"

"The baby is fine," she answered. "I went to see you and Clementine and you weren't there. I just thought-I figured you would have told me if you moved…you did after all tell me that I could see Clementine whenever I wanted."

"Kate," he sighed. "It's been 2 months. You haven't come to see us even once…so I figured that you didn't want anything to do with either of us."

"I want to see her," she replied. "And actually I need to see you too."

"She said 'dada' today," he told her.

"What?" she gasped. "Sawyer that's awesome. Can I come see you?"

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Claire's," he answered.

When Kate got there Sawyer lead her into his bedroom. She sat down and looked at her growing stomach. He looked at her and shrugged.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see you," she whispered.

"Why?" he asked. "Doesn't Jack have any pictures of me?"

"Sawyer…I'm sorry," she replied.

"No you're not," he scoffed. "If you were sorry-"

"Don't tell me how I feel!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe you're with her."

"First of all I'm not _with_ her," he argued.

"Yeah you are James," she replied. "I mean you're living here aren't you."

"Ok, well you're living with Jack aren't you?" he asked.

"I love him," she answered.

"Perfect," he nodded. "That all you came here to tell me? You're with Jack…you're happy. You're gonna pretend that the baby is his even if it's not!"

"Screw you!" she exclaimed. "I came here to tell you that it's yours. I went to the doctor and she said that I'm 15 weeks. Almost 4 months Sawyer…it's before Jack and I had sex."

"How come you didn't notice before?" he asked.

"With everything that was going on," she started. "And I had spotting my first couple months…I thought that my period was just really light. But the baby is yours. Can I see Clementine?"

"Right over there," he answered, pointing at the crib in the corner. She walked over to the crib and Clementine was sitting up.

"Hey!" Kate exclaimed and picked her up. "Hey baby. I'm sorry I haven't been here lately."

Sawyer crossed his arms and watched her with the baby. She smiled and her hair fell over her face. He hadn't seen her look that beautiful in a long time. He wished that he could take her in his arms and make her cheat on Jack. Make her come back to him.

"Do you think I can take her tomorrow for a couple hours?" she asked.

"I guess," he answered. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure," she nodded. "Anything."

"Can I come to your next sonogram?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "James. I'm-"

"Don't," he shook his head. "I know. I know."

Over the next 6 months Sawyer got closer and closer to Claire, but he still wasn't ready for an actual relationship. He still loved Kate and was reminded of it every 3 weeks when they would go to the doctor together. The one perk Sawyer loved about going to every appointment is because it drove Jack absolutely crazy. Sawyer was just hoping that Kate wasn't wrong about his paternity and he decided that he would ask for a paternity test as soon as the baby was born.

Sawyer started going to college for journalism. He had started writing a book about his experiences with Kate, but instead of making it a memoir, it was fictional. He changed some of the events and all of the characters names but it was still based on a true story. Every night Claire would read what he had so far, and she loved it.

Kate started coming over once a week to be with Clementine. Sometimes she'd take Clementine with her and others they would just stay at the house. Sawyer even stayed sometimes. He and Kate had patched some of their differences for Clementine's sake and the new baby. Sawyer was too in love with Kate to tell her to stay away, which sometimes upset Claire.

Kate was at the hospital in labor. It was Christmas Eve, at 10:30 at night. She had called Sawyer and he said he'd be there as soon as possible. Jack was already there. He was sitting by her bed and looked at her. The day before he had asked her to marry him and she said yes. She was looking at the ring and then took it off.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Hang on to it for me…just for today," she said.

"No," he shook his head. "It's supposed to stay on your finger all the time…if Sawyer-"

"Don't," she whispered. "Look…Jack, I'm marrying you. Me taking off the ring means absolutely nothing. This is just-I'm about to have Sawyer's baby. And I'm gonna tell him…but not today. And I don't want him to find out because my ring is shining in his face. This whole situation is completely complicated Jack. And I think that you know it."

"Yeah," he nodded. "You're always right."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips. She smiled and kissed him back. She took his hand as another contraction hit.

"I hope he makes it," she breathed.

"Me too," he nodded. "But you know that I won't go anywhere. I'm gonna be holding your hand the whole time."

"I'm the father dammit!" Sawyer exclaimed from outside of the door. "I don't care if someone else is in there with her…I'm the baby's daddy!"

"It's ok!" Kate called. The nurse who was trying to keep Sawyer away looked at Kate and Kate nodded. She let Sawyer come into the room. Sawyer took one look at Jack holding her hand and left the room again. Kate sighed.

"Sawyer come back!" she exclaimed.

"I'll go talk to him," Jack whispered. He kissed her on the forehead and went after Sawyer. To his surprise, Sawyer wasn't gone, but just sitting outside.

"Don't start," Sawyer shook his head. Jack sat down next to him and sighed.

"I miss ya bro," Jack said, patting him on the shoulder.

"You're not my brother," Sawyer replied, starting to stand up. "I'm gonna go help Kate give birth to _our _baby."

"James wait dammit!" Jack exclaimed, pulling him back down.

"Why should I wait? For you to try and explain yourself?" Sawyer asked. "You slept with my wife…there's nothing lower than that."

"I know," he nodded. "You don't know how bad I feel."

"But not bad enough huh?" Sawyer whispered. "I'd like to forgive you but-"

"I can't ask you to forgive me Sawyer," Jack sighed. "Because that would be completely idiotic of me. But here's the thing…whether you like it or not…we're family. And we're gonna be in each other's lives because of that baby. I know you're the father Sawyer, but Kate lives with me, so that baby is going to be seeing me too."

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Well if it were up to me that baby would have nothing to do with you."

"Sawyer I'm sorry," he said. "I know it sounds really really stupid, but I am. I know how much this hurts. But it hurts more that we're not talking anymore. You were-you are my best friend James. So if you want me to leave Kate…then I will."

"So you can both resent me forever?" he asked. "I wouldn't ask you to do that…but I guess it means something that you would give her up for me."

"I would in a second Sawyer…bros before hos."

"I can't believe you just said that," he chuckled.

"Friends?" Jack asked, holding out his hands. Sawyer shook his head and grabbed Jack's hand.

"Brothers," Sawyer said, and pulled Jack into a hug. "But I'm still gonna use this against you whenever I have the chance."

"By all means," Jack laughed. Sawyer and Jack both stood back up and went into the room with Kate. It relieved Kate that Jack and Sawyer had made up, but she was still scared about what might happen when she has to tell Sawyer that they're engaged. The nurse came in and examined Kate, then looked at her with a smile.

"Are you ready to start pushing?" she asked.

"Yes," she sniffled.

"Ok, well only one of you will be allowed in the delivery room," the nurse said. "So…Dr. Shephard?"

"Yeah," Sawyer mumbled. "I don't really do well with blood…you can take this one Jack. He'll be better to hold your hand anyway Freckles."

"Don't you dare," Kate scoffed, and grabbed on to his arm. "I'm not letting you get away that easily. You're not going to miss the birth of our child."

Sawyer smiled at her and was grateful that he stopped her.

Jack went out into the waiting room and saw that Claire was there with Clementine and Aaron. He sat down next to her and sighed softly.

"He forgave me," Jack told her.

"He's a better man than me…and how the hell do you know me?"

"Because I know Clementine," he said, reaching out his hand to Clementine. Clementine was in a phase that she would hit anyone that she didn't want to touch her, which was pretty much everyone except Claire. She even hit Sawyer a lot of the time.

"No!" Clementine exclaimed and swatted at Jack. She buried her face in Claire's neck. Claire couldn't help but to chuckle softly

"Way to go Clem," she whispered.

"I really do feel bad Claire," Jack stated. "I know you probably don't believe me, but Sawyer is my only brother. He's my only sibling. I love him, and the last thing I wanted was to hurt him."

"Part of me is really glad that baby is Sawyer's, because it means that he can rub that in your face," she answered. "But then the other part of me, just wishes that he could get her out of his mind…but that won't ever happen now."

"We're engaged," Jack told her.

"And you're telling me this why?" Claire asked. "You're just so ecstatic that you have to tell someone that you're gonna ruin Sawyer's happiness? You just told me he forgave you…but once he finds out that you're marrying Kate…all bets are off."

Kate and Sawyer were looking down at the baby in Kate's arms. Kate was sobbing. She handed the baby up to Sawyer and he looked down at the little pink bundle.

"Margaret," she whispered. "Maggie. I've always loved the name Maggie."

"Maggie," he chuckled. "It's cute. She kinda looks like a Maggie."

"She's gonna get prettier right?" Kate asked looking at the baby.

"All babies are ugly Kate," he answered.

"Ugly?" she asked. "I just thought she wasn't pretty, but you're right…she's ugly."

Kate started sobbing and she wrapped her arms around Sawyer's waist and pressed her face into his stomach, but it was a little too low for Sawyer. He knelt down so that her face wasn't so close to his groin, and rubbed her back. The nurse took the baby from him.

"Where are you taking my baby?" she asked, beginning to panic.

"She needs to see the doctor for a minute," Sawyer explained, as the doctors began examining her a second time.

"Something's wrong?" she sobbed.

"Nothing's wrong Mrs. Shephard," the doctor stated. "And Mr. Shephard, your wife is gonna be just fine…she's gonna be overly emotional for the next couple weeks."

Sawyer would have said something, but since Kate didn't, he didn't. He liked pretending that he was still with her, even if it was just for a little while.

Kate was back in her room and Sawyer was still sitting next to her. Jack came into the room and sat on the other side of her.

"When can I go home?" she asked.

"Well," he sighed. "The doctors want the baby to stay for at least 12 hours, and it's past midnight Kate. We can go home later tonight probably. Sawyer-you mind giving us a sec?"

"Whatever," he mumbled. "I'm gonna go see my daughter, and then I'm going home. Kate, you did great."

He leaned over and kissed her shortly and quickly on the lips and then left the room. Claire was waiting outside the room with the kids. Clementine was standing next to Claire. Sawyer smiled at her and picked her up.

"You wanna go see Maggie?" he asked.

"Yeah," Claire smiled.

"Me see Momma!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Well let's go see your sister first," he answered.

"No! Momma!" she exclaimed.

Kate looked at Jack and shook her head.

"Why do you do crap like that?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You're my fiancé. I just want to spend some time with you without Sawyer breathing down our necks."

"Jack, we have the rest of our lives to be together," she told him. "Sawyer just forgave you…don't screw it up already."

"Claire told me that us being engaged would screw it up," he answered.

"Well," she sighed. "Claire might be right."

"You're engaged?" Sawyer asked coming into the room. He set Clementine down, and Clementine ran on unsteady legs towards Kate, not realizing how awkward the moment was.

**A/N: Looong chapter…Reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

_"You're engaged?" Sawyer asked coming into the room. He set Clementine down, and Clementine ran on unsteady legs towards Kate, not realizing how awkward the moment was._

Kate and Jack both stayed quiet. Kate lifted Clementine up on the bed and kissed her forehead softly.

"I asked a question," Sawyer said, coming further into the room. "Are you getting married?"

"Yes," Kate whispered. Sawyer nodded and walked toward Kate. She looked at him and kept her mouth closed. He leaned forward and almost kissed her, but then picked up Clementine.

"Congratulations," he mumbled, and left the room with Clementine. He started walking down the hall. Claire followed him, and they stayed quiet till they got to the nursery. Sawyer lifted Clementine up and pointed at the babies.

"That's your sister," he whispered. Clementine shook her head and smiled. Sawyer smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you munchkin."

"Love dada," she said hugging him tighter. Claire walked over to him and sighed softly.

"You know," Claire whispered.

"They're getting married," he mumbled. "Claire, just when I thought-I mean I knew that I wouldn't win her back, but I just thought maybe-maybe she would want to be with the father of her baby. But it didn't make her love me more, or love him less."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life pining after her?" Claire asked.

"No," he shook his head. "But-even if I don't want to…I probably will."

"Sawyer, I'm not telling you to just get over it, but it's time to move on. You have two beautiful daughters, and I mean-you have me…not in that way. I just mean…I'll be here for you."

"I know," he whispered. "And believe me Claire, it's really appreciated, but-"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I know. Do you wanna go home?"

"First I want to take a picture of Maggie," he said, pulling out his camera. Claire couldn't help but smile at him. He took pictures of Maggie. Finally one of the nurses noticed him taking pictures and came out.

"Sir, I'm gonna ask you not to take any more pictures," she said.

"I can't take pictures of my baby?" he asked.

"Not really," she answered. "The flash bothers the babies."

"Ok, well then I'll turn the flash off."

"Do you want a picture of all of you?" she asked sweetly.

"Can we do that?" he asked.

"Sir you're baby is healthy and it's perfectly fine, if you want to hold her, and take a picture. I'll go get her."

Sawyer was holding the baby Claire was holding Aaron on one hip and Clementine on the other. They scrunched together and the nurse took a picture. She handed Sawyer the camera and took the baby back from Sawyer.

It was the day of the wedding. Jack and Kate went back and forth between inviting Sawyer and not inviting him, but then they decided that he would be angrier if he didn't get an invite at all. Maggie spent most of the time at Kate's house. Sawyer would come get her once a week, and would drop off Clementine.

Kate was standing in the bride room by herself. She heard the door open and looked behind her. Margo walked into the room and smiled at her. She took her hands in hers, and looked at her.

"You look beautiful," she whispered.

"Thank you," Kate said.

"You broke my son's heart," she stated.

"Since when do you care about Sawyer?" she asked.

"James," Margo began. "James is my last baby. He's never been happy. He was a horribly unhappy kid. The only time I've ever seen his eyes light up is when he's with you."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Kate asked. "On my wedding day. On the day I'm about to marry your other son?"

"Because I just thought that you should know," she answered. "You and Jack are much better for each other, but James…he needs you Kate. So don't shut him out. And let him see that baby more than once a week!"

"I only see Clementine once a week," Kate rolled her eyes. "And Maggie…she's just fine. She loves her daddy."

"Both of them?" Margo asked. "I love both of my sons Kate. And I love my granddaughters, but Jack is not Maggie's father. I think that you should be telling her that. Jack's in the other room holding her, and acting like her daddy-"

"Jack and I live together, and Jack loves that little girl more than anything."

"Jack doesn't love Maggie _or _you the way that Sawyer does," she interrupted. "Sawyer is Maggie's daddy…so don't pretend like Jack loves her more."

"I'm not," Kate sniffled. "Stop. Just, can you please leave?"

Margo left without saying another word. Kate sighed deeply and dabbed her tears with a tissue. She started reapplying her make-up when the door opened again. This time instead of turning toward the door, she didn't bother.

"Margo, I don't want to hear anymore about Sawyer," she said.

"Hey Freckles," Sawyer said softly. She turned around and looked at him.

"I didn't know if you were coming," she whispered.

"I like your dress," he told her. "But it's not you."

"It was my mom's," she whispered.

"Well," he sighed. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah," she nodded and stood up. "Yeah."

"Don't marry him Kate," he said stepping toward her and putting his hands on her cheeks. "Don't. Don't marry him."

"James," she whispered.

"We can still be a family," he stated. "You, me, Clem, Marge. Don't marry Jack. He's not good for you. I'm-"

"I have to get ready," she breathed. "I'll see you out there James."

"Come with me," he said dragging her toward the door. "Let's just run away…never to be seen again."

"Do you know how much that would kill Jack?" she asked. "I can't walk away from him Sawyer. I can't break his heart."

"You said you didn't want to break mine either Kate, but you managed to do that just fine," he told her.

"Sawyer," she whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. She didn't push him away, but didn't kiss him back either.

"You really do look beautiful," he said, touching her cheek softly. "I'm gonna get outta here."

"No," she shook her head. "Stay…I know that Jack wants you there."

"He won't want me there," he shook his head. "Because y'know the part where the minister says 'speak now or forever hold your peace'? I've never been one to keep my mouth shut. I just thought I'd give it a shot…ask you to-ask you to come with me. I'll see you when you get back from your honeymoon. Have fun Kate."

"Sawyer?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, turning back toward her.

"Don't hate me," she stated. "Because I still love you Sawyer. I do. I just-somehow I fell completely in love with Jack-"

"I really-" he whispered and shook his head. "It's all good Kate. I don't hate you. But I am gonna get going. I can't watch you marry him."

**2 Months Later**

Sawyer was sitting on the couch at Claire's house. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. She sighed softly and reached over and touched his cheek. He leaned toward her and kissed her softly and slowly. She gasped for a breath and then he backed away.

"What was that for?" she asked softly.

"Because it's been a year," he said. "Well almost a year, since Kate and I were together. You're right. I need to get over her. She's got both the kids tonight."

Claire smiled at him and kissed him again. They started kissing harder, and Claire reached her hand up his shirt.

Kate came home from picking up Clementine and Maggie from Sawyer's. She went into the house and Jack was standing in the hallway.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

"I was picking up the kids," she answered.

"Well what took you so long?" he asked.

"I stopped by at the store on the way home, Jack what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I know that my brother is still in love with you," he replied. "And I don't want you to see him anymore."

"Jack," she sighed.

"No, I'm serious," he stated. "I thought I could handle it. I thought I could, but I can't. You had a baby together, you don't just get over that."

"You're right," she nodded. "And I'm not gonna be able to stay away from him _because_ of the kids. Sawyer is Maggie's daddy…I'm not going to keep her from him."

"He kissed you on our wedding day!" he exclaimed.

"And I told you because I didn't want to keep it a secret," she responded. "Jack you can't-"

"I'm going to work," he scoffed and left the house.

"Jack!" she exclaimed.

"Goodbye Kate," he said.

She sighed and went over to where Clementine was sitting. She and Clementine played while Maggie slept.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom ok, Clementine. You stay right here. Don't move. I'm gonna bring Maggie with me," Kate said.

"Ok," Clementine answered.

Kate was in the bathroom, when she heard a loud crash and Clementine screaming. Kate quickly left the room and saw that Clementine was laying on the floor. Kate picked her up and sighed.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"Fell!" she exclaimed. "I want dada. I want dada. I want dada."

"Clementine," Kate whispered. "Not right now. Dada, is at home."

"I want dada!" Clementine yelled.

"Ok," Kate whispered. "We'll go get dada."

Kate put the kids in the car and drove to Sawyer's house. Clementine calmed down on the way there, but she was still crying for Sawyer. When they drove up the house Clementine got excited because she knew that they were going to see Sawyer. Kate knocked on the door softly, but didn't hear any noise. She looked into the front window and saw Claire and Sawyer kissing on the couch. Kate gasped softly.

Sawyer stopped kissing Claire and then looked at her with a smile. He leaned back in, but then noticed that Kate was standing at the window. He saw Clementine and Maggie with her. He got up and answered the door.

Kate wasn't sure why she should be jealous, or why she was crying, but she knew that it was partly because of her fight with Jack.

"Daddy!" Clementine exclaimed. Sawyer took Clementine from Kate and then looked at Kate.

"What's going on Kate?" he asked. "What are you crying for? You're allowed to have sex with Jack, but I can't kiss Claire?"

"We got into a fight," she sobbed.

"Jack yelled!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Why?" Sawyer asked.

"He wanted to know where I was," she asked.

"Hmm," Sawyer nodded. "That's how it starts."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I told you Kate," he started. "Jack is a good guy, but he's a crappy husband."

"You never told me that," she replied.

"Oh, my mistake. Sorry about that one. I thought you were taking the kids tonight," he said.

"I fell daddy," Clementine sniffled.

"Wasn't momma there?" he asked, looking at Kate.

"I was in the bathroom," she answered. "I think she fell of the couch."

"No monkey," Clementine smirked.

"Were you jumping on the couch?" he asked with a slight chuckle. "The other day Clementine was jumping on the couch and I told her the story about no more monkey's jumping on the bed. So Kate, is that why you came over…because Clementine wanted to come back. Or did you want to see me?"

"Never mind," she mumbled. "Clementine, you saw daddy, it's time to leave-"

"Wait," Sawyer sighed and scoffed. "Come here."

He put Clementine down and guided Kate through the house to his room. He shut the door and sat down on the bed. Kate sniffled and shook her head.

"What?" she asked.

"Jack loves you," he said. "He's good at having a relationship, as long as it doesn't interfere with his personal life."

"How can a marriage not be his personal life?" she asked.

"Exactly," he answered. "When he was married to Sarah, she came over to my apartment all the time. She would be upset that he was never home, or that he accused her of something. He's always paranoid and he's always working. And with us having a baby together…you know damn well he's not going to be able to handle it."

"He told me to stay away from you," she whispered.

"Well, unless you plan on keeping Margie from me, that won't happen," he told her.

"I'm not going to take Maggie from you," she answered. "He's just-it'll get better."

"Keep telling yourself that Freckles," he whispered. "I still love you Freckles."

"James, don't," she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I love you," he repeated. "So when you decide that Jack's going to break your heart, I'll be here to pick up the pieces. I miss kissing you."

"Don't," she whispered, as he leaned toward her.

"If you don't want me to kiss you, then you're gonna have to stop me," he said quietly. Their lips touched and Kate stood up and pushed him away.

"I won't cheat on him," she stated.

"Bet you told him the same thing," he said. "Why was it so easy for you to cheat on me?!"

"It wasn't!" she exclaimed. "Sawyer, I didn't mean for any of it to happen. And I don't know how many more times I can apologize!"

"It doesn't matter!" he yelled. "You can't take it back! You don't wish that you didn't sleep with him! You're not sorry you broke my heart and married him!"

"I am sorry that I broke your heart," she whispered. "I've told you that. I didn't-Sawyer I didn't know what to do."

"Are you sorry you married me?" he asked.

"W-what?" she asked.

"Are you sorry you married me?" he asked again. "Are you sorry that Maggie is mine? Do you ever wish that Maggie was Jack's."

"Sawyer, don't do this," she shook her head. "Don't make me answer that."

"Well then I guess that's my answer," he mumbled.

"Sawyer no," she whispered and stepped toward him. "I don't regret marrying you even for one second. And if you want me to be completely honest with you…I liked our wedding better. And as for Maggie…she's completely ours. I wouldn't change that for anything. I don't regret that Maggie is your daughter. And you're a great dad Sawyer. I love how much you love both of those girls."

"I love all my girls," he said quietly. He took her hand in his. Instead of pulling back, Kate smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He stepped toward her. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. His other hand was on her cheek. This time she didn't push him away. She kissed him back and then gasped and backed away.

"What the hell is wrong with me!" she exclaimed. "I gotta go."

Kate left the house, with both the kids. Sawyer sighed and went back to the couch with Claire. He sat down and put his arm over the back of the couch. Claire looked at him and smirked, but then shook her head.

"You kissed her didn't you?" she half chuckled.

"She kissed me back," he answered.

"Sawyer, she's married," Claire said. "Repeat after me. Kate is married."

"So what?" he asked. "She was married to me too. We were married when she kissed Jack the first time, and we were married when she had sex with him. She hasn't stopped loving me. And Marge is a perfect reason why she won't ever get over me. She even just told me right now that she's glad that Maggie is mine."

"Sawyer," she whispered. "She already broke your heart…don't let her continue to break it every time you see her."

"I only kissed her to see what she would do," he answered. "And at first…she didn't push me away Claire. She still wants me. One of these days I'm gonna get her to admit it."

Claire rolled her eyes and then heard Aaron crying, so she stood up to go get him.

**3 Months Later**

Things between Kate and Jack didn't get much better. They had stopped having sex, which bothered Kate way more than it bothered Jack. Jack was busy with work a lot of the time, and he was always jealous that Maggie was Sawyer's. Kate never wished that the baby was Jack's, but she did think that it would have made things way easier. Maggie hadn't said her first word yet, but she was so hoping that she wouldn't call Jack, dada. She wanted to make things better between her and Jack and it was going to start that night when Sawyer came to get the kids.

She walked into the living room and Jack was trying to put Clementine's shoes on, but she wasn't making it easy.

"Dammit Clementine hold still!" he exclaimed. Clementine didn't say anything but she started crying. Kate knelt down and looked at Jack.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jack?" she asked. "Yelling at Clementine like that?"

"Her dad must spoil her rotten the rest of the week," he scoffed. "She won't let me put her shoes on."

"Calm down," Kate whispered. "I'll do it."

"Let me do it!" he exclaimed. "She needs to learn to listen to me. Clementine, I am in charge. Let me put on your shoes."

"No!" she exclaimed. "Momma! Momma do it!"

"I can put on your damn shoes Clementine! And you will listen to me when you're at my house," he said. He turned around and tripped over one of Clementine's dolls. He picked it up and threw it across the room.

"No!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Pick up your damn toys Clementine!" he yelled.

"Back of Jack!" Kate exclaimed. She picked up Clementine and helped her get her shoes on, but she was sobbing. Maggie had started to cry too.

"Daddy!" Clementine sobbed. "I want daddy!"

"Sawyer is gonna be here any minute," she sighed. "I'm gonna go get their stuff."

"You're gonna let her treat me like that?" Jack asked. "Your kids are both brats Kate!"

"Hey!" she exclaimed "They're 2 and 5 months Jack! Leave them alone!"

"No!" he yelled. "When they're here, then I'm in charge. And they need to learn to listen to me!"

"Shut up!"

Sawyer walked up the steps to Jack's house. He could hear the yelling coming from the house before he got to the door. He could hear Clementine and Maggie both crying. He opened the door, and found that it was unlocked.

"What's going on!" he exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Clementine exclaimed and ran toward him. Maggie started reaching toward Sawyer and making noises, though she didn't know how to say words yet. He picked up Clementine and then walked over to where Maggie was sitting and picked her up too.

"What's going on?" he asked again.

"Jack mean," Clementine frowned.

"I just asked her to pick up her toys because I tripped and almost killed myself," Jack explained. "And then she promptly asked for you. You cater to them way too much Sawyer. And I think that Clementine spends far too much time with you."

"Excuse me," Sawyer scoffed. "But Clementine is my daughter. Kate helps me with the parenting, but she is mine. You have nothing to do with this so why are you even bringing it up?"

"Because your kids are a couple of brats," Jack answered.

"Are you drunk?" Sawyer asked.

"I had a hard day," Jack scoffed. "Like you've never had a six pack at the end of a bad day."

"I wouldn't be drunk like this around my kids," he responded. "Kate, my suggestion to you, is when Jack's drinking…keep him away from our daughters. They are our kids Kate…and I don't want Jack around them when he's like this."

"Why don't you just keep Clementine?" Jack asked. "She's in her terrible twos, and man are they terrible."

Clementine whined and put her face against the crook of Sawyer's neck. Sawyer rubbed her back and sighed softly.

"Leave my daughter alone Jack," he said. "I'm gonna love it when the two of you have kids. It's hard."

"I know!" he exclaimed. "I have to live with Maggie most of the time."

"Fine," Sawyer stated. "You can't handle it…just fine with me. I'd rather have Maggie with me more often anyway. Stay away from my kids. If you want to blame someone…blame me, or Kate, or even yourself, but don't you dare blame a 2 year old and a 5 month old."

Sawyer left the house and went to put the kids in the car. Kate who had remained completely quiet throughout the argument followed him outside. He had gotten both the kids in their car seats and was getting into the car himself when she stopped him.

"You just stood there," he sighed. "You stood there while he bashed our kids."

"I think you were doing enough talking for both of us," she answered.

"How often does he come home that drunk?" he asked.

"Not that often," she whispered.

"Well when he does…bring the kids to me because I don't want them around him when he's like that," he sighed. "I'm sure that he's a perfectly nice uncle when he's sober…but I don't want him talking like that to Clementine. Clementine is 2 years old…he wants her to pick up her toys? Don't you think that that's just a little unreasonable?"

"Yes," she nodded. "It's why we were yelling at each other. I was defending her. And you. He was talking about how you're a bad dad…but I set him straight and told him you were the best dad these kids could ask for."

"What'd he say?" Sawyer smirked, pleased with himself.

"He said 'better than me?' and I said 'yes'," she answered. "Are you happy now? Are you happy that me and Jack fight constantly."

"No Kate," he said, stopping his smiling and turning it into a frown. "I just sometimes wish you would have seen this bad part of Jack before you left me. I wish that you hadn't left me. But I can't do anything about it."

"We haven't had sex in over 2 months," she whispered quietly. "Today I was going to give the kids to you and have sex with my husband. I know that you probably don't want to hear about that, but it's been a long time. It's like he doesn't want to touch me."

"Then he's way more of an idiot than I gave him credit for," he stated. "How can he not want to touch you…every second of the day?"

He ran his hand down her arm and she jerked it away.

"Hey," he said gently.

"He's watching from the window," she whispered. Sawyer started to look. "Don't look! It's not like I'm scared of him because I know he wouldn't hit me or anything…I just don't want to start an unnecessary fight."

"I'll bring Maggie back tomorrow," he said.

"No," she shook her head. "Keep her for a few days. Let me sort this crap out with Jack. I'll come get her later on this week."

"Ok," he whispered. "And Kate…if you need a place to stay. My bed's free."

That night Sawyer was sleeping and he felt someone jump onto the bed. He knew that it had to be Clementine, because he didn't feel much movement in the bed.

"Daddy me sleep," she whispered and cuddled next to him. He let out a soft chuckle and ran his hand down her back.

"Love you munchkin," he said softly.

"Me too!" she exclaimed.

"Shh," he chuckled. "Don't wake up your sister."

"Jack's mean," she whispered.

Kate made up with Jack, but they didn't have sex. They both apologized and Jack admitted to feeling bad about yelling at Clementine. He told Kate that he was going to stop drinking. Kate knew that things would get better.

**1 Month Later**

Things had gotten better between her and Jack, but he spent more time at the hospital than normal. He kissed Kate when he would get home, but he was always too tired to have sex with her. He told her that he wanted them to have a baby because it would make things better if they could have a baby together. She didn't want another baby right then, but he always insisted that it would make things better. But the only problem was that even though he kept asking her to have another baby, and he told her that he wouldn't have sex with her unless it was to make a baby.

Kate came to Claire's house to drop off the kids. She looked exhausted. Claire invited her in for tea, to which Kate gladly accepted. Sawyer had taken Aaron out for a boys day out. Claire loved the fact that Sawyer could be a father figure for Aaron. She felt bad that Sawyer felt like he had to split his time between all 3 kids, especially since Aaron wasn't even his, but he always said he was glad to do it. Clementine ran to the play area, and Kate put Maggie down on the blanket on the floor. She walked back to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Claire served the tea, and Kate started stirring it absentmindedly.

"Kate," Claire whispered. "Is everything alright?"

"Jack's cheating on me," she whispered.

"What?!" Claire exclaimed.

"No," Kate chuckled. "Not like that. He's not-his job is more important to him than me and Maggie. Actually anything is more important to him than Maggie."

"I thought you said before that he loved her more than anything," she answered.

"Well I lied," she replied. "He's just so jealous that me and Sawyer had a baby together. He keeps pressuring me to have another baby, but he refuses to have sex with me unless it's to get me pregnant. I'm just so confused, and-I don't know what to do. When me and Sawyer first got married-I mean we were only married for 6 months, but those first few months we were having sex every single night. I know that that's probably way more than you want to know, but I just thought that me and Jack wouldn't be able to keep our hands off each other. But sometimes I feel like he can't even look at me because all he can see is Sawyer."

"Well no offense to Jack, but Sawyer _did_ have you first," Claire said. "I mean Jack is the one who took you from Sawyer. Not the other way around."

"We're back!" Sawyer exclaimed coming into the kitchen. "Oh…Kate, I didn't see your car out there."

Aaron chuckled and reached out for Claire. Sawyer set him down in Claire's lap and then picked him back up.

"Alright buddy, we had our time, but I think the ladies are talking."

"No," Kate shook her head. "I actually need to talk to you, Sawyer."

He let out a soft chuckle and then set Aaron back down on Claire's lap. He and Kate had to walk through the living room to go toward the bedrooms, and when they did Clementine ran toward him.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Well Ms. Clementine, I think you've grown since I dropped you over at your momma's yesterday," he smiled.

"Nuh uh," she shook her head.

"Yep," he nodded. He set her down and then walked over to Maggie and ran his hand across her head. Maggie let out a whine and pushed Sawyer's hand away.

"Well so-oorry," Sawyer said. Maggie giggled and he picked her up quickly and started blowing raspberries on her neck and cheeks. She started giggling harder and then Sawyer put her back down. Kate and Sawyer walked down the hall and into the bedroom. Kate sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at him.

"Kate," he sighed. "What's going on? What is wrong?"

"I'm-I'm just-I miss us," she whispered.

"You have got to be kidding me," he scoffed. "Kate, you can't do this to me-"

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back, but then pushed her away and forced her back down.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I dunno," she sniffled. "Sawyer I miss us."

He sat down next to her, but didn't touch her.

"I miss us too," he whispered. "I miss waking up to morning sex with you."

She chuckled and sobbed at the same time.

"Jack and I have never had sex in the morning," she stated.

"A little too much info Kate," he said. "Jack's still my brother. I don't need to know about your sex life, let alone my brother's."

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Sawyer-"

"Have you had sex since the last time you said you haven't had sex?" he asked.

"I don't know if I can even decipher what you just said," she chuckled.

"A month ago," he began. "When you were having that fight with Jack about the kids…you said you hadn't had sex in 2 months."

"Still haven't," she shook her head. "But I thought you didn't want to hear about it."

"Well I don't," he shrugged. "But it's been over a year for me. Since you left."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But I'm married…a married woman shouldn't be sex deprived."

He moved her hair away from her face and leaned forward. She breathed in deep and put her fingers against his lips.

"Wait," she said softly.

"For what?" he asked. She moved her fingers and kissed him softly. She laid down and brought him with her. She rolled over on top of him. She let out a soft moan and pulled his shirt off. He ran his hands down her back and rested them against her butt.

"Hmm," she moaned. "James."

Sawyer quickly sat up and moved Kate off of him.

"Kate," he sighed. "We can't-we can't do this."

"Why not?" she asked running her hand through his hair.

"Because I love you," he said. She leaned back toward him, but this time instead of kissing him, she put her head against his shoulder.

"You're a better person than me," she whispered. "I want to have sex with you."

"Believe me Freckles," he started. "I've been waiting almost an entire year for you to come to me and tell me that you want to be with me, but-Kate what about Jack? At the end of the day you're gonna walk out of that door and go back to him."

"I just want him to want me," she whispered.

"And you think that the only reason why he wanted you was because when you were with me he couldn't have you?" he asked.

"Kinda," she mumbled.

"Well that's crazy," he said, running his hand down her arm. "I want you all the time…even when we were married."

"I love you," she whispered. "I love you for giving me the two best kids anyone could ask for-"

"Stop," he chuckled. "You're going just a tad too far with that one Kate. The two best kids?"

"Our kids are awesome," she answered. "Maggie sleeps through the night-"

"Oh really?" he asked. "Because when she sleeps here she doesn't."

"Yeah, well last night she-me and Jack were kissing, and just when I thought it was going to go further…she started crying. Kinda ruined the moment."

"I wouldn't let a little crying stop me from making love to you," he whispered.

"Well you just stopped it," she answered.

"Kate, you were going to stop it," he told her. "And it's a little different. Kate, listen to me. More than anything I want to take you in my arms and make you sorry that you left me for Jack…but do you know how screwed up it would be? And Jack-Jack is still my brother, even though he stole you from me."

"I hate myself for hurting you," she said. "Sometimes I think about what if none of this mess happened. I think about what if we were living together with the girls. I had a dream last night that I got pregnant with your baby again."

"Well then we don't need your dreams coming true," he said, pushing her away as she leaned toward him. "I think you need to leave Kate."

"You don't want to make love to me?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm going to go see my girls."

He got up off the bed and left the room. He was half way down the hall and Kate grabbed him by the arm.

"You're a great father," she whispered. "You were a great husband. I'm sorry that I couldn't be a good wife. I'm not even a good wife to Jack…I would have had sex with you if you hadn't stopped me."

"No," he shook his head. "You wouldn't have. Kate you would have stopped."

**3 Weeks Later**

Sawyer was sitting on the couch with all 3 of the kids. Maggie and Aaron were both sitting on his lap, and Clementine was sitting next to him. He was reading them a story.

"Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in," he said, using a scary voice.

"No daddy!" Clementine said covering her ears. Maggie wasn't paying much attention, but Aaron followed Clementine's lead and covered his ears too.

"No daddy," Aaron said. Sawyer chuckled ruffled his hair. Aaron started calling Sawyer dada because of Clementine. He was only a couple months behind Clementine, and he always repeated everything she said.

"So the little pigs came out of the house and scared the mean wolf away and he was never heard from again," Sawyer said.

"Yay!" Clementine exclaimed and clapped her hands. Aaron looked at Clementine and then at Sawyer.

"Yay!" he said.

Kate appeared in the window and waved.

"Momma!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Momma!" Maggie exclaimed, noticing Kate.

"Momma?" Aaron asked.

"Not your momma buddy," he said, putting him down and standing up to answer the door. "Your momma is right there."

Claire came out of the kitchen and smiled at him. Sawyer walked to the door, with Clementine and Aaron both clinging to his legs. He was holding Maggie he opened the door.

"You look good with kids surrounding you," Kate smirked.

"Well," he shrugged. "What can I say-they all love me?"

"I should get home," she whispered. "Jack's waiting for me."

"Are things better between you two?" he asked.

"A little," she nodded.

"Is your no sex streak broken?" he asked.

"Nope, is yours?" she asked with a smirk

"No," he chuckled and shook his head.

"Well then how 'bout a friendly competition then?" she asked. "Whoever breaks the streak first-"

"Gets what?" he interrupted.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "Just the satisfaction of the win."

"Alright," he said, holding out his hand. "But you're gonna win. I gotta go get Maggie's stuff. You're a little early."

"Yeah, I know," she nodded. "Sorry."

He went into the bedroom where he and Maggie slept.

"Don't forget Mr. Fluffy bear," Kate said, coming into the room. "Mags, can't get to sleep without him…Sawyer?"

"What?" he asked.

"Let's end the streak," she said, coming toward him and kissing him. He kissed her back and pushed her up against the wall. Neither of them wanted to stop. He ran his hand down her chest and started unbuttoning her shirt. He put his hand inside her shirt, without unbuttoning it all the way. He shut the door and spun her around and landed on top of her on the bed. She started at his belt and then pulled his pants down without unbuttoning them.

"You're amazing," he said softly.

"I love you," she moaned. "I love you James. Do you love me?"

"You know I do," he whispered.

They were laying in bed out of breath. There was a knock on the door.

"Maggie's looking for you Kate," Claire said.

"Ok!" Kate exclaimed. "I'll be there in a minute."

Sawyer put his hands to his face and rolled out of bed.

"Wait," Kate said, grabbing his arm. "Please. Just hold me."

"Kate, we can't do this," he said. "We can't be doing this. I can't-you gotta go."

Sawyer got dressed and left the room. Kate came out a minute later and looked at Sawyer. Her eyes were wet and red. He sighed and shook his head and looked away from Kate.

"See you tomorrow," Kate whispered. "I'm not gonna tell him."

Kate went home and Jack was sitting on the couch. She put the kids down and walked toward him.

"Hey," she said softly. "You're home early."

"Yeah," he smiled. "I want a baby Kate…it's time we had sex."

"Oh Jack," she sighed. "Today is really not a good day. I'm not really feeling all that great. I-"

"Did you have sex with Sawyer?" he asked.

"What?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you have sex with Sawyer," he said. "Did you have sex with him?"

"I don-"

"Did you?" he asked. "Just don't lie to me."

"Yes," she whispered.

"Well that's just fantastic now isn't it?" he scoffed.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she said.

"You're in love with two people," he replied. "You'll never stop loving Sawyer, and you'll never be able to get over him when he sees you twice a week."

"Well I really don't know what to say," she replied. "Anything I say is going to seem really mundane. I guess I'll leave."

"I don't want you to," he answered. "We'll get through it. You and I aren't over. Far from it. You didn't leave James just to go back to him."

**4 Weeks Later**

Kate went up the stairs to Claire's house. Claire was sitting on the couch with Sawyer and laughing hard at something he said. She could read his lips, and he said 'come here'. Sawyer reached over and kissed Claire. She knocked on the door and closed her eyes.

"Kate," Sawyer said when he answered the door. "What are you doing here…the kids are with you tonight-"

"I'm pregnant," she replied.

**A/N: OK…so don't hate me! Hah. I promise you that it's not going to turn back to Skate. I promise. I know that some of you are probably really really disappointed, but don't worry. I do have a method to what I'm doing. Please review!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**TSOL-Yes, that was what I was going for…the back and forth thing, but don't worry I do have a plan and she will end up with one of them in the end**.  
**Alex-Thanks so much for the review. Don't worry, my plan all along was to make Jack mean, but then make him change, so he will change in this chapter.  
Lizi-I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one. **

Sawyer stared at her and furrowed his eyebrows. Claire had heard Kate and came up behind Sawyer. She put her hands against Sawyer's shoulders.

"You're pregnant?" he asked. "Congratulations."

"No," Kate shook her head. "Not congratulations. You're supposed to say 'how the hell did this happen?'"

"Well we all took health class," Sawyer answered. "I know how it happened."

"You're the father," she whispered.

"Does Jack know?" he asked.

"He knows we had sex," she replied. "And I still haven't had sex with him, but I need to-I need to tell him. I want you to come with me."

"God dammit!" he exclaimed. "I can't-me and Claire-"

"I saw you kissing," she sniffled.

"Yeah, well we kinda decided-" he sighed. "Kate, you can't do this. You can't have this baby and you know it. It's going to totally screw everything up."

"Well I'm not going to have an abortion Sawyer," she answered. "God, I thought of all people, you would understand. I thought you'd help me."

"What do you want me to do Kate?" he asked. "I knocked you up again. Don't you think that's going to cause just a little bit of a problem?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"I'll be back later Claire," he whispered. He squeezed her hand and left the house with Kate. The drive back to Kate and Jack's house was silent.

They were waiting in the living room. Jack knew without having to ask that something was up. He let Kate and Sawyer into the house and gave them a spot on the couch.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Kate, you're leaving me?"

"No," she shook her head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I will be here for you. I'm gonna quit my job."

"Jack you can't," she answered. "You love your job."

"Not as much as I love you," he replied. "I know I've been a real prick lately. But it's gonna change. I promise. It's gonna change Kate."

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"Yeah," he scoffed. "I knew that was coming. And it's Sawyer's. Kate I don't really care what you do anymore. I'm past it."

"Me too," Sawyer answered. "I don't care. Have the baby. Be with Jack. I'm not going to take you back Kate. Unfortunately I can't just wash my hands of you because of the kids."

"Sawyer," she sobbed.

"I'm serious Kate," he shook his head. "I'm through with letting you break my heart. I'm gonna be with Claire, and I'm gonna be happy. I'll help you out in anyway I can with the kids, and of course I'm still gonna be their daddy, but I just-no more back and forth, and definitely no more sex."

**2 Months Later**

Jack had stayed with Kate. Things had changed. He started coming home from work earlier. He was very disappointed that Kate was pregnant with Sawyer's baby, but he had accepted it.

He got home from work and he found Clementine and Maggie sitting on the floor. Both of them were crying. He walked over to Maggie and picked her up.

"What is the matter?" he asked. "Where's your momma?"

Clementine took him by the hand and pulled him toward the bathroom. Kate was sitting on the floor crying.

"Kate," he whispered, and knelt in front of her. "Kate what happened?"

"I feel sick," she answered. "I don't-I've been in here all morning. I've been bleeding all morning."

"Ok," he sighed. "Come on. Let's get you to the hospital."

Jack helped Kate to the car and brought the kids with him. He called Sawyer on the way to the hospital, and Sawyer said he'd meet them there. When they got to the hospital, a doctor was waiting in the ambulance bay. Jack jumped out of the car and opened the car door. The doctor ran over and helped Jack get Kate and the kids into the hospital.

They were waiting in the waiting room when Sawyer ran into the hospital. He scooped Clementine up and walked over to where Jack was with Maggie.

"Is she alright?" Sawyer asked.

"I dunno," he mumbled. "I got home, and she was sitting on the bathroom floor. She told me that she had been bleeding all day."

"That's-that's bad."

"Yeah," Jack nodded.

Sawyer sat down and rubbed Clementine's back. The doctor came over and knelt down in front of Jack.

"She wants to see Sawyer," he whispered. Sawyer got up and put Clementine down. Sawyer didn't wait for the doctor before going quickly down the hall. He found Kate's room and went over to the side of her bed. He grabbed her hand and she took a breath.

"Kate," he whispered.

"It's gone," she sniffled. "Our baby is gone."

"Freckles," he said running his hand over her forehead. She flipped over and put her hands to her face. She sobbed uncontrollably and Sawyer knelt down and put his hand on her back. She continued to sob, and he got into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh. Shh."

She kept crying and Sawyer held her. He ran his hand down back. She clutched to his shirt in a death grip.

"Kate," he whispered. "Sweetie, calm down. Baby, breathe."

"Baby," she sobbed. Sawyer sighed and held her tighter.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Just please, stop crying."

Sawyer could feel the lump in his throat rise to the top. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He swallowed hard, and tears pricked at his eyes.

"Freckles," he whispered.

"I wanted a little boy," she cried. "I wanted this baby so badly Sawyer. You have no idea. Jack took care of me. He loved me."

"Honey, he still loves you," Sawyer answered. "He's not going to love you any less."

"I should have come to the hospital yesterday," she sniffled. "I was having cramps all day yesterday and I felt like hell last night, but I thought that I was just coming down with something."

"Cinderella, stop," he shook his head and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Stop."

"Call me Cinderella again," she sniffled. He shook his head and pulled her back into a hug.

"Cinderella," he said softly. She pressed her face into his chest and then took a deep breath.

"Can you go get Jack?" she asked. He nodded and kissed her softly and quickly on the lips. He got out of Kate's bed and walked out to the waiting room. He stayed silent but motioned to Jack to go into the room. He took Jack's seat and looked at Claire.

"Are you alright?" she whispered. He shook his head just barely. "Is she ok? Ok…sorry, dumb question."

She rested her head against his shoulder and Sawyer wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple softly.

Jack sat down next to Kate and took her hand. She looked at him and frowned.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked. "Sweetheart-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Shephard?" a nurse came in and looked at them.

"Yes," Jack nodded. "Can you just give us a minute?"

"No," Kate shook her head. "It's ok. Come on in."

The nurse walked in and looked at Kate's chart.

"There's something we need to talk about," the nurse said, sitting down on the other side of her. Jack squeezed her hand and looked at the nurse. "Mrs. Shephard the reason you lost the baby is because you have some scar tissue in your uterus."

"That makes absolutely no sense," Kate sniffled. "I already have a baby. And she was delivered normally. How could I-"

"Well it's been there for a while…since you were born actually," she answered. "But as you get older, your chances of having another baby are very limited."

"How limited?" Kate asked.

"Right now, your chances of being able to sustain a pregnancy are 1 in 10,000."

Kate sighed and shook her head.

"I will get pregnant," she scoffed. "I need to have a baby with my husband. You don't understand how important it is,"

"It's not important Kate," Jack whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

**6 Weeks Later**

Sawyer walked up the steps to Kate and Jack's house. He knocked on the door, but then let himself in the house. He hated that Kate and Jack always left the door unlocked but he knew it wouldn't change. Kate was sitting on the couch rocking Clementine, while Maggie sat on the floor crying. This was a very odd position, because as much as Kate loved Clementine, she always favored Maggie. Sawyer walked over to Maggie and picked her up. He sat down next to Kate and put his hand against Clementine's back.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Clem hasn't been feeling good," she whispered. "She's been throwing up all morning. And she has a fever."

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Sawyer, don't," she shook her head.

"Freckles," he began. "I know how important it was to you to have a baby with Jack. But it's not the only thing that will bring you guys closer. I mean come on…he managed to steal you from me…and then you had my baby, and you still stayed with him."

"Daddy," Clementine whispered. "Tummy hurts."

He set Maggie down and took Clementine from Kate. She put her head against his shoulder and he started rocking her.

"Go home daddy," she said.

"You wanna go home?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Ok," he answered. He stood up and carried her to the door. Maggie whined and crawled toward him.

"Me," she said.

"No darlin', you're gonna stay here with momma," he said, bending down and kissing her.

"Me!" she exclaimed. He chuckled and started leaving the house. Maggie started crying and he sighed softly. He put Clementine down.

"I'll be right back munchkin," he said. "Stay here."

He went back into the house and picked up Maggie. There was a soft thud that came from behind him, and then no sound. He looked behind him and saw Clementine laying down. He quickly put Maggie back down and knelt to Clementine's side. Her chest was still rising and falling.

"Clementine!" he exclaimed. Kate had seen it happen too, and ran to her side. She looked at Sawyer.

"Daddy, tired," Clementine whispered.

Sawyer sighed and picked her up.

"I'm gonna get her home," he said. "Has she had anything to drink or eat today?"

"She can't hold anything down," Kate answered.

He sighed again and left the house.

That night Sawyer was sleeping soundly, when he felt Clementine crawl into bed with him. He put her under the covers and looked at her.

"Daddy my tummy hurts," she frowned.

"I know," he whispered. "I don't know what to do baby. I just gave you medicine."

"Yucky," she said.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Alright…go to sleep."

Clementine closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next night Claire and Sawyer were sitting in the living room, while Clementine and Aaron were both sleeping. Claire looked at him and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Sawyer," she whispered. "We've spent nearly every night for the past 4 months making out on the couch."

"Yeah," he smirked.

"I want to have sex with you," she told him. "I'm sorry to just-but I'm tired of sleeping alone. It's been more than 2 years since I've had sex. Since 9 months before Aaron was born."

"So that would be 3 years," he answered.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Well I was just waiting for you to say the word mamacita," he stated. "I didn't want to pressure you."

"Oh, well I'm more than ready," she smiled. He stood up and took her by the hand. They walked down the hallway and Sawyer stopped short of Claire's room.

"Your room or mine?" he asked softly.

"Mine," she replied. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He lead her into the room and started shutting the door, when he heard Aaron.

"Mommy," he called. She let out a soft chuckle and left the room to go get Aaron. She came back a few minutes later and shut and locked the door.

"He's gonna be fine," she said. Sawyer was sitting on the bed waiting for her. She walked over to him and sat down on his lap, with one leg on either side of his. He kissed her and they laid down together.

They were laying facing each other. Claire put her head against his chest and chuckled softly.

"That was-" she whispered.

"Pretty amazing," he finished her sentence.

"Let's do it again," she said, looking up at him and capturing his lips.

The next morning Claire was laying across Sawyer's chest. He was hanging partially off the bed. He woke up and gently moved her more into the center of the bed. He kissed her bare shoulder and her cheek. She smiled and opened her eyes. She situated herself over him and started kissing him.

"What are you doin'?" he grumbled.

"Grumpy grumpy," she said softly. "We'll have the change that."

She started kissing him again and ran her hand down his body.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. "Again? You gotta give me some time here mamacita."

"I did," she smirked. "You slept all night. I know because I heard you snoring."

"I don't snore," he replied.

"Yeah, you really do," she answered.

"Then how come Kate never complained?" he asked.

"Well maybe because Kate, was too busy fantasizing about Jack," she smirked.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "That one hurt."

"Serves you right, bringing up her, while I'm on top of you," she replied.

"Touché," he nodded. She leaned back down and kissed him, and then she heard Aaron and Clementine running through the house. Claire sighed and got off of him.

"I forgot we had kids to worry about," she mumbled. Just then there was a frantic knock on the door.

"Care! Care! No daddy! Daddy all gone!" Clementine yelled. Claire gasped and quickly wrapped her robe around herself and opened the door.

"Oh," she sighed, and picked her up. "It's ok Clem. Daddy's sleeping in here."

"Why?" Clementine asked. Claire turned pink and then looked back at Sawyer. Sawyer got up and walked toward Claire and Clementine.

"Well," Sawyer began. "Last night I decided that Claire's bed just looked so comfy cozy that I decided to sleep in her bed.

"Oh," Clementine answered. She climbed down out of Sawyer's arms and ran out of the room.

**2 Months Later **

Jack and Kate were at home alone. Maggie and Clementine were both at Sawyer and Claire's house. Jack came into the bedroom and saw Kate laying in bed with all the lights off. He crawled into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How are you feeling?" Jack whispered.

"I'm feeling," Kate smiled, and rolled over to face him. She kissed him softly and he ran his hands down her back. She pulled her shirt off and pulled him on top of her.

Kate was laying with her back to Jack. Jack had his arms wrapped around her. He moved closer to her and put his head next to her ear.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"I want a baby," she answered. "I know what the doctor said, but there's always surrogates. And Maggie is almost 2, so by the time-she'll be 3. I just want to look into having a baby."

"Ok," he replied.

**A Month and a Half Later**

Sawyer was brining Clementine and Maggie to Kate and Jack for the night. He went into the house and put the kids down. They ran over to the play area and started playing noisily.

"Kate?!" he exclaimed. There was no sound. He ran down the hallway. "Kate?!"

He saw her standing in the bathroom looking into the sink. He cautiously went into the bathroom and looked at her.

"Kate?" he repeated. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Oh," she whispered. "Sorry I didn't hear you come in. Are the girls playing?"

"Yeah. Freckles?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"Um," she said softly. "I'm pregnant."

She turned toward him and smiled widely.

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"But I thought-" he started

"Me too," she nodded. "In fact we were gonna go tomorrow to meet with a surrogate mom. I just-a little over a month ago we-and I-I'm pregnant."

"Well congratulations," he smiled. "It works out much better this way. You'll have Jack's baby...much more fitting."

"I wanted to have a son for you," she whispered.

"Well Kate, I've already got a son," he answered. "Aaron."

"Sawyer," she started and stepped toward him. "I want you to know that I have never stopped loving you. I still love you."

"Kate why are you doing this?" he asked.

"I just wanted you to know…me being with Jack-" she began. "It's not because I don't love you."

"It's all good Kate," he said. "I'm not over you…but I'm asking Claire to marry me…tonight."

Kate stepped toward him again and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back, and then kissed her quickly on the lips. He smiled at her and then left the room.

That night Claire was sitting with Sawyer's manuscript for his book sitting on her lap. Sawyer had been nervous all night. He was pacing as Claire read the book. He walked toward her and sat down next to her. Claire put her head against his shoulder as she read.

"It's getting so good," she smiled.

"Well you ain't seen nothing yet," he said, handing her another stack of paper. "I finished another chapter."

"Awesome," she smirked. "I'm so proud of you. Going back to school...writing a book."

"It's all for you mamacita," he answered. "You inspired me."

She set the book down and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked at her and she leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back and leaned over her.

"So Aaron is staying with Joelle tonight?" he asked. Joelle was their mutual friend who got along famously with Aaron, and she offered to take him for the night. Claire nodded and leaned back in to kiss him.

"Here," he whispered. "Read the end. Well not _the_ end. But the end of the chapter."

"What?" she asked. "I thought we were-"

"Oh, believe me darlin', we are," he smirked. "But first, read the end of the chapter."

"No, I don't want it to be spoiled," she answered.

"Believe me Clairie, you're gonna want to read this," he smirked. He quickly took the book from her and flipped to the last page. "This page."

She read it aloud.

"_Jake and Suzanna had the house to themselves. The kids were all gone. He sat down next to her and reached into his pocket. Suzanna was looking at him curiously wondering what he was doing. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and she knew."_

Claire looked at Sawyer and he was sitting next to her holding a small box.

"Sawyer," she gasped.

"What do you say?" he asked, opening the box. "Do you wanna marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered and wrapped her arms around him.

**A/N: Ok. So this was a semi-short chapter, compared to the other ones. The next chapter is going to jump ahead about 13 years. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:tsol-yeah…Sawyer and Claire are my favorite couple (besides Skate)...I hope it's not too weird.  
****Lizi-I know that 13 years is a big jump, but I wanted Clementine, Maggie, and Aaron to be teenagers. I was going to just end the story and do the 13 years later as a sequel, but I decided to just continue the story. I hope you like it.  
****SkateNowandForever-Sorry I'm depressing you. This chapter is less depressing I hope. And I hope you still like it. **

**13 Years Later**

Kate and Sawyer were friends. They all saw each other every day. When the kids were younger Kate and Sawyer decided it would be easier for everyone if the kids could see both of them whenever they wanted, so they moved into a neighborhood, and lived 2 doors down from each other. Clementine stayed at Sawyer's most of the time and Maggie was over most of the time too because she and Clementine were almost inseparable. They were only 10 months apart. Clementine had just turned 16. Maggie was still 15. They were in 9th and 10th grade. Aaron was almost 16, he was in 10th grade too, and was in a lot of the same classes with Clementine and they had become close friends too. Jack and Kate had a daughter Lena who was 12, and a son Max who was 10. Claire and Sawyer had a son named James, but everyone called him JJ. JJ and Max were in the same class.

Sawyer came home and Clementine and Maggie were in the kitchen. Clementine was making something on the stove and Maggie was sitting on the counter. She quickly hid something behind her back, and Aaron walked behind her to help hide it.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Where's JJ?"

"Right here dad," a small blonde boy came up behind them. "Clementine told me I had to go to my room."

"Now why would Clementine say something like that?" he asked. "What's going on Clem?"

"Nothing," she shrugged. He walked toward her and could smell the alcohol.

"Clementine Louise!" he exclaimed.

"Dad," she said.

"Get your ass to your room right now! You too Margaret and Aaron!" he interrupted.

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not my dad," Aaron scoffed.

"Y'know Aaron, I'm really sick of you saying that when you don't want to listen to me," Sawyer replied. "I'm the only dad you'll ever know…now go!"

"Dad what's going on?" JJ asked.

"Jay, go to your room too," he mumbled.

"But, I didn't do anything wrong," JJ replied.

"I know, you're not in trouble. I just have to call aunt Katie, and so can you please go to your room. Go do your homework or something."

"Ok," he mumbled. "Hey dad?"

"Yes," Sawyer said, slightly exasperated.

"Are they in trouble?" he asked excitedly.

"Most definitely."

"Yes!" he said. "Hey dad?"

"What?" he sighed, more exasperated.

"Can I watch?" he asked.

"Go to your room James," Sawyer replied.

Sawyer walked into the kitchen and saw the nearly empty bottle of liquor. He sighed to himself and put it back in the cupboard. He walked over to the phone and picked it up. He dialed Jack and Kate.

"Hello?" Kate asked.

"Kate," he sighed. "Are Lena and Max home from school yet?"

"Is JJ home?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Then there's your answer…they get home at the same time," she said.

"Well are you letting them stay home alone yet?" he asked.

"Sawyer what's going on?"

"I got home and Clementine, Maggie, and Aaron were drinking," he answered.

"I'll kill them!" she exclaimed. "I'll be over in a minute."

Kate came storming into the house less than a minute later

"You let them drink!" she yelled.

"Let them?!" he exclaimed. "I was at a meeting with my agent! My 4th book was just bought!"

"It was!" she exclaimed. "Congratulations."

She hugged him and he chuckled and pushed her off of him.

"Thanks, but we have a problem."

"You take Clem, I'll take Maggie," she sighed.

"How bout we both take both of them," he answered.

They walked down the hall and knocked on Clementine's door. Clementine and Maggie were both sitting on the bed. Sawyer and Kate sat down in chairs across from them.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kate asked. "Drinking? You guys are way too young, and Clementine you should be ashamed of yourself, corrupting your little sister."

"Me?" Clementine asked. "It was her idea!"

"No it wasn't!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Both of you shut up," Sawyer said. "There is absolutely no drinking in this house."

"Dad you're such a hypocrite! You and Claire have a drink every single night!" Clementine exclaimed.

"We have a glass of wine," he answered. "There's a big difference."

"Well don't tell me that you never drank when you were my age, because I know that's a lie…I've asked grandma and grandpa," Maggie chimed in.

"We're not talking about your father," Kate said. "We're talking about you guys. You're not allowed to drink."

"Whatever, I'll just do it at Keith's house," Clementine muttered.

"If I ever find out that you have gotten drunk at someone else's house I will take away your car," Sawyer said.

"You can't touch my car," she replied. "Mom and Jack gave that car to me. Jack's a way better dad than you anyway. I'm going to mom's tonight."

"Oh really?" he asked. "Fine. Go move in with mom and Jack for all I care."

"I was a mistake anyway!" she exclaimed. "You never even wanted me! I wish that you just let me stay with my birth mom! And mom, you really didn't want me!"

"Clementine, that is not true," Kate said.

"Yes it is!" she replied. "I talked to Jack about it! You left dad because of me!"

"Clementine," Sawyer started. "Mom loves you-"

"It doesn't matter! I don't care! And you love Maggie and JJ way more than you love me," she replied.

"Fine," Sawyer whispered. "Get drunk…drive get into a drunk driving accident for all I care you spoiled little brat."

Sawyer left the room, but seemed more upset than angry. Kate sighed and stopped Clementine from standing up.

"Don't," she said. "Your father loves you more than anything in this world. Both of you. He's just trying to protect you. And Clementine you're not spending the night at my house tonight. You're both grounded for a month."

"A month!" Maggie exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"And Clementine go apologize to your dad right now-"

"But mom-" she began.

"Now!" Kate yelled. Clementine stood up and walked into the living room where Sawyer was sitting. She sat down next to him and sighed.

"I'm sorry dad," she whispered. "I didn't mean it. I was just mad."

"Come here munchkin," he sighed. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. "Clem, I love you. And your mom does too."

"My real mom doesn't," she mumbled.

"Kate is your real mom," he said. "She's the only momma you can remember right?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "But why did Cassidy give me away?"

"Because she couldn't handle it," he answered. "I don't know how she could ever leave you."

"I'm gonna go tell Aaron to apologize to you," she answered. "He shouldn't have said that you weren't his real dad. He's never met his real dad."

The next day Jack and Sawyer went out golfing. It was a Saturday. The girls decided to go shopping, and they left the younger kids with the older kids. Sawyer was still very wary of leaving the kids alone with the alcohol in the house.

"Our family is so screwed up," Clementine sighed looking at Maggie and Aaron. "I mean we're brother and sister, but not really because we don't have the same mom or the same dad…but we grew up together.'

"Yeah so," Aaron shrugged. "I guess it just means our parents are sluts."

"Gross," Maggie shook her head. "I don't even want to think about it. Ugh, remember that one day when dad and Uncle Jack dropped us off at school, and our friends were drooling over both of them."

"Well you should have heard Max the other day!" JJ exclaimed.

"Don't!" Max shook his head.

"He likes Claire!"

"JJ!" exclaimed. "Don't!"

"Eeew," Aaron shook his head. "That's just wrong. That's your aunt."

"JJ," Max frowned.

"You said she was pretty," JJ teased.

"Well duh," Clementine scoffed. "Jay, I hate to break this to you, but your mom is gorgeous."

"Gross!" Aaron and JJ both exclaimed.

"Well what about your mom," Aaron chimed in. "She's pretty too."

"Duh," Maggie said. "And I look just like her."

"In your dreams," Clementine chuckled.

"I'll be right back," Maggie said getting up and walking back to the bedrooms. The rest of the kids waited, and then Clementine went after her. Maggie and Clementine shared a room at Sawyer and Claire's house.

"Mags," Clementine whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Shh," Maggie chuckled and pulled out a bottle of liquor. Clementine shut the door and stared at Maggie.

"Are you crazy?" she asked. "If dad catches us, he's gonna kill us."

"Have you noticed that you're saying 'us' and not 'you'?" Maggie asked. Clementine smiled and took the bottle from her. They each poured the liquor into their bottles of juice. When they came back out Aaron was slightly suspicious but he didn't say anything.

Kate and Claire were back before the guys. They came into the house with their bags and saw Clementine and Maggie laying on the couch, and giggling. The other kids weren't in the room.

"What's going on?" Claire asked. "Where are the other kids?"

"I don't know," Clementine shook her head and looked at Maggie.

"I don't care," Maggie said.

"You better care. Max! Lena!" Kate exclaimed. Max and Lena came running into the room from Aaron's room. "What were you doing in Aaron's room?"

"Aaron told us to," Lena shrugged. "I think that Maggie and Clementine are drinking."

"Lena!" Clementine exclaimed. "She's lying!"

"Really?" Kate asked. She walked toward Clementine and bent down in front of her. She smelled Clementine's breath and then smelled Maggie's. "Just wait until your father gets home."

"Lame mom," Clementine scoffed.

Before Kate could respond she heard Jack and Sawyer laughing behind her and coming into the house. Kate looked at Sawyer and crossed her arms.

"They're drunk," she whispered.

"You-" Sawyer sighed. "Get into your room right now! And Maggie…you're going home."

"No," she shook her head, moving backwards, acting almost frightened. "I don't want to go home."

"You're coming home with us now!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, you can't tell me what to do," Maggie scoffed. "You've never told me what to do. God! I hate our entire family! Mom why the hell couldn't you have made your choice before I was born!"

"She did!" Sawyer said.

"Don't you people see how screwed up this entire family is!" Clementine screamed. "I'm leaving! Maggie, you coming with?"

"Please," she mumbled beginning to leave the house. Jack and Sawyer both chased them out and dragged them back into the house.

"Young lady if you think for even a second, I'm letting you keep that car, then your really an idiot," Sawyer whispered into her ear. "Now get your ass into the house now!"

Clementine wriggled from Sawyer's grip and ran down the street. Sawyer rubbed his forehead and looked at Maggie. Maggie frowned and Jack let go of her.

"Go," Sawyer shrugged. "Go after her if you want to."

Surprisingly Maggie followed Sawyer and Jack back into the house. She walked into Kate's arms and started crying. Kate sighed and shook her head.

"I don't feel sorry for you Margaret," she replied. "I'm sorry if you feel like your life is ruined."

"I just hate having 4 parents," Maggie sniffled. "It's annoying. I know that I have to respect Claire and Jack, but they're not my mom or dad. I just wish that you and dad were still together. You were never even together. Why mom? When you found out that you were pregnant with me, you should have stayed with dad."

"You're right," Kate whispered. "Things might have been a lot easier if I had just stayed with your father. But then you wouldn't have your sister Lena, or your brothers Max and JJ."

"I'm the only one I know with 4 half siblings," she whispered. "Max and Lena are the only normal kids in our whole family. It's not fair that they get to have you and Jack together. It's not fair!"

Maggie left the room and went into Clementine's room. She slammed the door and the adults all stared at each other. Lena and Max looked at Kate.

"Mom can we go home?" Lena asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Dad and I will be home soon."

"Mom," Max said, with tears forming in his eyes. "Do you really wish that you had stayed with Uncle Sawyer."

"Sweetheart," she whispered, hugging him. "No. That's not what I meant. I just-I love your uncle Sawyer, and your dad so much. I love them both. And I don't regret for a second having Maggie."

"Well I'm beginning to," Sawyer mumbled.

"James!" Kate exclaimed.

"Mom, can you help me with my math-" JJ asked, coming into the room.

"Yeah," Claire sighed following him back to the bedroom.

"I'll go home with you guys," Jack said. "I think that uncle Sawyer and mom need to talk."

Kate walked over to the couch and rubbed her face with both of her hands. Sawyer sat down next to her and sighed deeply.

"We need to get control of this right now," Sawyer said. "I'm not gonna have a couple of alcoholic teenagers in my house. Especially not with JJ here."

"What about me dad?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron," Sawyer sighed. "Did you give the alcohol to the girls?"

"No," he scoffed. "They left the room, and were being all secretive. When they came back, they each had a bottle of juice, and then they started acting weird, so I took the younger kids to my room so that they wouldn't have to see them all drunk."

"Thank you Aaron," Kate said softly.

"Go on," Sawyer said. "Get outta here."

"Dad, can I get my license soon?" he asked.

"You're not even 16 yet," Sawyer chuckled. "Aaron…I have some other things on my mind Aaron…do you mind if I deal with Clem and Maggie?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Sorry."

Sawyer stood back up and held out his hands to Kate.

"Come on," he said.

"Come on where?" she asked.

"Well, in case you didn't just witness the hissy fit that Clementine threw. And then she ran down the road…I think we should probably go find her, before she's arrested for being drunk in public."

Kate couldn't help but smile weakly. She let Sawyer help her up and they started driving down the road. It only took 5 minutes before they saw Clementine sitting on a park bench talking to a woman. She had a few more lines on her forehead, but Sawyer could tell from almost 50 feet that it was Cassidy. He got out of the car and walked over to them.

"Let's go Clementine," he said.

"Dad, she said that she was my mom," she told him. "Is she telling the truth?"

"Yes, let's go," he replied.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I'm going home with her!"

"Clementine," Cassidy chuckled softly. "You can't run away every time you have a fight with your parents. Kate and Sawyer are your parents. I just wanted to let you know that I still think about you. I think about you every single day. I've told my children about you."

"Why didn't you want to raise me?" Clementine asked.

"I only saw you on the weekends," Cassidy said. "It was for 2 days, and it was too hard."

"Well I could have known you," Clementine stated, beginning to cry. "Instead I grew up without you. And Kate was a great mom…I love her, but I wish I would have known you."

"I'm sorry baby," Cassidy whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Let's go Clem," Sawyer said. Clementine stood up and followed Sawyer and Kate to the car. They drove back home and Clementine went to her room.

Kate and Sawyer said their goodbyes and Kate went back home with Maggie.

Later that night Sawyer was helping JJ write a paper. Sawyer saw Maggie standing outside on the walk-way to the house. He stood up and went to the door. Maggie was pacing back and forth. He went down the steps and looked at her.

"What's goin' on Margie?" he asked.

"I-I just miss-dad it's not fair!" she sobbed and flung her arms around him. He sighed softly and lead her to the porch. They sat down on the porch swing. He looked at her and sighed softly.

"What isn't fair?" he asked.

"At night," she whispered. "Since I was born…mom and Jack would come say goodnight to me. And I would say 'goodnight momma, goodnight Jack. But Lena and Max get to say goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy. It's just not fair!"

"Maggie you are 15 years old-"

"And you and mom have never been married! You were married for 3 months! You just let her go to Jack," she said. "Who would let the love of their life go? You're an idiot."

"Maggie," he whispered. "I love your mom more than anything. I still love her. I just-"

"Never mind," she sighed. "You never wanted mom anyway. You just liked her for the sex."

"Excuse me," he said. "You know nothing about your mother and I. We were together for 9 months before I asked her to marry me."

"Well I know damn well that you didn't have sex for the first time on your wedding day," Maggie stated. "It just pisses me off."

"Maggie how many of your friends have parents who are divorced?" he asked.

"Most of them," she mumbled.

"And how many of your friends have step-siblings and half-siblings?" he asked.

"A lot of them," she sighed.

"OK then," he replied. "This type of life is hard for everyone. It's hard on Clementine and JJ too. Think about Aaron…he's the only one who doesn't have his original dad."

"Well Clementine doesn't have her original mom," she argued.

"Ok," he chuckled and nodded. "But me and your mom…and Jack and Claire…we all love you. You need to take care of yourself. No more drinking."

"Dad, it's not that big of a deal," she scoffed.

"It is to me," he answered. "My dad is an alcoholic. He never gave me and Jack the attention we needed. Don't drink."

"Whatever dad," she scoffed and got up off the bench. "See you tomorrow."

"Hey," he said, taking her by the arm. "I love you."

"I love you too dad," she answered.

The next morning Sawyer got up before everyone else. He was in the kitchen wearing pajama pants and nothing else. He was started making breakfast, and then he noticed that Kate was standing outside on the walk-way, pacing, almost identically to what Maggie was doing the night before. Sawyer chuckled to himself and took the pancakes off the griddle before they burned. He went outside and Kate looked at him.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Whatever you said to Maggie worked. I don't think she'll ever really like the fact that we're not together anymore, but-she's gonna be ok."

"I'll never get over that either," he said quietly.

"Sawyer," she whispered.

"No," he shook his head. "I love Claire. I love JJ. I don't regret for even a second what happened between me and Claire. But I'm not too proud that I have a failed marriage."

"Our marriage didn't fail," she said.

"Hmm," he started. "Kate, I don't know what life you've been in for the past 16 years, but I'm pretty sure that considering we got divorced after only being married for 3 months…I'd call that pretty much a fail."

"But you didn't fail," she whispered. "I did. If I hadn't-"

"Shh," he shook his head. "Kate it was 16 years ago. Let it go…I have."

"It's just-when I see how much pain Maggie is in-she's turning to drinking because of it Sawyer-"

"Freckles," he whispered. "Come here."

She stepped toward him and he wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her tightly and she smiled and hugged him back.

"The girls are right," she said with a chuckle. "Our family is really screwed up."

"But it's our family," he replied, running his hand through her hair. "I love our family Kate. And I'm really glad that I get to see you every day."

"Sawyer," she sighed.

"Just because I'm still in love with you, doesn't mean I'm going to try to have sex with you," he chuckled.

"Hmm," she said into his ear. "Too bad."

"What is wrong with you?!" Maggie asked, coming up behind them. "I really hate this family!"

She ran up the steps of the house and went inside. Kate sighed deeply and shook her head. She followed Maggie into the house and sat down next to her at the breakfast table.

"Mag-" she started.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "You two are sick."

"I was kidding!" Kate exclaimed. "I'm not going to have sex with your father."

"What the hell did I just walk into?" Clementine asked.

"Oh, Maggie overheard your mother and I joking around," Sawyer answered.

"No!" Maggie exclaimed. "Dad said 'just because I still love you doesn't mean I'm going to have sex with you' and then mom said 'too bad'. If you two want to be together, stop torturing each other and Jack and Claire and just be together!"

"Margie," Sawyer said softly. "Sweetheart, your mom and I aren't getting back together. We were just talking. It was just a joke."

"Well it wasn't funny," Maggie frowned.

Later that night Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Claire were all at Sawyer and Claire's house playing cards. Clementine, Maggie, and Aaron were in Clementine's room. Lena, Max, and JJ were in the living room watching TV.

As the adults played poker, they were laughing loudly. The louder they laughed, the louder the TV would go.

"Guys turn the TV down!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"Well then stop laughing so loud!" Max yelled back.

"Yes sir," Sawyer said with a smirk.

It was nearly midnight. The kids had all fallen asleep on the floor in the living room. The adults were on their last had of poker. Claire kept yawning.

"Tired mamacita?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes," she answered honestly. The phone rang, which made all of them jump. Sawyer quickly picked it up before it could ring again and wake up the kids.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Is either James Shephard, or Kate Shephard there?"

"Yes, this is James," Sawyer replied. "Is everything alright?"

"This is University Hospital," the man continued. "We have your children-"

"Oh my God," he said. "Are they ok?"

"They're all here, and they're all ok," he said. "Your kids are Aaron, Margaret, and Clementine, correct?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Well Aaron has a sprained wrist," the doctor continued. "Clementine broke her collarbone, and she'll be in a lot of pain for a while, so we prescribed her some extra strength Tylenol. And Margaret got the worst of it."

"Oh god," he whispered.

"Sawyer!" Kate exclaimed. "What is going on!"

"Shh," he said.

"Margaret has two broken ankles. We think that she had her feet up on the dashboard when the airbag deployed," he told him. "She also has first degree burns on her face from the airbag. Equivalent to a bad sunburn."

"We'll be right there to pick them up."

"Mr. Shephard," the doctor said, stopping him from hanging up. "There's something else you should know. They were all intoxicated. All of them have been charged with Minor In Possession, or MIP's, and Clementine was driving so she got a ticket for driving under the influence. She's going to have to go to court."

"Ok," he sighed. He hung up the phone and looked at Kate and Claire.

"Sawyer?" Claire sniffled.

"They're at the hospital," he mumbled. "And then…they're gonna have my foot up their asses."

"Sawyer what happened?" Kate asked.

"Clementine drove drunk," he answered.

They went to the hospital. When they got there none of the kids said anything. Clementine was in too much pain to argue. Aaron was too pissed off to argue, and Maggie was on too much pain medication to say anything. Kate, Claire and Sawyer were just relieved that they were all alive. Sawyer carried Maggie into Kate and Jack's house. He put her down in her bed and then started leaving.

"Daddy?" she asked. He turned back toward her and looked down at her.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "It was all my fault."

"Well Maggie, I'm way more angry at Clementine than I am at you," he answered. "She's the one who was driving."

"But it was my idea," Maggie said. "Dad, I was the one who got the alcohol. And I'm the one who told Clementine and Aaron we should drink."

"Well thanks for being honest, but it's still not all your fault," he told her. "Clementine and Aaron are both older than you. They didn't have to drink."

"My head hurts," she whispered.

"It's gonna hurt even worse tomorrow," he replied.

"Daddy I want to come to your house," she said.

"I'll come get you tomorrow," he stated. "But tonight you should stay here…in your own bed."

"Ok," she whispered.

"Night baby," he said. He bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead. He came back out of the room, and Kate was standing at the door.

"Clementine's scared of what you're gonna do to her," she said. "Do me a favor and yell at her tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"I can't believe our kids-" she started. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Yeah," he nodded. "But it did."

"Maybe Maggie's right," she whispered. "Maybe things would have been better if we had stayed together."

"I guarantee you that it would have been worse," he answered. "You would have continued to pine after Jack…probably would have continued to cheat on me…and eventually I would have wanted Claire-Kate believe me…it's better this way."

"I sometimes miss you," she said softly, stepping toward him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"Sometimes, when I roll over to cuddle with Jack, I think it's gonna be you," she answered.

"Kate," he started. "It's been 16 years! I mean a little less since we last had sex, but I mean are you serious? How can you be telling me this?"

"It's not like I want you back," she answered. "I just-"

"I miss you too," he interrupted. "There are times Kate, that I wish we had just stayed in Fiji the rest of our lives, because it would mean that Jack wouldn't have had the chance to make you fall in love with him. But then we wouldn't have had half the kids we do."

She let out a soft chuckle and ran her hands down the back of his head. She hugged him tightly and they stood in the hallway embraced.

"I love you James," she sniffled.

"I love you too Cinderella," he whispered. "But your prince is in the other room."

Kate nodded and backed away from him. Sawyer brushed her tears away with his thumbs and gave her a quick kiss.

"You alright?" he asked. She nodded again and Sawyer left the house. He walked back to his house and when he went inside Claire was sitting on the couch with Aaron. Aaron looked like he had been crying. Sawyer sighed softly and sat down on the other side of him.

"Clementine was so drunk," Aaron sniffled. "She was drunker than any of us. I tried to take her keys from her but she punched me in the stomach and wrestled them away from me."

"Aaron, you should have called us," Sawyer said.

"I didn't want to get into trouble," Aaron answered.

"Well you're definitely in trouble," he sighed. "And now you're in trouble with the law. Do you get that?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm sorry dad."

"It's ok," he replied. "Well it's not…but-it is. Go to bed, it's late."

"Clementine wanted to talk to you," Claire said. "I'm gonna go to bed too."

"Ok," he said. He kissed her softly and then went into Clementine's room.

"D-dad?" Clementine shuddered, from crying.

"Yeah munchkin," he whispered and sat down next to her.

"Don't hate me," she sniffled. "Don't send me to live with Cassidy."

"Clementine," he chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me," she sobbed.

"Sweetheart, I'm pretty pissed at you," he told her. "But first of all…I could never ever ever hate you. I love you more than anything in the world. And the last person that I would send you to would be Cassidy. What even made you think that?"

"I dunno."

"Munchkin," he sighed. "Go to sleep. I'll punish you tomorrow when you feel a little better."

"Ok," she mumbled.

"Goodnight," he whispered. He walked back to his and Claire's room and laid down next to her. She sighed softly and leaned toward him.

"Sawyer," she began. "I love Clementine, but-"

"Claire, drop it," he shook his head.

"You're not even going to do anything to her, are you?" she asked.

"Claire, what do you want me to do?" he questioned. "She's not driving for-well indefinitely. But I don't know what else you want me to do."

"I dunno," she shrugged. "Ground her."

"Well in case you forgot…all of the kids were grounded, and they still went out tonight and almost got themselves killed."

"It's gonna be alright," she whispered.

"No," he shook his head. "Jack and I-we drank…but we never went out and got into an accident."

"They're ok," she said.

"Thank God," he replied.

"Well I'm gonna have a long talking to with Clementine tomorrow," she scoffed.

"Why don't you just stick to Aaron?" he asked. "Kate and I can deal with Clementine."

"Clementine hurt my baby!" she exclaimed.

"Claire, Aaron is a big boy," he answered. "He's only a couple months younger than Clementine. He can make his own choices."

"She punched him to get the keys!" she replied. "If he had been driving-"  
"They may have gotten into a worse accident," he interrupted. "Aaron doesn't even have his license yet. And he was drunk too."

"But Clementine was drunker," she answered.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because the doctor gave me the kids breathalyzer tests," she replied. "They were all over the legal limit, but Clementine was the drunkest of them all."

"Ok,' he sighed. "Claire calm down. I really think it's gonna be a mistake if you talk to Clem. She's just going to tell you that you're not her mother."

"How did this happen?" she whispered. "They were so cute when they were little. Do you remember when Clementine said her first word. How exciting it was?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "But they grew up…they became less cute. And I hate to tell you this…but your baby isn't a baby anymore…he's just as big of a brat as the girls."

"I know," she sighed. "Do you think we can keep JJ cute and innocent the rest of his life."

"I'm guessing not, mamacita," he answered.

**A/N: Please please review. I am going to try to keep this going for another 2 weeks (until the premiere), but we'll see. It might end sooner. I hope you all liked it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Tsol-I'm glad you liked the chapter.  
****Lizi-There will definitely be more Jate interaction in this chapter. I realized that I didn't really have any Jate in the previous chapter. I hope that you like this one.  
****EOTW-I don't mind constructive criticism. I have added more Jate in this story. It's very hard for me to write Jate convincingly. I hope that you continue to read. **

Kate was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. She looked over at Jack and he was sleeping soundly. She got out of bed and went down the hall. She stood in Maggie's doorway and looked at her. Her ankles were both in casts. The doctor said that she couldn't put any weight on either of her feet for at least 6 weeks. There was a wheelchair sitting in the corner. Kate walked into the room and sat down in the wheelchair. She felt Jack come up behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" he said quietly.

"Watching her sleep," she answered and stood up.

"It's not your fault Kate," he stated.

"Oh I know it's not," she scoffed. "I just-she's my baby Jack."

"She's not a baby anymore," he replied. "She made a bad decision…we've all done it."

"I know," she whispered. "But-I'm just so pissed off at Clementine. Why did they have to go driving! I would have rather had them get trashed at our house and puke all over Clementine's room, rather than this."

"Kate, it's gonna be ok," he said. "Maggie, and Clementine, and Aaron…they're all ok."

"I dunno," she mumbled.

"Come on," he squeezed her shoulder. "Come back to bed."

Kate stood up and walked over to Maggie. She kissed her gently on the forehead and ran her hand over her face. Maggie had some scrapes on her face, as well as the burns from the airbag. Kate sighed and started leaving the room with Jack.

"Mom?" Maggie whispered.

"Oh, baby, go back to sleep. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Kate said standing up.

"I just want to tell you not to be mad at Clem," she said. "It was all my idea. And-mom I was driving."

"What?" she asked. "No you weren't…you don't have to protect your sister."

"No," she sighed. "I'm not. I was driving. I drove off the road into the ditch. Clementine got pissed and took the keys from me. She was going to tell you guys everything. I got into the front seat and we were arguing because I didn't want her to tell you I drove. I-it was my fault that she crashed. I was hitting her. I-mom I'm so sorry."

"Well," Kate replied. "You've been punished enough for one night Maggie…go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

"Mom," she whispered. "I'm sorry that I got so mad about you not being with dad. I just sometimes wish we could be a normal family."

"Maggie," Kate began and sat back down next to her bed. "I know that it's hard. I sometimes wish that we could have a normal life too…but Jack loves you, Maggie. He loves you like you were really his."

"It's true Maggie," Jack said, walking toward her. "You don't know how badly I wish you were mine. When your mom told me she was pregnant…I really hoped that you were mine."

"Jack," Kate shook her head. "I don't think you're helping."

"Can I move in with dad?" she asked.

"What?" Kate asked. "Why?"

"Because," she began. "I want to be able to hang out with Clementine more."

"You see her all the time," she argued. "Maggie, why do you want to move out?"

"Because I miss my dad," Maggie replied. "My real dad. Jack is always on my case. And I know I'm supposed to listen to him, but I hate that he always wants me to do my homework right when I get home…before I can go see Clementine. Jack you're annoying!"

"Maggie, stop it," Kate sighed. "Jack, can you give us a second?"

"Yeah," he mumbled and left the room.

"Mom, don't lecture me right now," Maggie shook her head. "It's too late."

"You brought it up first," Kate said. "Look…I don't know what else you want me to say Maggie. I've already apologized for screwing up your life. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get back together with dad," she answered. "But I know it won't happen."

"Yeah," Kate whispered. "You're right."

"You flirt constantly," Maggie replied. "I just don't get how you can flirt, and be all over each other, but not want to actually be together. It makes no sense."

"That's how your father and I have always been," she answered. "He's a big flirt-"

"Don't you ever just wonder how our lives would be if you had stayed with daddy?" she whispered.

**Flash-(Kate and Sawyer stayed married).**

Kate came home from work. They were still staying in the same apartment. Maggie and Clementine were the only kids in the house. Maggie came into the room.

"Hey mom, where have you been?" she asked.

"With your uncle Jack," Sawyer answered, coming into the room.

"Sawyer I have 3 jobs because you don't do anything!" Kate exclaimed.

"Did you have fun with Jack?" he frowned. "Kate, I know that you can't stay away from him. Your new years resolution every year for the past 15 years has been to stay away from him, but you never do. I hate you. I used to love you, but I can't love you anymore Kate. I hate you."

"I hate you too, I'm staying with Jack tonight!" she exclaimed.

**Flash Over**

"Mom!" Maggie exclaimed and laughed. "That isn't how it would be! Dad could never ever hate you. He told me so. He told me that he would spend the rest of his life loving you."

"Maggie," she whispered. "Maybe that's a little exaggerated, but I know for a fact, that if there's this chance that your dad and I stayed together…things wouldn't be good. I would have been longing to be with Jack…and he eventually would have wanted to be with Claire. People grow apart."

"But you and dad are closer than ever," Maggie argued.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I know. But we're friends. Just very good friends. I'm not getting back together with him Maggie. The sooner you accept that-"

"I'll accept that, if you admit to me that you still want to be with him," Maggie replied. "Admit to me that you still want dad. As gross as it's gonna be to hear, you still sometimes wish that you could be with him. Have the best of both worlds…dad and Jack."

"You don't know what you're talking about Maggie," Kate shook her head.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "Mom I heard you! You and dad talking! He said that he's not going to have sex with you and you said 'too bad' come on!"

"I told you that, that was a joke," Kate answered.

"You want to have sex with my dad!" Maggie yelled. "Admit it!"

"Maggie, shut up," she said.

"You haven't denied it mom," she replied. "Goodnight."

"I'm denying it," Kate stated. "I'm with Jack. I love Jack. And quite honestly it's really none of your business."

Kate got up and left the room. Jack was standing outside of the room. Kate walked back to the bedroom and laid down. Jack got into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want Sawyer," she whispered. "I've been with you for 15 years."

"I know," he answered.

"I don't know what Maggie's problem is," she sighed.

"Maybe we should let her move in with Sawyer," he said. "I mean we live 2 doors down, you can see her whenever you want."

"I don't want to lose her," she answered.

"How is her staying with her dad a bad thing?" he asked. "You'll probably see her just as much. We always have family dinners. The only thing that will be different is that she won't be sleeping here."

"Why are you always right?" she whispered.

The next day Maggie, Clementine, and Aaron were all hung over. As punishment Sawyer made them move all of Maggie's stuff to his and Claire's house. The adults all stayed out of the way and didn't help. Maggie sat on the and watched too, which pissed Clementine and Aaron off, but since she couldn't move they got over it.

"Mom, I want to take a break," Aaron complained.

"Come on Aaron, we only have a couple more trips," Clementine answered.

"My ankle is killing me," he sighed.

"Come with me," she whispered. She lead Aaron back over to Kate and Jack's house. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her bottle of extra strength Tylenol.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"It helps…believe me it helps…and the more you take-"

"Clementine, you're a dumb ass," he told her.

"Hey! I'm trying to help you," she scoffed.

"We just got into some major trouble with drinking!" he exclaimed. "I'm not taking prescription pain killers."

Kate and Jack were making lunch for everyone. Kate walked up behind him and pulled him to face her.

"What?" he chuckled.

"We need a vacation," she sighed.

"Where?" he asked.

"Anywhere," she answered. "These kids are turning my hair grey."

"Have you guys talked to Clementine?" he asked.

"Not yet," she sighed. "I really think that Clementine's been through enough."

"You're just gonna let her get away with it?"

"Jack," she shook her head. "I don't think she did get away with it. All of the kids got hurt, and Clementine is going to have to go to court. She's gonna have to pay a crap load of fees."

"Mom?" Maggie asked from the couch. "Are you mad at me?"

"What do you mean?" she asked walking toward her.

"Is that why you're letting me move in with dad?" she asked. "Are you mad about last night?"

"What happened last night?" Sawyer asked.

"Nothing," Kate sighed. "No. Maggie…I'm mad that you got drunk and that you got hurt and it could have been prevented, but I'm letting you move in with your dad because it might be easier. I can tell that it's something you want…and don't you worry…I'm gonna be over all the time to bug you."

"Oh, great," Maggie shook her head.

Maggie was staying in Clementine's room. They managed to get a second bed in the room. Maggie was half asleep when she heard Clementine trying to leave the room.

"Clementine!" Maggie said. "Where are you going?"

"Out," she whispered. "Shh…don't you dare snitch."

"Clementine, I'm kinda stranded in this bed," Maggie answered. "But what the hell do you think you're doing. If you get caught-"

"I won't," she shook her head. "Dad and Claire are totally clueless."

Clementine left the room and went to the front door. She had almost left the house when she heard Sawyer clearing his throat loudly. She turned around and found that Sawyer was sitting on the couch in the dark.

"Dad, what are you doing sitting in the dark?" she asked. "It's creepy."

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he said, standing up.

"Don't be mad," she whispered.

"You're damn right I'm mad!" he exclaimed. "This is now the 3rd day in a row! Go to bed!"

"Fine," she mumbled. "But you can't keep me bottled up forever dad. I have to make my own decisions…I'll learn from them."

"Clementine, obviously you learned nothing from what happened last night, or you wouldn't be-never mind…go to bed."

**3 Months Later**

Jack decided to take what Kate said about a vacation seriously. He took her on a trip to Europe. Claire was very jealous and Sawyer promised when they got back that he would take Claire somewhere. While Kate and Jack were gone, the kids were all staying with Claire and Sawyer. Sawyer was thankful that they were all older, but at the same time he knew that Clementine and Maggie weren't done causing trouble. Maggie, Clementine, and Aaron were all completely healed. Maggie still had some pain, but she could walk just fine.

* * *

Kate and Jack were walking down the streets in Paris. Jack said something in French to someone. Kate looked at him and chuckled.

"I didn't know you could speak French," she laughed.

"Well," he shrugged. "I speak very little. Hardly any…but come on…this way."

"Where are we going?" she chuckled as he pulled her down the street.

"You'll see," he replied. They walked and then came to a stop. Kate wasn't paying attention to in front of them. Jack pointed and Kate saw the Eifel Tower she gasped and shook her head.

"I should have known," she chuckled. "You wanna go to the top."

"Erhm," he said nervously. "You want to go to the top?"

"You're not scared are you?" she chuckled.

"My one weakness Kate," he replied. "I have a horrible fear of heights."

"Your 'one' weakness," she shook her head. "Come on!"

"Ok," he murmured.

They walked up the steps to the top most level. Kate looked out and smiled. She leaned over the side and Jack quickly grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm just looking," she answered.

"You could fall!" he exclaimed.

"Jack, I'm fine," she smiled.

Claire and Sawyer were trying to get all the kids at the table for dinner. Clementine refused to come out of her room, because she and Sawyer had gotten into a fight about a party. She wanted to go to the party, but Sawyer wouldn't let her.

After dinner Maggie went to the bedroom and saw that Clementine was dressed up to go out. She shut the door and scoffed.

"Clementine, dad said 'no'," Maggie stated.

"Are you gonna be a daddy's girl the rest of your life?" Clementine asked. "Come on…it's a party. Come with me."

"Nah, I don't think so," she shook her head. "I just got through the last punishment…I'm really not in the mood to get grounded again. There's a movie coming out next week that me and Jessica want to go see."

"A movie?" Clementine chuckled. "Maggie there's plenty of movies."

"And plenty of parties too," Maggie replied. "I'm not sneaking out, just to get caught."

"Fine," she scoffed. "But can you at least do me a favor and not tattle?"

"Fine," she sighed.

"And I'm taking the phone," Clementine said. Clementine and Maggie shared a cell phone, but Clementine almost always had it because she was the one with a car. Maggie shrugged and left the bedroom.

It was past midnight and Clementine still wasn't home. Maggie hoped that Sawyer wouldn't ask her anything because she was the worst liar. She was trying to sleep, but knew that she wouldn't fall asleep till Clementine was safe at home. The house phone rang, and Maggie rushed to answer it, but it was too late.

Sawyer picked up the phone, half asleep.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"Dad?" Clementine sobbed.

"Clementine?" he asked, waking up a little more. "What's going on?"

"Dad will you come get me?" she asked.

"Where are you?" he questioned.

"I'm at a party," she whispered.

"Dammit Clementine!" he exclaimed.

"Yell at me later!" she yelled. "Please, just come get me. The address is 340 Oakwood."

"I'll be right there," he sighed.

"What's going on?" Claire whispered groggily.

"Clementine snuck out…she needs a ride home," he answered.

"Is she ok?" she asked.

"I hope so."

When Sawyer pulled up to the house all the cars were gone. Clementine practically jumped into the car. She crossed her arms and sat in silence. Sawyer allowed the silence for a couple blocks and then pulled the car over and looked at her.

"Clementine what happened?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered and wiped her cheek.

"Ok, well I'm glad that you called me to come get you if you're in trouble…but-what happened?"

"He attacked me ok," she mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"He tried-he didn't-nothing happened, but he tried," she whispered. "I just want to go home."

"Ok," he sighed. He drove them home and Clementine went right to her room. Sawyer went to his room and laid down next to Claire. Claire was fast asleep and didn't feel him getting into bed.

Clementine got into bed and sniffled. Maggie got out of her bed and went over to Clementine's.

"Clem," she whispered. "What happened?"

"I was-" Clementine began. "Me and Mark were hanging out. We were having fun. We danced a couple times, and then we started kissing. He said he wanted to do it somewhere more private. So we went into one of the rooms, and he started going way too fast. I told him to stop, but he didn't."

"Did he-" Maggie gasped.

"No," she shook her head. "I kicked him and got away. But-God I was so embarrassed. I just needed to come home. Plus…Mark is the one who came and picked me up and I wasn't about to get into a car with him."

"Well that was probably smart," Clementine nodded. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

Jack and Kate were gone a week. Claire and Sawyer thought that it was going to be much harder to take care of 2 extra kids, but thankfully Lena and Max were nothing like Maggie and Clementine. Maggie had earned some points by beginning to help around the house a little more. Clementine called her a 'goody-goody', but Maggie was actually very sorry about what happened when they had gotten drunk. Maggie would still occasionally drink with Clementine, but she hadn't broken any of the other rules. Aaron became even more 'goody-goody' than Maggie. He said he didn't want to upset his mother. Clementine thought that it was a lame excuse, but Maggie almost always stuck up for him.

Jack and Kate got back and came straight to Sawyer and Claire's house. Kate knocked on the door and Maggie went to answer it.

"Mom's back!" she exclaimed. Lena and Max came bounding into the room and everyone took turns hugging Jack and Kate.

"Were you good for Claire and Sawyer?" Kate asked.

"Sure they were," Sawyer smiled. "Kinda makes me want a couple more kids."

"Ugh," Claire shook her head. Kate looked at Claire with a smirk. "Oh…not that your kids aren't-I just can't go through 2 more pregnancies."

"Honey I'm pretty sure that Sawyer was joking," Kate chuckled. "At least I hope so."

"What'd you bring us!" Max exclaimed.

Kate and Jack passed out presents for everyone. Nothing extravagant for anyone. T-shirts and knick-knacks. Kate kept yawning and Jack said that he was going to take her home. The house emptied out. Maggie and Clementine left the room and went into their bedroom.

"I'm glad that I have someone else here to deal with dad and Claire," Clementine scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked. "They're not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Clementine shook her head. "Dad and Claire are worse than mom and Jack. I'm glad you moved here, but I think we both should have moved in with mom and Jack. Jack is completely preoccupied with his job to even notice us."

"Jack cares about us," Maggie argued.

"That's not what I meant," she answered. "I know he does. And I know he loves Lena and Max…but he is always at the hospital. It would be so much easier to sneak out."

"Well you don't seem to have a problem with sneaking out Clementine," Maggie scoffed.

"Don't judge me," she shook her head.

"Stop drinking," Maggie said.

"What?" she asked. "Maggie, you're the one who wanted to drink those times. I was following your lead."

"Well follow my lead now then, and stop."

"No," she shook her head. "Nope. Not stopping."

Claire was sitting at the kitchen table helping JJ with his math homework. He wasn't understanding it at all.

"Math is stupid!" he exclaimed and he shoved the math book on the floor.

"JJ, calm down," Claire whispered.

"No! I'm not ever going to use this crap in real life!"

"Well sure you will buddy," Sawyer chimed in. "Math happens in every day life all the time.'

"Well I hate it!" he yelled. Just then the phone rang. Sawyer stood up to answer it.

"Hello?" Sawyer asked.

"Sawyer?" Jack said. "Is JJ having trouble on this math homework?"

"Actually yes," Sawyer replied. "Why?"

"Because I think that Max is going to have a heart attack," he answered.

"Well can't you help him with it? You were always a math wiz," Sawyer stated.

"If he doesn't do it himself he'll never learn" Jack said, mocking words that their father always used. "Does JJ want to come over so the kids can work on it together?"

"JJ, do you want to go to Jack's house?" Sawyer asked. Before Sawyer could wait for an answer JJ ran out of the house. Sawyer hung up the phone and looked at Claire.

"I hated math too," he said.

"I didn't," she answered.

"Well that's why you help him with the math, and I help with English," he replied.

Sawyer walked over to her and put his hands on her hips. She smiled at him and he leaned toward her lips. Then they both heard muffled yelling coming from Clementine's room. Claire sighed softly and stepped away from him.

"Hey," he whispered. "Come here."

He pulled her back toward him and kissed her softly. They heard a soft creak coming from Clementine's room, and then a creak again...they both knew it was the sound of a window opening and closing. Sawyer sighed and walked toward Clementine's room. He opened the door and saw that Clementine wasn't there, and Maggie was sitting on the bed reading.

"Where's your sister?" he asked.

"I dunno," Maggie shrugged, continuing to read. Sawyer took the book from her and looked at her.

"Stop trying to protect her," he answered. "Where did she go?"

"Dad," she began. "I really don't know. She snuck out. She wouldn't tell me where, because she thought I was going to tattle on her. Dad, something's wrong with her. She keeps drinking. I told her to stop, but she won't listen."

"It's ok baby," he whispered. "We'll bring her back."

"Dad, I'm so sorry," she sniffled. "I didn't mean-dad-"

"Hey," he said. "What did I just say? We'll get her back Maggie. We'll find her, we'll hug her, and then we'll dump all the alcohol out."

"You don't have to have a coronary," Clementine slurred, climbing through the window. "I'm back."

"What is wrong with you Clementine?" Claire asked.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"Answer her," Sawyer said. "And how the hell are you already drunk? You just snuck out."

"I drink before I go to the party, so that I don't get the date rape drug in my drinks," Clementine answered. "My ride's not here yet."

"Well you're not going anywhere," Sawyer stated.

"I don't care what you guys think," she shook her head. "I'm having fun. That's what teenagers do."

"Yeah," he whispered. "You're right. Teenagers are supposed to have fun. And if it was just once and a while that you were going to parties and drinking, then I might not have a big problem with it, but you've been drinking a lot lately. I notice when some of the liquor is gone Clementine."

"Dad," she scoffed.

"No," he shook his head. "Your mother and I are worried."

"Claire is not my mother!" she exclaimed. Just then Kate and Jack came into the hallway.

"But I am," Kate said, crossing her arms over her chest. "We walked JJ home."

Sawyer nodded and looked at Maggie.

"Do you think you could step out for a minute?" he asked.

"Squealer!" Clementine exclaimed.

"She didn't say anything," Sawyer said.

"She told you I was gone," she scoffed.

"Yeah, because we came in here to check on you and you were gone," Claire replied. "We kinda already figured out that you were gone."

"It's no big deal-" Clementine started.

"It is to us," Sawyer replied. "Clementine-"

"Dad, I'm really not in the mood for another dumb lecture about how drinking is bad. I'm gonna do whatever I want dad."

"Ok," Sawyer whispered. "I'll stay out of your life."

He left the room and so did everyone else. Clementine jumped slightly from not expecting that. She shrugged and sat down on her bed. Sawyer walked out to the living room and sat down. Maggie was watching TV. He shoved her gently.

"Whatcha watching?" he asked.

"Dad," she said. "Nothing. What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know, you're just going to let her get away with it?" Claire asked.

"She won't listen to us," he said, throwing his hands up. "We grounded her, and she didn't care. We took away her car, but all her friends have cars. I don't know what else we're supposed to do. We can take away her privileges, but she'll just find a way around it."

"Sawyer's right," Kate said. "I mean did you see the look on Clementine's face? Maybe if we just ignore her, eventually she'll get sick of being ignored, and she'll start listening to us."

"Fine," Claire mumbled. "But if anything happens-"

"Nothing's gonna happen," Sawyer shook his head.

"Dad, it already almost did," Maggie replied. "She got into a car accident, and then she was attacked…what's next?"

"Well the only thing I know to do is to try and keep an eye on her. I'll ground her, but I can't do anything about it if she doesn't listen."

"You just let her do whatever the hell she wants!" Jack exclaimed.

"No I don't!" Sawyer yelled. "We can't protect them forever."

"I'm just glad that Lena and Max weren't in that car when she crashed it," Jack scoffed. "And has she even shown one ounce of remorse for that? Because she hasn't apologized to me?"

"Jack," Sawyer sighed. "She's-"

"Sawyer, he's right," Claire interrupted. "She hasn't apologized to us either. You're letting her off way too easy."

"When I punish her, it's my fault for letting her sneak out…and when I do nothing, it's my fault that I didn't punish her," Sawyer mumbled. "Gotta question for ya Kate…when are you gonna do some parenting?"

"You're right," she nodded. "I haven't done much lately." She left the living room and walked to Clementine's room. She came back a couple seconds later and shook her head.

"She's gone," Kate whispered.

**A/N: I hope that was Jatey enough. I really have problems writing Jate…I know I said I'd write Jate, which Kate has stayed with him for 15 years so I feel like it's still Jate…I'm just really good at writing Skate angst so I like putting it into my stories. I am so freaking excited for the season premiere! I keep seeing promo's for it during the week and it makes me squeal! Haha. Anyway please review. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Aaron do you have any idea where Clementine could have gone?" Kate asked softly.

Sawyer stayed completely calm, which made everyone nervous. He looked at Kate as if she was speaking a different language. JJ, came out of his room and looked at the adults.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Where's Clem-"

"Dammit!" Sawyer exclaimed. He flipped the coffee table over and ran out of the front door. Kate, Claire, and Jack all tried to stop him, but he was quicker than all of them. Kate followed him out of the house. JJ started crying from being scared of Sawyer's behavior. Claire sat down on the couch and he curled up next to her.

"It's ok," she whispered.

Kate expected Sawyer to be half way down the street, but instead he was sitting on the porch. She sat down next to him and looked at him.

"You ok?" she asked. Sawyer scoffed, but stayed quiet. Kate put her hand against his back and rubbed his shoulder. "We'll go find her. Let's just go right now."

"What happened to our little girl?" he whispered. "She was so cute when she was a baby."

"She grew up," Kate replied.

"She's not a grown-up Kate," he scoffed. "She might think that she knows everything, but she knows nothing-I don't know what to do Freckles."

"Well you can start by going back inside and apologizing to JJ for scaring the crap out of him," she answered.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes.

"James," she sighed. "Look, I know that-"

"Sawyer!" Claire exclaimed. "I found-I found something in her room."

Sawyer stood up and went back into the house. On his way to Clementine's room, he stopped at JJ's.

"Jay," he started.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I'm just worried about your sister."

"Me too," he said.

Sawyer walked over to him and shook his hand. JJ smiled and then laid down.

"Dad? Wake me up when you find Clem," he said softly. "I want to watch you yell at her."

"Goodnight buddy," Sawyer chuckled. He went into Clementine's room and found Claire reading her diary.

"She's-Sawyer she's been taking ecstasy and drinking and having sex."

"What? Does that surprise you?" he mumbled. "I just want to get her home Claire. I don't care what she's doing. I mean I do, but we're obviously not going to be able to stop her."

"Because you're not doing anything!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, so now it's back to everything being my fault," he nodded. "Well I've got news for you Claire…you've been there since she was a baby too. You were there when she said her first word! Kate was there too. Just because I'm the only one who has any biological connection to her, that means that I'm the only one allowed to punish her!"

"You know damn well that you're the only person that she's ever really listened to," Claire scoffed.

"Well not anymore," he replied. "I'm going to bed."

"That's right," Claire nodded. "Go to bed! Let us do everything! She's your kid! Jack's right, you don't even care!"

"You're absolutely right Claire," he answered. "I could care less! She's my daughter Claire! Of course I care!"

"You're not acting like it!" she yelled. "You're gonna go to bed!? I bet if and when we get her back you're still not gonna do anything! She's having sex and you don't care!"

"I was having sex at 16!" he exclaimed. "Who am I to judge her!"

"Be a parent Sawyer!" she said.

"She's not here!" he stated. "She's gone! And it's all my-"

He stopped mid sentence and left the room. Claire followed him, and he shook his head.

"I'm done talking to you tonight," he sighed. He went into their bedroom and shut the door. Claire sniffled and walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch next to Kate.

"Where'd Jack go?" she whispered.

"He took JJ to our house," she answered. "He doesn't think JJ should be here right now."

"Do you really think that it's up to you two to do the parenting for me and Sawyer?" Claire scoffed.

"Claire," Kate shook her head. "I know that this is hard…believe me…but do you really think that JJ should be around all this tension right now?"

"No," she mumbled.

"I'm gonna go try to talk to Sawyer."

"Good luck," she scoffed.

Kate got up and went to the bedroom. She knocked softly before letting herself in the room. She shut the door behind her and found Sawyer sitting on the floor holding a picture frame. She sat down next to him and looked at the picture frame. The frame had 4 pictures in it. One of Kate and Clementine when Clementine first came to live with them, one of Clementine and Aaron as babies, one of Sawyer holding Clementine and Aaron on his lap, and the 4th picture was the picture they Claire, Sawyer, Clementine and Aaron took with Maggie the day she was born.

"That's a cute picture," Kate whispered. "I never saw it."

"Kate," he shook his head. "What did we do wrong?"

"James," she started.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," he sighed. "It's all my fault Kate."

"It isn't," she shook her head. "Sawyer, I don't know what's going on with Clementine, but it isn't your fault. I promise you."

"Well your husband, and my wife seem to think so," he answered.

"Well then they're jerks," she replied. "Let's go for a drive…we can try and find her."

"I don't think that's gonna happen tonight Kate," he said.

**2 Hours Later**

Kate, Claire and Sawyer were sitting in the living room. Kate and Claire were both sleeping. Sawyer had apologized to Claire for yelling at her. She said she felt bad too. She was laying against his shoulder. He put his arm around her. The phone ring and he quickly picked up the phone.

"Clementine get your ass home right now!" he exclaimed.

"Mr. Shephard?" a man's voice asked.

"Oh, sorry," Sawyer mumbled.

"Clementine is apparently your daughter?" he said. "She's in jail."

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"She was at a party that got broken up by the cops," the man continued. "Usually when we break up parties we just send everyone home, but your daughter decided to talk back. We threatened to bring her into jail if she didn't calm down, and she didn't."

"When can we come get her?" Sawyer mumbled.

"Tomorrow morning," he replied.

"Well can I leave her there all day?" he asked.

"You can come get her whenever you want sir," he answered. "We won't just kick her out of the jail."

"Great," Sawyer said. "See you tomorrow at some point. Can you tell my daughter that you didn't get a hold of me?"

"I'd love to do that for you sir, but she's sitting right in front of me, and she wants to talk to you."

"Daddy, can you come get me?" Clementine said.

"Nope, you want me to leave you alone…you're on your own on this one Clementine," he hung up the phone and looked at Kate. Claire was still sleeping, which surprised him because she was laying against his chest the entire time he was talking.

"Is she ok?" Kate whispered.

"She's in jail," he replied.

"What?!" Claire exclaimed, accidentally screaming into Sawyer's ear. "She's in jail?"

"Yep," he nodded. "She's safe…in jail. Let's go to bed."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kate asked. "You're just going to leave her there? Well I'm gonna go pick up my baby."

"Actually you're not," Sawyer said. "You can't pick her up till tomorrow morning. And Kate…I really think that leaving her there for longer…might do her some good."

The next afternoon Sawyer and Kate went together to pick up Clementine. He signed the papers, and thanked the officer for his help. Clementine was glaring daggers at Sawyer as they walked to the car.

"I hate both of you!" she exclaimed. "You just left me there?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Clementine shut up!" Sawyer yelled. "Get in the car. I am so way beyond pissed right now."

"I didn't do anything!" she said.

"Really?" he asked. "You didn't do anything? Do you really think we're that stupid?"

"No," she mumbled.

"Clementine I don't want to hear a word out of your mouth the rest of the ride home," Kate said.

"Whatever mom," she scoffed.

"Shut up!" Sawyer yelled as he drove. Clementine shut her mouth and they drove home in silence. When they pulled into the driveway Clementine left the car before it was fully stopped. She ran up the stairs and went into the house, slamming the door behind her. Sawyer let out a frustrated sigh and looked at Kate.

"Do you think it worked?" he asked.

"I guess we'll see," Kate whispered.

**A/N: OK, so I know that there was no Jate in this chapter and it was uber short, but I wrote it sort of quickly and I wanted it to focus mainly on Clementine. Please review anyway!**


	13. Chapter 13

Kate and Sawyer went up the stairs and went into the house. Claire and Clementine were screaming at each other. Maggie and JJ were sitting on the couch. Maggie was covering her mouth, to keep herself from laughing, but JJ looked more upset.

"Margaret Shephard, do you think this is funny?" Sawyer asked.

"No Sir," she mumbled.

He walked to Clementine's room and she was sitting on the bed crying and screaming at Claire.

"Claire," he whispered. "Let me."

"You want me to help you more right?" she asked. "Well I'm doing it. Clementine you are not to leave this house for 2 months. Maggie will get your assignments from your teachers."

"Claire! You can't do that!" Clementine sobbed.

"You are such a stupid girl!" Claire exclaimed.

"Hey!" Sawyer said. "Claire, she has to go to school. And do not call her stupid. My dad called me stupid my entire life."

"Thank you daddy," she said with as slight smirk.

"Don't think that I'm even remotely ok with any of this," Sawyer snapped. "You are in so deep right now. You will be doing everyone's chores for 3 months, and you aren't to leave this house. I will be driving you to and from school."

"Dad you can't do that!" she exclaimed.

"What was the key word in that sentence!" he yelled. "Dad! I'm the father, you're going to do what I say!"

"I hate you! I hate all of you!"

"Yeah well we're not really too fond of you either," Claire mumbled and left the room.

"Are you gonna let her speak to me like that?!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Yes!" he answered. "Clementine you were arrested! Do you even understand that, that is a major deal! I don't want to see your face the rest of the night!"

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"No you're not," he scoffed. He left the room and slammed her door. He came back a few minutes later with nails and a hammer.

"What are you doing?" she sniffled, the tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm nailing your window shut," he replied.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "Dad, it's too hot!"

"Buy a fan," he answered, beginning to nail the window shut. "I'm not taking any chances. You're not leaving this house."

"Daddy-" she cried.

"Shut up," he scoffed. "Do you understand that you could have gotten yourself killed?"

"I didn't drive!" she exclaimed. "I got a ride-"

"Was your driver drinking?" he asked.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Ok, then," he replied. "Clementine, I love you, but I really don't like you right now. You don't even care that you got into an accident just 3 months ago. You, Maggie and Aaron…all of you were really lucky. You could have been hurt a lot worse than that, and you could have killed your brother and sister."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"I really would like to believe you Clementine, but I just don't," he shrugged. "You said you were sorry before when you got into that car accident. The next day you went out and got drunk, and were attacked."

"That's not my fault!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, so someone poured the alcohol down your throat, and forced you to sneak out?" he asked. "If you leave this house without my permission ever again, don't bother coming back."

"You're just gonna kick me out?" she scoffed.

"If you don't want to live by our rules, then you can't live here," he replied.

"Fine, I'll go live with mom and Jack."

"Fine," he sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"That's right dad, run away…it's what you do best," she scoffed. "You ran away from my mom too."

"I didn't run away from your mother," he whispered, and sat down next to her. "In case you forgot she's the one who left me-"

"Not Kate," she shook her head. "My real mom. You couldn't handle it when she told you she was pregnant, and so you ran straight into Kate's arms."

"You know nothing Clementine," he replied.

"Oh so now Claire's right, I'm just a stupid bitch?" she asked.

"First of all Claire didn't call you a bitch," he began. "Secondly that's not what I meant. Cassidy never told me she was pregnant. She showed up in our lives and told me about you. You were already born."

"Yeah," she mumbled. "Y'know how Maggie was complaining that you and mom aren't together anymore?"

"How could I forget," he replied.

"Well, I sometimes think about my real mom," she said. "I mean…maybe she knew that I was going to be such a troublemaker. Maybe she wanted nothing to do with me."

"You were a perfect baby," he told her. "Cassidy couldn't have possibly known that it was going to turn to this. Clementine-I'm exhausted ok? I really don't feel like fighting with you anymore, but you lost my trust, big time. I'm not backing down from this."

"I'll just buy a hammer when I go buy a fan," she replied. "I'll find a way out here dad."

"Fine," he sighed. "Do what you want…but I wasn't kidding Clementine…if you leave this house again…the door won't be opened when you come back. Go to bed."

"I'm not tired," she replied.

"Then don't go to sleep," he shrugged. "But you're not coming out to socialize with the rest of us."

"Dad I'm sorry," she sniffled. "What else can I say?"

"Nothing," he answered. "I'm glad you're sorry Clementine, but you're still being punished."

Sawyer walked out to the living room. Jack had shown up with Max and Lena. Kate was waiting for her turn to talk to Clementine. Sawyer sat down on the couch and put his head down in his hands. Claire walked over to him and sat down next to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and then rested her chin against his back.

"She's insufferable," he sighed.

"She's a teenager," Claire whispered. "She's supposed to be."

"Me and Jack were never like that," he scoffed.

"Whoa," Jack chuckled. "Brother, do you even remember the crap we used to get into. We would go sneaking out late at night. We'd break into the liquor cabinet all the time."

"They kept it locked?!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Figure of speech," Jack shook his head. "We'd get into crap all the time."

"Did either of us ever get arrested Jack? Or get into a car accident?" Sawyer asked. "This is 10 times worse than the things we did."

"Well Clementine isn't a bad kid," Jack whispered. "It got a little heated between all of us last night, but I overreacted slightly. I'm sorry Sawyer. Clementine's a good girl. And you're a good dad."

"Could you be more cheesy?" Sawyer asked.

"Probably," Jack nodded. "Look, Sawyer, all family's go through crap like this. We'll handle it. We'll deal. All of us have been her parents."

"Maybe that's what's screwing her up," Sawyer whispered.

"No!" Lena exclaimed. "Uncle Sawyer, I love having you and Aunt Claire so close!"

She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I like having a mom, a dad, and an aunt and uncle. Our family rocks!"

"I second that," Maggie smiled.

"Third!" Max chimed in. Everyone looked at Aaron who was in the corner reading a book. He stood up and walked toward Sawyer.

"OK," he rolled his eyes. "Yeah…I mean our family is better than any I know."

"Aaron-" Maggie started.

"No, I know it sounds dumb, but-" he began. "Ok…so pretty much all of my friends have divorced parents. They see either their mom or their dad once a week, sometimes less. I just feel lucky that I have a mom and a dad all the time. And Maggie…you should feel the same. You should feel lucky that your parents still talk. My friend Jeremy's parents haven't spoken in 3 years. They drop him off at each other's houses and don't go inside. I feel sorry for him."

"You're right," Maggie sighed. "I should feel lucky."

"Guys," Sawyer chuckled. "I love all of you too, but I'm not worried about our family. I'm just worried about Clementine and why she's doing these things. And the fact that she's blaming it on Maggie, just really pisses me off."

"Well dad-" she started.

"No," he shook his head. "Don't defend her."

"Dad, I was going to say," she sighed. "She's going to be so mad at me…it was my idea to drink the day that we got into the car accident. And it was my idea when you caught us after school-"

"Not really making your case better there Marge," Sawyer said.

"But she started drinking every now and then almost a year ago. She would go to her friends' houses and they would drink," she said. "It was obviously before I moved in here, but she would brag all the time. I told her it was stupid, but then on my 15th birthday she got a bottle of liquor from one of her friends. She drank most of it, but she kinda talked me into drinking too. But I just want her to stop. I want her to be nicer to Claire."

"Maggie, you're not even very nice to Claire," Kate said.

"Claire, it's gonna get better," Maggie said. "I promise. I know I've been a royal-well not very nice, but it'll get better. And if I'm ever a total bitch, then let me know."

"Ooh, Maggie said the b-word!" Max exclaimed.

Everyone started yawning so Jack and Kate went home. Claire and Sawyer said goodnight to the kids, and went to bed. Aaron and Maggie decided to stay up a little later and talk.

Kate and Jack tucked the kids into bed and went back into the living room. Kate sighed and sat down. Jack sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"She's home sweetie," he whispered. "She's safe."

"I don't know if she's safe," she sighed. "Sawyer thinks it's his fault. I don't know how it could be his fault. I was the one who was too preoccupied with my own life. I wasn't there for her. Especially when she was a baby…I was too busy with Maggie. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

"Kate, it isn't your fault," he whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and moved closer to him. They both heard a knock on the door. Jack grumbled, and Kate got up to answer the door.

"Mom!" Clementine sobbed. She stepped into Kate's arms and fell apart. Kate looked at Jack and rubbed Clementine's back.

"What happened?" Kate said softly.

"Dad kicked me out," she answered.

"Clementine, I heard your dad talking to you," she whispered. "He said that if you sneak out-"

"We got into a fight," Clementine answered.

**Flashback**

Clementine heard Kate and Jack leave. She heard Claire and Sawyer go to their bedroom. Clementine came out into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Maggie.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Maggie asked.

"Don't start," she scoffed. "You don't even know anything about what I went through. Dad just left me in jail."

"So?!" Aaron exclaimed. "Dad just wants to knock some sense into you."

"Well whatever," she sighed. "He can't protect me forever. He has to remember that I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Well you haven't really been very responsible," Maggie said.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"You shut up!" Aaron yelled. "You can't talk to us like this!"

"Yes I can! I'm you're big sister!" she exclaimed.

"Oh whatever," Aaron scoffed. "You're older than me by 2 months. You think that you're so cool, and you're really not. Do you know what I do at parties-"

"You drink!" she yelled. "I've seen you drink!"

"Yeah," he nodded. "But I laugh at the girls who get piss ass drunk and are falling all over the place. I can't believe that you went and got yourself arrested."

"It wasn't my fault!" she screamed.

"Hey!" Sawyer yelled. "What the hell is going on out here?!"

"Oh, Clementine's just being a spoiled bitch again," Maggie scoffed. "She thinks that she knows everything. She doesn't think she did anything wrong."

"You guys need to go to bed," he sighed. "It's a school night. Clementine get out of the house."

"What?" she asked. "I didn't try to leave!"

"I don't care…you're gonna wake up your little brother," he replied.

"My little brother is right there dumb ass," she scoffed pointing at Aaron."

"You really didn't just call me a dumb ass," he said.

"Yes…I really did," she answered.

"Ok, get out of my house!" he exclaimed.

"No!" she screamed.

"Go!" he said. She ran from the house and ran to Kate and Jack's house.

**Flashback Over**

Kate sighed softly and lead Clementine to the couch. She sat down with her and Clementine rested her head on Kate's shoulder.

"He hates me," she whispered.

"Clementine, he doesn't hate you," Kate replied. "He loves you. You're his little girl."

"Well I'm not a little kid anymore. I can make my own decisions," she answered.

"Apparently you can't," Jack stated.

"Shut up Jack," Clementine scoffed. "Everyone else might love our big crazy ass family, but I hate it. I wish that you would just butt out."

"Fine," he sighed. "I'm going to bed too. Goodnight."

"I'll be there in a minute," Kate said. He leaned down and kissed her softly. He lingered there longer than normal, and Clementine scoffed softly.

"Your husband is an asshole," Clementine said.

"Clementine," Kate shook her head. "Do not test me."

"He did that on purpose," she replied. "I can't stand him."

"He is your uncle, and whether you believe it or not, he does really care about you and love you," she answered. "I'm sure that your dad will let you go home tomorrow."

"Maybe I don't want to go home," Clementine frowned. "Did you know that dad nailed my window shut? I don't understand why this family has to be so screwed up! Dad even said today that he didn't like me."

"Your dad never would have said that," Kate said.

"He said that he loves me but he doesn't like me," she responded.

"Clementine, we're all disappointed in you. We're all angry at you," Kate whispered.

"Fine," she scoffed. "I'll just go sleep in the street then. Maybe you'll all get lucky and I'll get run over-"

"Clementine stop being such a little brat," Kate interrupted. "I'm going to get you some blankets and in the morning we'll talk to your dad."

"I have school in the morning," she mumbled.

"Well then we'll just have to get up early so that we can have a conversation."

"Never mind," Clementine sighed. "I don't want to talk. I'm sick of talking. And I'm sick of everyone blaming me."

"Clementine, did you hear what you just said?" Kate asked. "Who else is there to blame?"

Kate went into the bedroom and laid down next to Jack. She groaned and he rolled toward her. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm going to kill her," she sighed.

"Oh, no you're not,' Jack chuckled. "We're gonna get her through this…somehow we will."

"I just think that if she does end up getting caught drinking again…Sawyer really will kick her out," she replied.

"Well can you really blame him?" he asked. "Kate, I know that you love Clementine, but nothing is working to keep her out of trouble. Maybe threats of having her moving out will actually work."

"What if she does something stupid?" she whispered. "I don't want her on the street."

"Well if that happens, then we'll figure it out," he said, running his hand over her cheek. "But I really don't think that Sawyer would be very happy if we took her in. I mean-I don't want her to be on the streets either Kate, but come on…it would totally defeat the purpose if she just moved in with us."

"I hate this," she sniffled. "I want my little girl back. I want to go back to when she was 4 years old. She was so cute back then…and I keep thinking…what if she get Maggie into trouble? What if-"

"Shh," he shook his head. "Maggie seems to have a pretty good head on her shoulders. I think she's gonna be just fine."

"I thought that Clem had a good head on her shoulders too," she whispered. "I mean she was always so smart as a kid. She-she gets good grades."

"Kate," he chuckled. "Just because someone gets good grades, doesn't mean everything will always be perfect."

"I know," she sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

The next morning Clementine refused to go back to Sawyer's house, so Kate drove her to school. On the way there Clementine turned on the radio and didn't say anything to Kate.

"I'm moving in with you," Clementine said, getting out of the car.

"What?" she asked. "Clementine-"

"I don't want to argue with you," Clementine said. "But I never want to see dad again."

"Clementine, stop being so dramatic."

"I hate him! I hate him!" she screamed. Kate noticed Sawyer's car pulling up behind her. Aaron and Maggie got out of the car and walked over to Clementine. Sawyer followed them. He walked up to Clementine and looked at her.

"I'll come pick you up after school," he whispered.

"No," Clementine shook her head. "I'm moving in with mom and Jack. I hate you dad."

She walked away from him and ran into the school gathering with some of her friends on the way there. Sawyer sighed and looked at Kate.

"She didn't mean it," Kate said.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

That day Sawyer was at home, while Claire was shopping. He was writing his newest book. His arm kept feeling funny throughout the day but he hadn't said anything. Suddenly he felt like he was being stabbed in the chest. When Claire got home she found Sawyer laying on the floor. The chair at his desk was flipped over. She ran toward him and checked for a pulse.

Clementine, Aaron and Maggie were waiting for Sawyer at the end of the day.

"He's late," Clementine scoffed. "God I hate him…I'm going."

"Clementine stop being such a bitch!" Aaron screamed. "You can't hate him for being late!"

"Do you even know what he's doing to me!?" she asked. "He's gonna kick me out!"

"Only if you're stupid enough to go to another party. Or to get drunk again," Maggie replied. She looked at her phone to check the time. "Where is he…look-there's Jack."

"What the hell's he doing here?" Clementine asked. They piled into the car and got situated.

"Dad couldn't come?" Clementine chuckled. "Yeah…he's a dumb-"

"Stop what you're saying right now Clementine," Jack warned.

"Shut-" she began.

"No!" he exclaimed. "You shut up! Guys…there's something I gotta tell you."

"Oh God," Maggie whispered. "Something's wrong. You're picking us up so something is really wrong. Where's Claire? Where's mom?"

"Your dad had a heart attack."

"Oh my god," Maggie whispered, putting her hands to her mouth.

"He's in surgery-" he sighed. "Guys, you should know…your mothers told me not to tell you, but-it doesn't look good. His chances of survival-"

"No," Clementine sobbed. "The last thing I ever said to him was 'I hate you'. He can't die."

"Clementine, he knows you love him," Jack whispered.

"Take us to the hospital," Aaron said. Jack looked into the backseat and saw Maggie sobbing into Aaron's arms. Aaron had his arms protectively around her and looked stoic.

Jack drove to the hospital. When they got there the kids ran ahead of Jack. They arrived where Kate and Claire were sitting and everyone gave each other hugs. None of the younger kids were there. Kate thought that it would be better for everyone.

"Mom," Clementine sobbed. "He's not gonna die right? He can't die."

"I don't know Clementine," she whispered. "I hope not."

"It's all my fault," she breathed and then fell against Kate. Kate hugged her tightly and then Maggie joined.

Clementine was pacing back and forth in the hallway. Finally a doctor came out and started whispering to Jack. Jack nodded and then the doctor turned toward the family.

"We did all we could-"

"No!" Clementine screamed.

"He's stable," the doctor continued. "But I think that this would be too much excitement for one day. You can come back and see him tomorrow."

"Can one of us go in?" Maggie asked.

"Only one," the doctor nodded.

"I'm going," Clementine chimed. She pushed past everyone and followed the doctor down the hall. When she turned the corner she saw Sawyer. He was very pale and he was hooked up to monitors. She walked quietly toward him and sat down next to him.

"Dad," she whispered.

"Hey munchkin," he said, giving a weak smile.

"Dad, I'm so sorry that I've been such a bitch lately," she said. "I just wanted to tell you that I don't hate you."

"Good," he whispered, smiling wider. "Come 'ere honey."

She climbed into the bed next to him and he hugged her. She didn't really hug him back because she was afraid of hurting him.

"Clem," he whispered. "Give me a real hug."

"I don't want to hurt you," she sniffled.

"You won't munchkin," he said. She hugged him tighter and he kissed her on the cheek. "I love you darlin'."

"I love you too dad," she whispered. "Don't die ok?"

"I'll try not to," he chuckled.

"We're gonna come back tomorrow to see you," she said.

"Ok," he nodded.

They drove home and Clementine crawled into bed. Aaron and Maggie were sitting in the room talking, and they could hear Clementine trying to hide her sobs. They both walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Clem," Aaron whispered. "Dad's ok."

"It's all my fault," she sniffled. "Last night when I went to mom and Jack's house, I thought to myself, I wish that he would just die…and now he almost did."

"Well, I hate to break this to you Clementine, but you're not God," Maggie said.

"I know," she chuckled and sniffled. "I just-if he had died…I don't know what I would do. And the doctors say he's not out of the woods yet. What if he dies tonight? The last person he'll have seen would be me, and I'm just a huge disappointment."

"Well the prove to mom and dad, that you're not a disappointment," Maggie replied.

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please please review!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Maggie woke up and Clementine wasn't in her room. Her bed was made and her side of the room was picked up. It almost looked like she could have packed it all and left, but Maggie took a deep breath and told herself that Clementine wouldn't do that. She rolled out of bed and walked down the hall. She could smell bacon cooking as soon as she opened the door. She looked down the hallway and saw that Claire's door was shut. Maggie furrowed her eyebrows because Claire and Sawyer were the only ones who ever made breakfast. Clementine was a vegetarian and she never even would touch bacon. Aaron came out of his room and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Mags. You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"What time did Clem finally fall asleep," he inquired.

"Dunno, I think I was asleep first," she answered.

"I can smell the bacon. Race ya," he smirked. She shook her head.

"Sorry Aar, really not in the mood to race," she murmured.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Com' on."

He put his arm around her and they walked to the kitchen together. They saw Clementine standing at the stove. She flipped the pancakes like a pro. They could hear her murmuring about the bacon.

"Sick," she whispered. "At least I don't have to eat it."

"You ok Clem?" Maggie asked.

"I'm alright," she nodded. "I decided you were right. Time to show mom and dad…and unfortunately Claire and Jack, that I can be responsible."

The phone rang and Clementine wiped her hands off and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Is Mrs. Claire Shephard there?" the voice asked.

"This is her daughter," Clementine replied.

"I really need to speak with Mrs. Shephard, can I reach her?" the voice said.

"She isn't available, but is this about my dad?" Clementine asked.

"I really can't give you any information Ms. Shephard," he replied.

"Tell me about my dad!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Tell your mom to call the hospital when she's available," he answered.

"She's here," Clementine sighed. "Hold on."

Clementine walked down the hall and knocked on Claire's door. Claire came out of the room. She looked horrible. She was pale and her eyes were very puffy from crying.

"Claire?" Clementine asked. "Are you alright?"

"Is the phone for me?" she sniffled.

"Yeah," she nodded. Claire pushed gently past Clementine and went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" she said clearing her throat.

"Mrs. Shephard?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Your husband took a turn for the worse," he replied. Claire lowered herself to the floor, she felt like throwing up. "He's gone back in for another operation, but I think you need to prepare your family for the worst-"

"We'll be right there," she said. "Let us talk to him before-"

"Ma'am I'm sorry, we've already taken him in for surgery, it was an emergency, we had to-"

"Ok," she interrupted and sighed. "We'll be there."

Claire hung up the phone and then closed her eyes.

"No!" Maggie sobbed. Aaron grabbed Maggie from collapsing on the floor and held her. Clementine looked at the bacon which was now burning badly on the stove. She watched it for a moment longer, and then it caught on fire. She picked up the pan without using a pot holder and put it into the sink. She turned the water on to stop the fire and then looked at her hands which were very red from being burned. She balled her hands into fists which hurt, but she didn't care.

"I'm gonna go tell mom," she mumbled. Maggie was too much of a mess to respond. Claire had her head down on her knees, and tears were falling on to the wood floor below her. Clementine walked slowly to the other house. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. She could hear Lena's voice from the other side of the door.

"Mom, it's Clementine!" she exclaimed.

"Let her in," Kate's voice said. The door opened and Lena looked at her.

"Hey Clementine!" she exclaimed.

"Hey," Clementine whispered and smiled weakly.

"Clem?" Kate asked. Clementine pressed her lips together and swallowed hard. She shook her head silently and then walked down the hall before she lost it in front of Max and Lena. Kate followed her and took her into the bedroom. Clementine looked at Kate. Her lip was quivering, but she was still trying to hold it together.

"Clementine," Kate whispered. She shook her head again and looked at the floor. Kate could see the tears falling and she didn't have to ask for further explanation. She could feel the tears in her own eyes too. She wrapped her arms around Clementine, and suddenly Clementine started wailing, the way she did when she was a young child and didn't get her way. Hearing Clementine's agonizing sobs wasn't much help for Kate to hold it together either. She started sobbing too.

"It's not fair," Clementine sobbed and breathed. "It's not fair!"

"Is he-" Kate started.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. Kate began to cry harder. She heard a knock on the door and then sniffled.

"Just a second," Kate sniffled.

"Mom I can't find my shoes!" Max exclaimed.

"Max," Kate said. "Go ask your dad."

Kate sniffled and wiped her tears away.

"We're going to the hospital," Clementine whispered. "All of us are. We're gonna say goodbye I guess."

"Ok," Kate nodded. "I'm gonna go talk to Jack and then I'll come with you back to your house."

"OK," she whispered.

"Do you want to just stay in here?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," she whimpered. "I don't want to face Lena and Max."

Kate tried to make her face as normal as possible. She left the room and ran into Max.

"Ow!" Max exclaimed.

"Sorry Maximus," she whispered. "Did you find your shoes?"

Kate and Jack called Max, Maximus frequently. All the kids thought that it was Sawyer's idea, but Sawyer always just called him Max.

"No!" Max exclaimed. "I'm gonna miss the bus!"

"OK," she sighed. She went into Max's room and saw his shoes sitting under his bed. She got the shoes and handed them to Max. He thanked her and sat down in the middle of the hall to put them on. Kate helped Jack get Lena and Max out of the house and on to the bus. He walked back into the house and looked at Kate.

"Ok," he whispered. "What happened?"

Kate quickly flung her arms around him and started crying again. He rubbed her back and swore softly under his breath.

They were all sitting in the waiting room. Jack kept asking the medical questions and then would come back and tell them what was going on. JJ didn't know anything that was going on other than the fact that Sawyer was still in the hospital. The older kids refused to go to school.

The doctor came out to the waiting room, and took everyone to a different room. Claire started sobbing before they got to the room because she was only thinking the worst. Aaron was still taking care of Maggie who was just as upset as Claire. Kate had steady tears streaming down her face, but she was trying hard to be brave. Clementine was doing the same, only she refused to let herself cry anymore.

They sat down across the table from the doctor.

"So are you just gonna sit there, or are you gonna tell us what's going on with my dad?" Aaron said firmly. He was holding Maggie's hand in one hand and had his other arm around his mother.

"He's out of surgery," the doctor replied. "It went ok-"

"Just ok?" Kate asked.

"He's still unconscious. We're not sure if he ever will regain consciousness-"

"Doctor, he's awake," a nurse said, poking her head in the room. Everyone stopped crying, but they were still scared.

"Ok," the doctor whispered. "That is a good sign, but you need to realize that his heart isn't strong-"

"You don't know my dad," Clementine scoffed. "My dad has 4 kids, a niece and a nephew who he loves like they were his own. My mom, his wife and a brother…he loves all of us more than anything. His heart is too big I think."

"He's gonna need your prayers," the doctor replied.

"Can we go see him?" Maggie asked.

"One at a time," he replied. "But you all can see him."

"Is it because you think he's gonna die?" Claire whispered.

"Honey," Kate whispered. "He's not gonna die."

They walked down to his room and each of them took a turn to go in and hug him. Jack went and picked up the younger kids. All the younger kids were able to see him. They were each only allowed 5 minutes. Kate went in last. She sat down next to him and took his hand.

"We need you Sawyer," she whispered. "You can't be getting these ideas that you can just leave us because you can't."

"Freckles don't," he said softly, noticing the tears falling.

"I need you," she replied. "And you have to teach JJ to be just as obnoxious as you."

"I love you Freckles," he whispered softly. His eyes flickered shut. Kate took a deep breath.

"I love you too James," she whispered. Sawyer didn't open his eyes or respond to her. "James!"

He slowly opened his eyes again and looked at her. She took another deep breath, relieved that he had opened his eyes. He squeezed her hand ever so slightly.

"It's gonna be ok Freckles," he said. "I'm just tired. I need to sleep."

"Ok," she sobbed. She leaned over him and kissed his lips softly "Goodbye James."

"Hey," he said. "No. No goodbyes Cinderella. Come here."

She wrapped her arms around him gently and kissed his lips again.

"If I choose you will you live?" she whispered. He let out a soft chuckle and so did she.

"I'm gonna live Freckles," he told her.

"You better," she replied.

That night Kate was sitting on the couch at Claire's house. Claire went to bed early because she hadn't slept at all the previous night. Kate was sitting with JJ laying in her arms.

"Is daddy gonna die, Aunt Katie?" he asked.

"Oh, baby," she whispered. "Your daddy loves you more than anything in the entire world."

"But that's not what I asked," he replied. "Is he gonna die?"

"No," she whispered.

"Promise me," he said.

"JJ," Aaron said softly. "Daddy is gonna fight really hard to come back home. But sometimes that doesn't happen."

"But that isn't fair," he replied.

"No, it's not," Kate whispered.

"Mom," Clementine began. "You can go back home. We can handle it."

"No," she shook her head. "I should be with you guys. My kids are fine…well maybe not fine, but they don't need me like you guys do. And Jack's there. It's gonna be ok."

"I'm scared," JJ said. "What if I just saw him for the last time ever?"

"Well what'd you say?" Kate asked.

"I told him I loved him," JJ answered.

"Well that's good," she smiled. "Your daddy is a fighter. He won't give up. I know he wants to walk Clementine down the aisle on her wedding day. And he wants to be able to be a grandpa."

"Kate, I'm worried about my mom," he said. "She was crying all day, and she was throwing up a lot. I asked her if she was sick, and she said she was just sad. I think something's wrong but she won't talk to me."

"JJ, I'm sure she's just upset about dad," Maggie replied. Kate sat up slightly and moved her arm from around JJ.

"I'll go talk to her," Kate said.

"Mom, she's sleeping," Maggie reminded her.

"No I'm not," Claire said, appearing in the doorway. "I'll tell you guys what's wrong, but you have to promise not to tell dad when we go see him tomorrow...Last night when I told your dad that I was going shopping, I lied to him."

"What?" Aaron asked. "Mom, please tell me that you're not cheating on him."

"No," she answered. "Of course I'm not cheating on him, what do you take me for Aaron? I don't think I could live with myself. I'm 7 weeks late. So I went to the drug store to buy a pregnancy test. I took the tests in the bathroom at the drug store because I wanted to come home and tell your dad. I'm pregnant."

"Claire," Kate whispered. "I didn't even know you guys were trying."

"Well we weren't," she shrugged. "That's why it's going to be a shock. And I don't want to tell him."

"Claire are you crazy!?" Maggie exclaimed. "Dad would want to know! He's gonna be pissed if you keep it from him. And if he doesn't make it-"

"Maggie don't say that," Kate whispered.

"No I'm serious!" she said, with tears coming into her eyes. "I know that he has to make it, but if he doesn't, then you're gonna be really mad at yourself for not telling him. This is gonna be a reason for him to fight."

The next day was a Saturday. Everyone went to the hospital to spend time with Sawyer. They let them in the room for longer, but still said it would be too much excitement for more than one person to go into the room at a time. This time Claire requested to go in first. She walked toward him and sat down.

"Hey mamacita," he said. Claire let out a sob when she heard her nickname. "Baby. Baby what's wrong."

She moved from the chair next to Sawyer's bed and climbed into the bed with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't die," she whispered.

"Claire, you're kinda freakin' me out here," he said. He stroked her hair softly and looked at her. "What's goin' on?"

"Promise to not have another heart attack," she sniffled.

"Claire," he replied softly.

"Ok," she whispered. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God," he whispered. "Claire, that's amazing."

"You're happy?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you have 4 kids already," she replied. "And with Clementine's problems…I mean I was just scared that you wouldn't want it. That you wouldn't want me."

"Mamacita," he whispered. "This will be my reason to fight."

"That's exactly what Maggie said," she chuckled and sniffled.

"I love you Claire," he told her.

"I love you too," she said with a soft sob.

That night everyone was over at Sawyer and Claire's house. Kate and Jack made dinner. Claire was back in her room and she refused to come out. Kate and Jack had both tried to talk to her, but she didn't want to say anything. Jack was doing the dishes. Everyone was sitting in the living room. Maggie and Aaron were looking at photo albums. The younger kids were looking over their shoulders, looking at the pictures too.

"That one's my favorite," Max said, pointing at a picture of him and Sawyer. Max was 3 and Sawyer was holding him on his lap. Max was laughing so hard that his mouth was wide opened and Sawyer was smiling widely too.

"You're so cute," Maggie said pinching Max's cheeks gently.

Kate walked into the room and smiled at the kids, then she realized that Clementine wasn't there.

"Guys, where's Clementine?" she asked.

"She said she needed some air," Aaron answered. Kate sighed softly and ran outside. She was about to run down the stairs, when she smelled Sawyer. She turned around and Clementine was sitting on the porch swing, wearing Sawyer's sweat shirt and smoking. Kate shook her head and sat down.

"Give me that," Kate scoffed. Clementine took another deep drag of the cigarette and handed it to Kate. Before Kate put the cigarette out, she took a drag and blew the smoke out in little rings.

"Mom!" Clementine exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"Family secret," she smirked. "You alright Clem?"

"Not really," Clementine sighed.

"Do you mind if I spend the night at my house tonight?" Kate asked.

"Mom, you could have gone home last night," she answered. "I really don't want him to die mom."

"I really don't either," Kate whispered. Kate wrapped her arm around Clementine and kissed her on the forehead.

Later that night Kate and Jack went home with Max and Lena. She was laying in bed with Max reading with him, and she had fallen asleep when it was his turn to read. Instead of waking her up Max let her sleep, and continued to read silently to himself. Jack walked into the room to say goodnight to him. He looked down at Kate and hugged Max.

"Goodnight Maximus," Jack whispered.

"Dad, why do you call me that?" Max chuckled.

"Well," he began. "When your mom was pregnant we were going through baby names, and I suggested Maximus. Your mom wouldn't let that be your full name, so we just called you Max, but I told her I was going to call you Maximus."

"Cool," Max smiled. "Dad...What's gonna happen to Uncle Sawyer? Aunt Claire is having a baby…what if something happens?"

"Max," he sighed. "Your job is to be a kid. You don't have to worry about what's going to happen. Uncle Sawyer's gonna be ok. He really wants to meet that baby."

"Ok," Max whispered. Jack bent down and ruffled Max's hair and then picked up Kate. Her arms went easily around his neck and he carried her to the bedroom. He set her down and she pulled him down on top of her.

"Jack," she said, sounding like she might start crying. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered.

"If you die on me…" she started.

"Kate everyone dies," he replied. "But I'm not planning on dying anytime soon."

"Poor Claire," she sniffled. "She can't lose him now. She can't."

"Kate, even if the worst possible thing happens, we're all gonna help Claire through this. Claire is gonna be ok. But so is Sawyer…he's too damn stubborn to give up."

"I'm scared," she whispered. He ran his hand over her back, and rubbed her back soothingly up and down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"I'm gonna take care of you," Jack said.

The next morning the phone rang and Kate rolled over and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she murmured.

"Mrs. Shephard?" the voice said.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"I was told to call you," the voice continued. Kate's heart began to pound, and she almost felt like she was about to have a heart attack. "Last night-"

"Oh God," Kate gasped.

"Ma'am it's good news," he comforted. "James had a very good night. All his vitals stabilized and he should be able to go home soon as long as he stays stable. He wanted me to call you and have you come in."

"Well I'm not his wife," she replied.

"This isn't Kate Shephard?"

"Yes, this is Kate, but I'm not married to him," she told him.

"Oh well he specifically told me to get a hold of Kate Shephard," he answered. "I called his house first and a girl named Clementine gave me this number."

"Ok," she said. "I'll be right there."

Kate walked into the hospital, slightly nervous. She walked to Sawyer's room and went inside. He was sitting up and looked much better than the previous day. She smiled at him and sat down.

"So you called for me," she smirked.

"Of course I did," he smiled. "I wanted to see my wife."

"Saw-Sawyer what are you talking about?" she asked. "Your wife is Claire."

"What?" he asked. "Kate, I just met Claire. I mean I know I told you that she was cool, but I'm not married to her."

"James," she whispered. "James what's going on?"

"You tell me Cinderella," he shrugged. "We just got married. I woke up in this hospital. The doctors keep saying something about me having a heart attack."

The nurse came in and Kate cleared her throat.

"Excuse me," she said. "What is wrong with James?"

"What?" the nurse asked.

"He thinks we're married," Kate said.

"We are!" Sawyer exclaimed. "Kate! We just got married under that waterfall."

"He has completely lost his memory," she told the nurse.

"I didn't lose my memory," he stated. "I still know who you are. The most gorgeous woman I've ever laid my eyes on."

"Tell me what's going on," Kate stated. The nurse looked at Sawyer and smiled weakly.

"Sir what year is it?" she asked.

"2000," he replied. Kate looked at the woman and shook her head.

"James it's the year 2016," the nurse told him.

"What?" he asked. "It's been 16 years?"

"Sawyer," Kate whispered. "Don't you remember anything? Clementine, Maggie?"

"I don't know a Clementine or a Maggie," he replied. "Did I cheat on you? Oh God, Kate did we get a divorce?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "But not because of Maggie and Clem."

He grabbed her wrist and saw the diamond ring that Jack had given her shining back at him.

"That's not my mother's ring," he replied.

"I know," she whispered.

"Well who the hell did you marry then?" he asked.

"Get the doctor right now!" Kate demanded. "I need to know why he doesn't remember the last 16 years!"

The nurse nodded and quickly left the room. Kate tried to explain some of what happened over the last 16 years, leaving out the bad things, but the hardest part was trying to explain to him that she was now married to his brother.

While the doctors took Sawyer for more tests Kate called Claire. This time Claire came down to the hospital alone, without the kids. The doctor came back with Sawyer. They were all waiting for an answer.

"He has a blood clot in his brain," he replied.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Sometimes these things just aren't explained," he answered.

"But can it be fixed?" Claire whispered.

"We can take the blood clot out, but we don't know if that will bring back his memory or not," he replied. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"He was supposed to be getting better! He was supposed to come home soon!" Kate exclaimed.

"It'll be ok baby," Sawyer whispered, reaching over and taking her hand. "I'll come back to you soon. Claire? What are you doing here?"

"I can't-" Claire shook her head and walked out of the room.

"Sawyer you're married to her," Kate told him. "I know you probably can't believe it right now, but you are. Jack's gonna be here soon too."

"I don't want to see him," Sawyer scoffed. "If you're telling the truth about him stealing you from me…"

"Sawyer," she whispered.

"Freckles," he shook his head. "I know that it's been 16 years. I heard you say that. I know that you and Jack have kids, but we have a kid too. Please come here."

She reluctantly went toward him. He gestured for her to get into the bed with him. Against her better judgment Kate laid down next to him.

"Come back to me," he whispered.

"James," she sniffled.

"I know you love Jack," he said. "But I still feel like it's the first month of our marriage. I'm still completely in love with you. Can you honestly tell me that you don't love me anymore?"

"Sawyer," she sniffled. "Don't. Don't do this. I can't…I can't deal with it. Of course I still love you James. I will always love you, but I'm with Jack…and I'm not leaving him."

"I wish that I could go back to the day you married him, and stop you."

"You tried," she chuckled and sobbed. "But Sawyer…please, just remember. All of this would be so much easier if you could just remember."

"I'm gonna try to remember Freckles," he replied. "But I really don't know if I want to. I want to see my kids, but-I love you so much. If you love me, then why did you marry him. Do you love him more?"

"Yes," she nodded and sniffled. "Sawyer you and I were destined for friendship. You're the best friend I've ever had. You're my soul mate…but sometimes soul mate, doesn't mean great love of my life. That award goes to your brother."

"But what if you're the love of my life?" he asked.

"You have a great woman in Claire, and she loves you, and she's pregnant," Kate answered. "I know you don't want to screw that up."

"No," he shook his head. "I don't want to hurt her, if I love her as much as you say I do. But can I ask you one favor before I give you up for good?"

"Anything," she whispered.

"A kiss."

"What?" she half chuckled.

"A kiss, from you," he replied.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Baby, I'm about to go into brain surgery," he smirked. "The least you can do is give me one little kiss."

She knew that she shouldn't because it would only give him hope that they could get back together, and that was not going to happen, but at the same time, she felt like it might be the last time she ever saw him. The words 'brain surgery' rang in her head. She knew that brain surgery wasn't anything to be taken lightly, and even if it was a 'minor' surgery, there was nothing minor about brain surgery. She leaned toward him and kissed him softly. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue into her mouth. She kissed back for only a second and then gasped softly and backed away.

"See ya on the other side Freckles," he said touching her face softly. She smiled at him and got out of the bed. She gave his hand a final squeeze before leaving the room. She bumped into Jack on her way out. He smirked at her and let out a soft chuckle.

"That would have been my last request too," he said. "One kiss from you."

"So how much of that did you hear?" she said, blushing slightly.

"Well I heard how you think he's your soul mate," he replied. "I'm not too sure I like the idea of someone else being your soul mate and best friend."

"Well did you happen to hear the last part?" she asked. "How you're the love of my life?"

"Actually yes, in fact, I did," he replied. "Unfortunately Kate, I think he's right…you're the love of his life…not Claire."

"Shh!" she scolded. "Claire is right down the hall. And I don't think that's true-"

"Yes it is Kate," Jack nodded. "I mean…not that he doesn't love Claire too because I know that he does…but she's second best Kate. He wanted you to be happy so he gave you up…but you're definitely the love of his life."

"Well he's just gonna have to settle for best friend and soul mate," she answered.

"I'm gonna go stand in in the surgery," he said. "I want to make sure my brother's ok…is he gonna kill me?"

"I think he's confused, but he gets that you didn't just steal me from him," Kate smirked. Jack walked into the hospital room, and Kate walked down the hall to find Claire. Claire was sitting with her hands against her stomach, and she was reading the book "What To Expect When You're Expecting." Kate sat down next to her and looked at the book.

"Haven't you already done this twice?" Kate asked. "I mean don't you already know what to expect?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "It was just sitting on the table though, someone left it I think…all the magazines over there suck."

Kate looked at the assorted magazines on the table and Claire was right. None of them were geared toward women. Kate picked up a 'Highlights' Magazine, a magazine she was familiar with since her children read it and constantly wanted to show her things in it. Kate wasn't really reading, and instead flipped through the pages, so quickly she barely had time to look at the pictures.

"He doesn't even remember anything," Claire whispered. "I thought maybe if he saw me he'd remember, but he doesn't."

"Well, the doctor said that he could remember after they remove the blood clot," she replied.

"But what if he doesn't!" Claire exclaimed. "He'll come home with me, but he'll be wishing I was you."

"Claire you got him to fall in love with you once," Kate answered. "He'll fall in love with you again. And when he sees JJ…when he sees that little boy that looks just like his mother, but has his father's personality…he'll fall completely in love with you again."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Kate whispered.

"Lie," she replied.

"Yep," Kate nodded. "I know for a fact that Sawyer is going to remember everything about your life together. In fact it'll probably be as soon as he gets out of surgery, and he's going to feel stupid for not remembering."

"Liar," Claire smirked.

**A/N: OK…so I know that I put some Skate into this chapter…don't hate me…I'm addicted! Haha. But the whole soul mate thing, is actually what I feel, only the opposite. I think that Kate and Jack were destined to be best friends and soul mates, while Sawyer is the love of her life…if anything Kate is definitely the love of Sawyer's so that's where I came up with that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed…please review!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Kate and Claire kept each other company at the hospital, while Sawyer was in surgery. Kate tried to keep things upbeat and talked to her about the baby. The surgery lasted a few hours. When the doctor walked over to them. Claire and Kate were both wondering where Jack was, but they were more concerned about Sawyer.

"The surgery was a success. He's already awake, which is pretty great. He wants to see his wife," he told them.

"Kate I think you should go," Claire whispered. "If he still doesn't remember, then it's going to be confusing for him. I just-I love him, so I want to keep him alive. You go in there."

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'll see him later. I think we should just keep him as calm as possible."

"Ok," Kate whispered. She walked back to the room and saw Jack on her way.

"Hey," he said, walking toward her and giving her a fast kiss.

"Is he ok?" Kate asked.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "I got paged half way through the surgery, so I haven't had the chance to see him yet. But where's Claire?"

"Well with his memory thing," Kate whispered. "Claire just thought it would be better if I went in."

"Probably a good idea," Jack chuckled. "I'll be right outside."

"Ok," she nodded. She opened the door and went inside. Sawyer looked at her and smiled.

"Well hell Freckles, I know that you miss me, but I didn't know we were still married," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I asked to see my wife," he told her. "I love you and everything, but I want to see Claire. I want to see if she's ok. Her and the baby. I need to see her."

"Oh thank God," Kate whispered. "Sawyer, do you remember this morning?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We got here, and you thought that I was still married to you. You-you thought it was 16 years ago. You didn't remember Maggie, or Clementine, or marrying Claire."

"Oh my God," he sighed. "Is Claire alright?"

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "She's ok. She actually told me to come in here so that you wouldn't freak out, in case you still didn't remember her."

"Wait," he said. "Did you kiss me?"

"Yeah," she chuckled. "You asked me for one last favor. And I did it because-well it was brain surgery James…I was scared it would be the last time I saw you, so I-I kissed you."

"I thought that was a dream," he chuckled softly. "I feel-I dunno…confused? I just-I love Claire so much Kate. I love her more than anything, except one thing."

"Please say your kids," Kate said quietly.

"And you," he replied.

"I'll go get Claire," she said, scratching her forehead.

"Ok," he whispered. "I just thought you should know."

"Ok," she nodded. "Now I know."

Kate left the room and walked over to the wall where Jack was standing. She put the back of her head against the wall, and it made a soft thud.

"Is he-" he began.

"He remembers," Kate mumbled.

"Well then what's wrong?" he asked.

"Remember how you said that Claire was second best?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "Lemme guess?…I was right."

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Well as long as you're not planning to worm away from me," he replied.

"No," she shook her head and looked at him. "I'm not going anywhere. I just wish that he wouldn't keep saying those things to me."

"Well," he sighed. "Then I'll make him stop."

"No," she shook her head. "Don't say anything. Sawyer's been through enough this past week. I just want to put all this behind us. I'm gonna go get Claire."

**1 Week Later**

Claire walked into the hospital to pick up Sawyer. She walked down the hall and went into his room. Sawyer's bed was empty. She took a step back and started breathing hard. She felt someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around her. She gasped loudly and turned around.

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed. "You scared me."

"Sorry baby," he said. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm alright."

"No you're not," he whispered, noticing the tears in her eyes. "Claire, what happened?"

"I just-" she sighed. "I came in here, and you were gone, I just thought-I don't know-I just want to take you home."

"Then let's go home," he smiled and ran his hand over her cheek.

"Why'd you have to go and kiss her?" Claire mumbled.

"What?" he chuckled.

"Kate," she frowned. "You kissed her. The day of your operation. I heard Kate and Jack talking about it. They were trying to be quiet because they didn't want me to know I guess…but why?"

"Claire," he sighed. "I didn't know what I was doing. I thought that she was my wife-"

"But you still love her," she whispered. "You still want her. And if she came over tomorrow, telling you that it was over between her and Jack…you'd leave me in a second."

"That's not true," he shook his head. "Claire it's true that I still love her, but I love you too…and I'm not going to change my mind. Kate had her chance. She broke my heart Claire. If she changes her mind, that's her problem. Plus…you're having a baby…how the hell could I leave you, when you're having a baby?"

"I hope you won't," she answered. He cupped her face and kissed her lips softly.

"I'm not going anywhere Mamacita."

When they got home the kids were all there, and all hugged him at once, even though Claire and Kate both warned them to be careful. Sawyer sat down on the couch and JJ sat down next to him.

"Dad, you're not going back to the hospital right?" JJ asked.

"I don't think so buddy," he whispered. "I hope not."

"You have to stay because mom needs you," JJ said.

"I know," he said.

"Uncle Sawyer?" Max asked, sitting on the other side of him.

"Yeah?" Sawyer chuckled.

"Why do you have that thing on your head?" he asked. Sawyer's head was still wrapped in bandages. Sawyer smiled at him and nodded.

"Because they had to take out a piece of my brain!" he exclaimed

"Cool!" Max and JJ both exclaimed at the same time.

"Did it hurt?" Lena asked, sounding very concerned.

"Nah, I was sleeping," Sawyer told her. "They gave me medicine to make sure I didn't feel a thing."

"Ok guys," Kate said. "Enough questions. We gotta let Sawyer rest."

"Freckles, I've been resting for a week straight. They can stay as long as they want," he replied.

"Well alright," Kate sighed. "But if it gets to be too much please let me know."

"Dad, mom and Claire were really scared," Clementine whispered. She moved JJ over so that she could sit next to him.

"Hey!" JJ exclaimed.

"Hey," Clementine mimicked him. "It's my turn."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he rested his hands on her back.

"I'm ok sweetheart," he whispered. "Everything will be alright."

"I just-" she began. "I don't want to grow up with out my daddy. Mom said something about you wanting to be there to walk me down the aisle…well I need you to walk me down the aisle."

"What?!" he exclaimed. "Are you pregnant?"

"No," she chuckled. "I just want you to be there when I am. I want you to walk me down the aisle and get all mushy gushy when I'm standing in my wedding gown."

"Name the time and place," he whispered. "Clem, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," she said, wrapping her arms around him again.

Sawyer and Claire went to bed early. They were laying with each other. He had his hands resting on her stomach.

"Josephine," he whispered.

"Josephine?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I had an aunt Josephine. She was awesome. She brought me and Jack the best presents. She died when I was 11...she was the first person I was close to that ever died."

"What about…Willow?" she asked.

"Willow?" he scoffed. "Last time I checked we weren't hippies."

"Shut up," she said. "I like it."

"Ah, but do you love it?" he asked.

"Do you love Josephine?" she questioned.

"It was just an idea Mama," he said. "I'm not hell bent on in it. It was just an idea. If you really hate it that much, then I guess we'll drop it. Let's talk about boys names."

"We better not have another boy," she said.

"Hon…we have 2 boys and 2 girls…what's the difference?"

"I just want a little girl," she whispered.

"Ok," he chuckled "A little girl. What's so wrong with the name Josephine?"

"It sounds like-I dunno-" she said. "I guess it's kinda cute. Did your aunt have a nickname?"

"Joey," he told her.

"Aw, that's kinda cute," she smirked. "Little Joey. I've always loved boy names for girls."

She wrapped her arms around him and breathed in deeply. He ran his hand down her back and then up her shirt softly. She let out another soft breath and he sighed and looked at her.

"Mamacita," he whispered. "It's gonna be ok. I'm ok now."

"I know," she breathed. "I just missed you. I hated falling asleep without you."

"Me too," he told her. "Sweetheart, I want you to stop worrying, because it's not good for you or the baby. I survived this catastrophe, but if something happens to you or Joey…I won't be able to live with myself."

"I'm not gonna stop worrying until I know for sure that you're ok," she said.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"It just really sucked-" she whispered. "When you didn't remember our life. I know that it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you, but I just-I went into the room and you had no clue that we were married and you didn't know about JJ or any of the kids for that matter. And you kept telling Kate that you were gonna be ok. I wanted to hug you and have you tell me that everything was going to be ok."

"Baby," he sighed and pulled her into a tight hug. "I promise you sweetheart, everything will be alright."

"You better not be lying to me," she said.

"Are you gonna be mad at me if I'm lying?" he whispered.

"Yes," she answered. He rolled over on top of her and kissed her softly and slowly. He started to take her shirt off and she pushed his hand away.

"Sawyer," she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"You just had a heart attack," she said.

"I remember," he replied. "I was there Claire. I just-I mean don't you want to?"

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Fine," he mumbled. He rolled off of her and laid with his back to her.

"James," she sighed. "It's not-because-I just think we should wait. You're still recovering."

"I'm fine," he told her. "I'm completely fine."

"Can you just hold me?" she asked. "Just for tonight. We can do anything you want…another time."

He rolled back over to face her and she curled up in his arms.

**8 Months Later**

Sawyer was sitting in the waiting at the hospital. The doctors had kicked him out of the delivery room due to complications. Sawyer had fought hard to stay in the room, but eventually agreed to leave. He called Kate. Jack was already at the hospital, but he was in surgery.

Kate ran toward him and knelt in front of him.

"Do you know anything?" she asked. He shook his head and sighed.

"Kate," he said softly. She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back. The doctor came out and looked at Sawyer with a weak smile. He quickly stood up and looked at him.

"Do you want to meet your daughter?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah," Sawyer nodded. The doctor lead Sawyer to another room. The nurse were gathered around the baby's bed, but Sawyer didn't see Claire in the room. He turned back toward the doctor and looked at him.

"Where's my wife?" he asked.

"She was bleeding excessively," he began.

"Tell me where she is," he said with his teeth clenched.

"We tried to do everything we could," the doctor whispered. "I'm so sorry. We couldn't save her. She didn't make it."

Sawyer shook his head and Kate quickly grabbed on to his arm and pulled him toward her.

"Sawyer," she whispered. He looked at her in shock and then he could hear the baby crying. He walked toward the baby and picked her up without waiting for the nurses. He held her closely and then walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. He looked down at the baby. The baby was still crying, but she was beginning to calm down. He looked at Kate and waved her over. She knelt in front of him and ran her hand over the baby's head.

"Sawyer, she's amazing," Kate said softly.

"I can't do this," he stated. "You take her."

He quickly handed the baby to Kate and then left the room. Kate stood up and the baby stopped crying immediately. Kate bounced her softly and then handed her to one of the nurses. She quickly followed Sawyer. She didn't see him in the hallway. She ran down the hallway and out of the hospital. Sawyer was sitting outside with a cigarette in his hand. He was trying to light his lighter, but it wouldn't light. He kept trying helplessly. Kate walked over to him and took the lighter out of his hand. She lit the lighter and held it up to the cigarette.

"What can I do?" Kate whispered.

"You can take Joey," he shook his head. "I can't raise those kids all alone. Take the kids."

"Sawyer," she sighed. "I can't take them away from you-"

"I don't want it!" he exclaimed. "I don't want any of it if it means she's gone!"

"James," she started. "Giving up your kids isn't going to bring Claire back."

"I don't want-" he shook his head. "I don't want to be alone."

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back and ran her hands down his back. He backed away and sighed softly.

"What the hell am I supposed to tell them?" he asked.

"I can help you," she answered. "But I think you should be the one to tell JJ."

"Dammit," he whispered. "He's a crier."

"What?" she asked.

"He cries at everything," he replied. "If I have to tell him that his mother is dead, I don't know what he'll do."

"Well Sawyer," she began. "I think all the kids are going to cry. It won't matter."

That night Sawyer brought the baby home. Everyone was wondering where Claire was. JJ was in his room which made Sawyer thankful. He sat down on the couch with the baby and looked up at the older kids.

"Isn't she beautiful guys? Come say hello to your new sister," he said.

"Dad, what the hell is going on?" Maggie asked. "Where's Claire?"

"Guys," Kate began. "There's something we have to tell you. When Claire went into labor…she started bleeding really bad-"

"She's dead," Aaron said. "Isn't she? Mom's dead."

"Aaron," Kate whispered.

"Don't touch me!" he exclaimed and ran from the room. Clementine and Maggie followed him quickly.

"That went well," Sawyer mumbled. "Do you think you can take JJ too…you did a fantastic job."

"Sawyer," Kate whispered. "What was I supposed to say? I didn't know what to say."

"Here," he sighed. "Take Joey, and I'll go talk to JJ."

He walked into JJ's room carefully. JJ sat up in his bed and looked at him.

"Hey dad," he said. "I was just reading."

"What book?" Sawyer asked.

"Of Mice and Men," he scoffed. "I hate it."

"I didn't like it much when I was your age either," he said. "But it's actually a really good story if you give it a chance."

"Dad, just tell me what's going on," JJ stated. "I heard Aaron yelling. What's going on? Where's mom?"

"Well," he whispered. "Mom-she's-she's gone."

"What?" he half sobbed. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't exactly easy for me to say to you buddy," he said. "Mom died today when she had the baby."

"But why?" he shook his head. "How?"

"Well," Sawyer sighed. "Sometimes…mom was bleeding really bad. She-the doctors tried to fix it-"

"Ok, stop," he said covering his ears.

"Is there anything you want me to do James," he whispered.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Anything," Sawyer said.

"Can you leave me alone?" he asked.

"Sure," he replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight dad," he squeaked and laid down. He pulled the covers over his head and Sawyer could hear him start to cry. Sawyer hugged him as best he could through the covers. "Please dad…just-"

"Ok," Sawyer nodded. "Alright, I'm gone."

Sawyer walked back into the living room. Clementine and Maggie were sitting on the couch with Kate. Sawyer sighed and sat down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Dad," Maggie whispered. "Dad, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I didn't think you could ever love her the way you love mom."

"Marge," he sighed. "I don't think I ever would love her the way I love mom. But-she was still my wife. And she's JJ and Joey's mom."

"Oh my God, JJ," Clementine said, covering her mouth. "Is he ok?"

"Actually," Sawyer shook his head. "I don't think he is. But he won't talk to me, or let me hug him…I didn't know what to say either Kate."

"Well how do you tell your kids that their mom isn't coming home," she whispered.

"Dad, can I do something? Do you want a drink or something?" Clementine asked.

"Nah," he shook his head. "I'd like for you two to go to bed though, it's late."

"Ok," Maggie whispered. "Goodnight."

She leaned over the space between the couch and the coffee table and hugged him. Clementine did the same and they left the room. Sawyer moved over to the couch and sat down next to Kate. Kate looked at him and put her hand in his.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," he whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere," she told him.

"Kate," he sighed. "That really isn't what I meant."

"Well then-" she started.

"I meant I don't want to sleep by myself," he whispered. "I mean I could never even begin to ask you-but I just hate sleeping alone…knowing that she's-"

"Sawyer," she sniffled. "Sawyer, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah," he sighed. She wrapped her arms around him. He held on to her tightly. "Kate I can't raise these kids alone. How is that little baby going to know how wonderful her mother was."

"We'll tell her," Kate whispered. She backed away from him and put her hands on his cheeks. "We're gonna tell her. And you're not going to be alone. Me and Jack will always be here."

"I love you," he shook his head. "All of this is my fault, for not loving her enough. If I could have just let you go and love her-"

"Honey don't do that to yourself," she said softly. "It's not your fault. Crappy things happen."

"Yeah, but-this wasn't supposed to happen to us," he replied. "When you and me couldn't be happy…I was supposed to be able to be happy with her."

"Don't make me feel guilty," she shook her head. "That's not fair."

"Oh, what's fair?" he asked. "That the love of my life, left me for my brother, or maybe that I found love again and she's dead!"

"Sawyer dammit!" she sobbed. "This isn't my fault! I didn't mean to break your heart. It's been 16 years! You can't still be blaming me for us breaking up."

"Well sorry, but I'm pretty sure that it was you who broke up with me," he told her.

"I don't know what you want me to do," she whispered. He pulled her toward him and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and he rolled over on top of her. She breathed in deeply and turned her head. "Sawyer. Sawyer, wait."

"For what?" he asked, kissing her again. She leaned up and kissed him again, but then got out from underneath him.

"Sawyer," she sighed.

"I know," he mumbled. "I'm sorry. I'll see you around. Go home. Please. Just go home."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

**2 Months Later**

The kids were all at school. Sawyer was walking across the quiet lawns of the grave yard. He was carrying Joey. He knelt in front of Claire's grave and brushed off the leaves. He put a flower on top of the grave and then touched the letters softly with his finger tips.

"Joey's getting so big Claire," he whispered. "I would love to say that she looks just like you, but she looks a lot more like me. She's got my dimples. JJ told me to tell you that he got his first girlfriend. It's not anything serious…don't worry. They're not allowed to go in his room with the door shut. I hope wherever you are, you're happy. Keep looking after us."

He stood up and walked back to the car. He got into the passenger side and Jack smiled weakly at him.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sawyer whispered. Jack put the car into gear and started driving. Most of the drive was silent, with the occasional cooing coming from Joey.

"I'm really glad that you're here Jack," Sawyer said, finally breaking the silence.

"I couldn't let you do this alone," he answered. "Kate wouldn't have let you do it alone either. But your kids need you Sawyer."

"Why do you think I lived?" Sawyer whispered. "I lived, just so that she could die basically. I mean-"

"Aren't you glad you lived?" Jack asked. "I mean, look at that little baby back there and tell me that you thank God every day that you get to be there to see her grow up."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm definitely thankful for that. I just wish that she was here too."

"I know you do," Jack replied. "Sometimes, really crappy things happen. We can't explain them. And I know that Claire would be happy that you're moving on."

"Yeah," he whispered.

"In fact, she'd probably be glad if you found someone to love again-" Jack began.

"That's not going to happen," Sawyer interrupted. "Unless you're willing to share Kate."

"_That's _not going to happen," Jack smiled. "But real nice try."

"I'm not over it, but I'm getting there," Sawyer whispered.

"I know," Jack replied. "It's just good to see you smiling again."

Sawyer smirked and turned back to look out the window.

**The End**

**A/N: OK…I'm really bad at ending these things, but this is the end. I hope that you liked it. Please review**


End file.
